Only The Good Die Young
by BrookenLucas12
Summary: Alternate Universe. Brooke and Haley Davis had always had a strong bond, and an even stronger relationship. There was only one thing that threatened to seperate them forever: death. [complete.]
1. Prologue

I'm here with a new story to present to you, although I still have many others to finish up. I really liked this idea, so I hope you do too. This is very alternate universe though, so you may want to read the background story. 

Background Story: Okay, Brooke and Haley are fraternal twin sisters, and their last name is Davis. Their parents are hardly ever around, so they've always been everything to each other. They are seniors at Tree Hill High. When Haley was little, she was diagnosed with cancer, and has been in remission for almost eight years. Lucas and Nathan are also full brothers. If there are any questions, ask me.

This will be the only chapter in Brooke's Point of View.

* * *

**Only The Good Die Young**

**Prologue**

Haley was born first, older by a few minutes. So, as the younger twin, I always expected her to take care of me. I was shorter, and smaller, and of course, as the older twin, she also found it necessary to watch over me. Not that I needed watching over.

I had always been the girl that got along with everyone. I was popular, if that was what you'd call it. And I brought her with me, into that world. I let her be popular with me, and together, we were stronger then we were apart. Together, we were Brooke and Haley Davis, fraternal, but both equally beautiful twin sisters.

I looked exactly like our mother, Allison Davis. My hair was brown mixed in with dark red, and naturally straight. My eyes were almond shaped and green, and I had two dimples deeply imprinted in my cheeks.

Haley looked like our father, John Davis. Haley's hair was really light brown, dark blonde, if you will. And it was naturally curly. Her eyes were big and brown. She had a better nose then me, too. At least, I'd always thought so.

We were nothing alike. I liked shopping and makeup, and she liked studying and science. We were so different, but we shared a bond no one could take away from us.

It was during the summer of our eighth year, when Haley was diagnosed with Leukemia. Cancer was a scary thing, and that next year for us was horrible. Haley had to have chemotherapy, and lost all her beautiful hair. She was so sick, and we almost thought she'd die. However, almost a year and a half later, Haley suddenly got better. It was a miracle. Her hair began growing back, and she was back to her old self.

I'd always loved Haley more then anyone. Our parents weren't ever really around after we turned thirteen. They were gone, off to Paris, Spain, Tokyo. It was a new place every month.

And Haley and I, as we always had before, found comfort in each other. And other people as well, as fate would have it.

I'd always been popular, but as a young girl, I'd never had any true friends. That had changed when I'd been only seven, and I'd met Peyton Sawyer. We'd played in the sandbox together, and then one day, she'd gone home early, crying. When I'd asked my mother why, she'd told me it was because Peyton's mommy had gone to heaven. I'd baked her cookies, and went over to her house. My parents paid their condolences to her father, but I wouldn't leave her side. I'd hugged her so hard, and told her that everything would be okay. We'd been inseparable since.

Peyton and I were different as well. She was a cheerleader, but only because I'd forced her to be, and because her mother had been one. She was dark and moody, but beautiful and kind. She comforted me when Haley had been diagnosed, and I'd never felt closer to anyone before, besides Haley.

Besides Peyton, there was only one person I'd consider to be my best friend. I'd know him forever, our parents friends with each other. Nathan Scott had been my rock since before I'd turned five. We'd of course, gone through a period when we'd liked each other. We'd even kissed once, but it was only once, and I got over him soon. No matter what we'd been through though, Nathan Scott would always be my best friend. Besides Peyton of course. And not to mention Haley.

Haley had only grown close to one person. As fate would have it, it would be Nathan's other half. Lucas Scott. She didn't like him for his good looks, or his skill for basketball, though. Haley liked Lucas because he was truly, just like her. They were both pretty weird, you had to admit. But they were best friends, and they always would be, just like Nathan, Peyton, and I.

Of course, we also both fell in love. Haley had grown attached to Nathan, and I to Lucas. It was strange, when you thought about it. She was dating my best friend, I was dating hers. And it was likely, we'd probably marry into the same family.

Of course, Haley and I would never see what was to come in the future. We'd never have known that we would ended up having to test everything we'd grown to know, and love. Haley and I would be put through the most dramatic thing ever, and as much as we hated to admit it, we only had each other.

_"Every living creature on Earth dies alone."_ - Roberta Sparrow (Donnie Darko)


	2. Nothing Else Matters

_So, you don't know how glad I am that everyone likes this story. And thanks to everyone for reviewing. Or to everyone that did review, lol. Anyone hate it? Let me know. I'd like to know what I'm doing wrong._

**Hilaryhilary**: It'll be sad and happy, Buddy. Okay, FYI, Naley can still be forever, even if one's dead. I may owe you, but you won't know until the last chapter, hehe.

**Nathan'sRaven**: Thanks so much! I'm glad you liked the prologue. I really enjoyed writing it. Aw, thanks Ange! Glad to know you like my stories. As for Time Just Won't Stop (which I know his your favorite), I'm still working on the next chapter. I haven't forgotten about it!

**Daddyzangel108**: Actually, lol, yes I have twenty. But a few are completed, so not exactly. Thanks! I'm glad you like it!

**Jacqueline22393**: Jackie, I would never try to kill you. I know it's sad, but I can't make them all happy. Thanks so much!

**TutorGurl**: Wow, you don't know how cool it is, every time I get a review from you. I love your stories! Anyway, thanks! I had to try my hand at this sort of alternate universe to see if I was good at it, lol. I'm really having fun with this story, at everyone else's expense. The rest is in third person, only the prologue was in Brooke's Point of View. Thanks again!

**PrincessSparkle15**, **CutieRay**, **CCScott23**: Thanks! I'm glad you like the story!

* * *

**Only The Good Die Young**

**Chapter One: Nothing Else Matters**

Sunlight shone through the drapes of Brooke Davis's room, casting an eerie light on the pillow besides her.

In what seemed to be a desperate attempt, the brunette grabbed her comforter, shoving it over her head to block out any more light that dared to shine through.

Footsteps could be heard from outside the door. They were coming closer, closer, close-

"Brooke!" The voice of her seventeen year old twin sister snapped Brooke out of her sleep, as she sat up quickly. She instantly regretted this maneuver as sunlight spilled from the curtains onto her face.

Her hands went straight to her eyes, and Haley frowned, tapping her foot against the ground.

"Yes, Sister Haley? Is there any way I can be of your service?" Brooke said sarcastically, her palms still plastered to her face.

"Uh, yes. You could be ready for school, like, now." She removed her hands to see that her sister was quite obviously dressed for school.

"It's not my fault my alarm clock didn't go off." Brooke shrugged, pushing her covers off of her, and jumping out of bed, towards her large closet.

"Brooke, you probably didn't even remember to set it!" Haley exclaimed, quickly glancing at her watch.

"Sorry, okay? I'll be ready in like, ten minutes. You're so lucky I showered last night so I don't have to do it this morning." Brooke spoke rapidly as she pulled clothes from her closet.

"Whatever. I'll be waiting downstairs. Do you want breakfast?"

"Nope, I'm good." Haley had always been motherly. It was something Brooke had noticed over the years. It was the reason Haley was always left in charge, and Brooke wasn't.

As Haley left the room, Brooke stood slowly for just a moment, pausing to think of how both she and her sister tended to argue more. It had never been like that when they were younger, but nowadays, they seemed to argue over everything.

Of course, there was that unmistakable bond they shared that kept them from hating each other, and kept them loving each other. The fact that they were twins. It couldn't help but allow them to be the best of friends.

Best of friends that argued constantly, that is.

When she was ready, Brooke scurried down the stairs, quickly grabbing her backpack and car keys, and jetting out the door. Haley followed shortly. Brooke drove. It had been like that since they'd first gotten their licenses. Haley hated driving, while Brooke loved it. And every day, it was Brooke that would drive the two to school.

Haley flicked on the radio, flipping through the stations until she landed on a Death Cab For Cutie song. The words of 'The Sound Of Settling' sounded through the car, and both girls began singing along.

It seemed in their own way, this was them apologizing to each other. The smiled at each other knowingly, and continued on their way to school.

The two showed up at school, parking, and walking together towards their first period classes. Lucky for them, their classes were right next door to each other's, so they would walk to first period class every day together. It was like, a ritual.

After class, the two locked arms once more, walking together towards the very crowded courtyard of Tree Hill High. Students were littered around almost everywhere, but both girls could clearly see their group of friends, and they hurried towards them.

It was beautiful, to watch the two sisters, who truly bonded together like no other. The differences between them were apparent.

Haley was dressed more conservatively. She wore a pale blue t-shirt and jeans. With no jewelry, besides one ring she kept on her pink finger at all times. Her hair was left simply down, and slightly curled, as it usually was.

Brooke wore a black tank top, and olive green capris, with black, holed pumps. She wore many necklaces on her neck, and about ten bangles on her wrist. Her hair was pulled up into a pony-tail, with her bangs pushed to the side.

Obviously, it had been Brooke who had put more time into her appearance, but that didn't make Haley any less pretty.

Haley instantly went to sit beside Nathan. She kissed him on the lips quickly, before resting her head on his shoulder.

Brooke went straight for Peyton. She blew Lucas a kiss, but to be honest, the most important thing to Brooke was her friends. She loved her boyfriend more then life, but she loved her best friends more then the universe.

Locking her arm with Peyton's, Brooke was the first to speak up. "So, obviously you people weren't having a good time before we joined you, noting the silence."

"Of course not, Brooke." Nathan rolled his eyes, and Brooke leaned over to slap him playfully.

"Shut up, Nathan," She carried out the word 'Nathan', as she would when they were younger, "You know you missed me. Or at least Haley."

He shrugged. "Haley, maybe."

"You know you love me more, Loser."

There was a constant bickering between the two. But don't be fooled. Brooke and Nathan could easily be considered best friends, and they thought of themselves as this exactly. Luckily, neither Lucas or Haley suspected the two of anything else. In Brooke's words, "That would just be so, ew!"

"Okay, that's it. I'm going to show how much I 'love you' more." Nathan stood up, preparing to tickle Brooke, and she put her arms up in the air in defense.

"Nathan!" She squealed, "No! These are brand new shoes!"

There were echoes of laughter from around them, and Nathan stood back down. Brooke hurried over to Lucas, wrapping one of her arms in one of his.

"Plus," She spoke to Nathan, "Broody will protect me, and we all know he'd beat your scrawny ass."

Lucas smiled, and Nathan pouted, allowing Haley to kiss his neck, whispering, "I think you're stronger, Babe."

That brought a confidence boost back towards him, and once again, he was smiling.

It was only seconds before their conversation changed from Brooke and Nathan, to everyone in general.

Brooke teased Peyton about when she'd find a guy, and Peyton teased Brooke about when she'd let her breathe. Nathan and Haley made out. Brooke and Lucas made out. It was all sort of trivial to them.

Of course, the events that would come, would be anything but trivial.

* * *

Haley's eyes didn't leave her computer screen as she typed a homework assignment. School had forever been easy for her. It wasn't something she'd ever had to worry about.

Brooke however, was a completely different story. Haley could only laugh as she thought of her sister, who's best ability was definitely not school. At least not the educational part.

A knock on her door interrupted her, and Haley turned to see Brooke walk in, a large grin on her face.

Haley smiled as well, rolling her eyes slightly as she did.

"Yes, Brooke?"

The younger Davis sister fell back onto Haley's bed. "Nothing. I just want to hang."

"Okay. So, you're hanging with me and the Four Fathers, because I'm doing homework."

Brooke shrugged. "S'okay."

Brooke turned to her side, and smiled at one of the pictures on Haley's bed side table. She picked it up, running her fingers over it. It had been taken when both girls were at some convention with their parents. They couldn't have been younger then six. They wore matching jerseys. Haley's hair was curly, and all over the place and she smiled, and Brooke's hair was neat, in two braids. The more outgoing of the sisters grinned a toothless grin. And it was undeniable. They were both happy.

That had been long before Haley's cancer. Long before their parents had stopped loving them. Long before their perfect worlds had become a little less perfect.

"So," Brooke put the picture down, looking back up at the ceiling, "Do you think we'll always be like this? You know, best friends and sisters?"

Haley turned and smiled. Whether or not she'd ever admit it, Brooke was by far her most best friend in the world. "Definitely. We'll be together forever."

"We'll live together forever." Brooke agreed, nodding.

"In the same house. You'll be married to Lucas, and I'll be married to Nathan." Haley continued, but Brooke shook her head.

"No, no. Not in the same house. It would be so unfair to you and Nathan. You'd have to hear- anyway, we'd live on the same really huge property, with two gigantic houses."

"Good idea. And we'll name our kids after each other." Haley bit her pen cap softly.

"Of course. Little Haley Renee." Brooke cooed.

"And don't forget my little Brooke Allison."

"I wouldn't ever."

Haley stood up, laying next to Brooke, and grabbing her sister's hand.

"You know, I know that a lot of the time, it seems like I'm disappointed in you, or I'm mad at you, or whatever. But I really want you to know," Haley brought her sister's hand to her lips, "That I couldn't ask for a better sister, and I love you. No matter what happens."

"Yeah. Nothing else matters."

And so they lay there, holding hands, and wondering what life would hold for them. It seemed that even then, both knew tragedy was near. Right around the corner, even.

It seemed that they were preparing themselves for what would become of their future. Or lack there of.


	3. Welcome To Silence

_Wow, this story is doing so well, and I'm so glad everyone likes it! Okay, I'm leaving Friday for New York (again), so I'm going to get as many updates in as possible, until I get back Tuesday._

**Jacqueline22393**: Of course not! I know, lol, you manage to do that, it's funny, lol. I know, It'll be pretty sad. I'm glad you liked the Brathan friendship. It was fun to write.

**CutieRay**: Thanks! Yes, there will be a little bit of Jake and Peyton.

**Hallaina**: I love sarcastic Brooke, too, hehe. Lmao! Joie's Pinky Ring has an important part in the story! No, not really, but it's honorable mention. Me too! I love the name Renee, too. The future is sort of unknown for everyone right now, but they can somehow see that something bad could be happening. Thanks for reviewing! I look forward to your next review!

**Hilaryhilary**: Hilary, I can't just make Haley bad. (But nice try.) That would be so mean! Plus, then, wouldn't you want her to die?

**Naleyforeva**: Aww, thanks so much! It'll be very emotional, and you've very smart to do so, lol. Thanks so much for your review, it really made me happy to be writing this story!

**Nathan'sRaven**: I know. Nathan's buffer, so totally. I'm not making any promises, but if I do, by some chance, ahem, I'll make up for it. Hehe, I'm psychic, so of course! Yes, I'm working hard. Writing Christmas is hard, you know. Glad to know you liked the chapter!

**CCScott23**: Thanks! I'm so glad you like it! Sorry, not as soon as the last time, but soon nonetheless, right?

**TutorGurl**: Thanks, I'm glad you were awaiting an update! Thanks again. You know, even sad stories can end okay if people let them. Maybe not happy, but then again, not cheesy, you know what I mean? Probably not, lol.

**Daddyzangel108**: I guess you're just psychic! Me too, lol. That's weird! I've never head that before. You don't really like Haley, but you love Naley? That's cool, lol.

**Freefalling08**: Aww, well keep a box of tissues handy, like my friend Naleyforeva up there, lol.

**HaleynNathan23**: Aww, thanks so much, Chelsea! I actually like Nathan and Brooke, but I think they're twenty times better as friends in this story, lol. Haha, I thought I would add some Naley twinges to the chapter for all Naley lovers alike. Of course. Brooke's Brooke, lol. At some point, bad will happen, but hopefully good will come from it, right?

**PrincessSparkle15**, **OTHlover04**,** Farah A**, **Brucas4ever**, **clemsontigerchic**, **Shana**,** FriendsFan**: Thanks so much! I'm so glad you all like the story!

* * *

**Only The Good Die Young**

**Chapter Two: Welcome To Silence**

Lucas Scott had always loved reading. He read books of all sorts. He found some books so entertaining, he could just lose himself, and forget his life, and his problems. He basically loved doing two things. One would be reading, while the other was playing basketball. Now, his father would argue that the latter was more important, but with his mother's blessing, Lucas read away.

It was today however, that he encountered a problem. He had nothing to read. Now normally, in a situation like this, the Scott, older to his younger brother Nathan by nine months exactly, would decide he would play basketball. Unfortunately, this time was also different. It wasn't that he'd lost the current book he'd been reading, or that he'd left the book at school, but this time, Lucas had run out of books to read.

He'd checked every shelf in his room, and had managed to find nothing. Sighing, he'd fallen back onto his bed, pondering deeply of which book he would have to buy next. A Tennessee Williams could possibly be the best choice. But then again, he was sure there was at least one Steinbeck book he had yet to read.

"No wonder Brooke calls you Broody." Lucas smiled, turning his head to see Haley standing at the door.

The two had always been best friends, for as long as he could remember. And for as long as he'd known her, the two had done anything and everything together. The only thing they hadn't done, had been anything romantic. These two had always remained strictly friends, contrary to Brooke and Nathan, who had kissed once, and had promised they'd marry each other in the first grade.

Haley walked towards Lucas's bed, dropping herself over it, and offering him a smile.

"So, how _is_ Brooke?" Lucas thought of his cheery girlfriend, and a grin instantly grew on his face. They'd begun dating sometime during Junior year, and they'd been inseparable since.

"I don't know, you tell me." Haley rolled her eyes.

"Dude, I don't hang out with her half as much as you think I do."

"Dude, I know. You hang out with her more."

"Aw, come on. You know you think we're the best couple ever. It's not like I complain about you dating my brother."

Haley laughed. "Yeah, but you're dating my twin sister. There's a difference. Seriously, we can like, feel each other's feelings, and stuff. It's weird."

"So, whenever Brooke and I, you know, you feel it?" Lucas asked, only partially playfully.

"No, Luke! Ew!" Haley gasped, hurling a pillow at her best friend.

"Okay, then, what do you mean?"

"I mean, it's weirder for you to be dating my sister, then it is for me to be dating your brother."

"No fair. I started dating Brooke first."

"And that isn't my fault, is it? I only tutored Nathan for a while, until Brooke practically forced us onto a date."

"That's because you two had a lot of sexual tension building up! It was bound to happen sometime, Brooke just sped the process upward."

"Aha!" Haley waved her hand in the air, "So you admit that Nathan and I were merely meant for each other, and we had no control over it."

"You tricked me into it." Lucas shrugged his shoulders.

"I always win."

"Maybe so. So, what'd you come to talk about?"

"Nothing. Since when have I ever come to talk about something?" Haley laughed at the honesty of her answer.

"Good point." Lucas chuckled.

"So, any good books that you're reading?" Haley looked around his room, at the books strewn all over the floor.

"No," Lucas sighed, rubbing his face, tiredly, "I think I've read them all."

"No way!" Haley shook her head, "Dude, you have like, twenty billion books. There's no way you could have finished them all."

"That's what I thought." He shrugged, looking once again towards his bookshelf.

"Whatever. Have you read the new Harry Potter?" As Haley said this, Lucas looked at her, making a face of utter disbelief.

He was silent, looking at her as if she were crazy.

"Sorry," She raised her hands in defense, "It's what I've been reading."

"Hales, we're so different, it's not even funny." Lucas shook his head, laughing.

"Yet we're so alike, it's scary." Haley smiled softly, kicking her best friend's foot affectionately.

* * *

Music flowed through Peyton's stereo system, out of her closet, into her room, where Brooke, herself, and Nathan all lay, close together, staring up at her star-esque ceiling.

"Nate, do you ever feel weird, like, constantly hanging out with girls?" Brooke, who was in the middle, asked Nathan in all seriousness.

"No, it's not like I'm gay or anything." He laughed, and she interlaced their arms.

"I know that, it's just- does the team ever give you shit about it? Like, ooh, Nathan's best friends with Brooke and Peyton!" Brooke rolled her eyes, and Nathan shook his head.

"No, but they always ask me if I have threesomes with you two, and stuff." Nathan laughed.

Peyton's eyes widened, and Brooke gasped. "Oh my God! What do you say?"

"What do you think I say? Hell yeah."

Nathan was met with a hard slap on the shoulder, and he laughed painfully. "Ow. Joke. Now, why is bitch being a Brooke?" He teased, and Brooke slapped him once more, playfully.

"It depends. Why is Dumbass being a Nathan?"

"Oh, good one!" Nathan feigned idiocy, and Brooke laughed.

Peyton shook her head. "I have the weirdest friends."

"And who's to say you're not weird?" Nathan asked her, and Brooke nodded, nudging her.

"Oh no, I may very well be weird, but you two are just- weird."

"That makes no sense at all."

"It seems that nothing makes sense to you, Nathan Dear." Brooke giggled.

"As it happens to be, I'm currently in Girl World. How should I be able to make sense of anything?"

"He has a point, Peyt."

"Well, you've been here for years, Nate. It shouldn't be anything close to confusing." Peyton shook her head, laughing.

"Hey, is Peyton PMS-ing?" Nathan joked, receiving a roll of her eyes.

"No, she's just mad because she and Jake haven't, er, connected yet." Brooke laughed, and her and Nathan slammed hands.

"Oh, very funny. Guys, I don't like Jake."

"You so do!" Brooke objected.

"Whatever. Think what you want, I don't care." Peyton shrugged, looking back up at the ceiling.

There was a silence between them, and Brooke smiled, making sure her arms were locked with both Nathan and Peyton. "Now leaving Girl World." She said softly.

"Welcome to Silence." Nathan shut his eyes, and Peyton followed shortly. It was minutes before Brooke finally did too.


	4. Everybody Changes

_In such a short amount of time, I received so many reviews, and I want to thank everyone. Seriously, you girls rock, and you really inspire me to keep writing by reviewing, so keep reviewing! Hehe. Okay, enjoy. No drama this chapter, just fluff._

**Hilaryhilary**: I was originally trying to find something that would go with Nathan, but I couldn't, so I just let Brooke say that. Thanks.

**Jacqueline22393**: I know that was your favorite part, because you love them. I know you so well, hehe. Okay, one question, do you read Laley (love) stories?

**Ali-Chan1**: Well, at least all is happy for now.

**Hallaina**: I love your reviews, seriously. Me too! I hate it when there isn't anything to read, and that never seems to be the case with Lucas, so he had to run out some time, you know? Me too. I'm putting my love for Nathan and Brooke into this story way too much, though. Ew, I know. Yuck. I don't know how I made Luke say that. I love Harry Potter, too! It just doesn't seem like the kind of book Lucas would read, since he's all into Steinbeck and stuff. I loved writing the NBP scene, because I think right now, they're my three favorite characters, so it was fun.

**Naleyforeva**: Thanks! Yes, they are. I really want to get that point across. That the story isn't so much based on the romance as it is the friendships, you know? Yeah, lol, there's definitely a difference. I'm glad that you feel you can relate to the story that way, it's important. Lmao! I love you and your tissues! Don't worry, you won't need them for this chapter either.

**Farah A**: I had to make it fun, just because it's Brooke, Nathan, and Peyton, all who are very interesting people. Thanks so much! I just got it, and I can't stop reading! It's so good!

**CCScott23**: Hey. I'm glad you like the friendships. I hoped no one would get the wrong idea or anything. Thanks so much!

**Shehasnotime**: I cannot believe I'm getting a review from you! I love your stories! When are you updating your newest? You know, the Brooke/Haley/Peyton sister one? I really liked that one. It'll be pretty sad, but hopefully not corny or cheesy. I'm so glad you like the story. It's fun writing for some reason, although I've neglected every other story I have, which is very bad of me. I love it when Haley and Brooke or sisters, so I thought it would be a pretty good idea. I know! I'm halfway into it too, so don't worry.

**Nathan'sRaven**: Don't worry, I dedicate this chapter to you, for your unbending love of Naley. I'm glad you liked it though.

**Brucas4ever**: Thanks!

**Jumper**: Thanks so much! I'm glad you like the story.

**TutorGurl**: There isn't, sorry. But there will definitely be some Brooke/Haley in the next chapter. It'll be a while. There'll be problems, but not a lot of tragedy, at least for a while.

* * *

**Only The Good Die Young**

**Chapter Four: Everybody Changes**

There were three knocks in the world Lucas recognized. One was his mother's. It was very soft, and slow. It was a knock he'd only received from her, and he'd cherished it since childhood. Another was Haley's. It was rapid, very rapid, and usually seemed hurried. It could often be considered soft, but when she was angry, it was loud. And the last, was Brooke's. She always managed to knock with a song, without fail, unless she was angry, then her knocking took a turn to Haley. But otherwise, she knocked songs. And of course, burst through the door right afterward.

And it was certainly Brooke's knock that Lucas heard as he attempted to watch TV, unsuccessfully. She burst through the door before he could even tell her to come in, bouncing onto his bed, and kissing him passionately.

Not only the kiss-starter, but also the kiss-ender, Brooke pulled away, a grin on her face. "I see you're watching TV."

"More like trying to watch TV. What is there to watch on this stupid thing?" He flipped through channels, and Brooke grabbed the remote from him, grinning.

"Broody, I'm like the queen of TV. What do you feel like? OC reruns, or maybe some Laguna Beach.." She trailed off, noticing his very disinterested expression. Dropping the remote, she sighed.

"Sorry," He made a face, "I only watch sports."

"And porn." Brooke reminded.

"And porn." Lucas agreed, and Brooke slapped him playfully, before allowing her lips to graze over his softly.

"I love you," She whispered into his lips, allowing their kiss to be slow, yet powerful. She straddled him, hooking her arms under his.

"I love you more." He smiled, running his hands up and down her back, and then through her shiny brown hair.

Her feelings with Lucas were feelings she honestly hadn't felt before. She'd slept with her first guy at fifteen. She'd bled like a stuffed pig, and then had walked home alone, in the cold. This had devastated Brooke, and afterwards, she promised herself she would never fall for a guy again.

She'd sleep around, but never would she fall for a guy. Although Haley had worried endlessly for her, Brooke had managed to be okay. That is, until her friendly feelings for the sweet Lucas Scott had become more. She'd instantly pursued him, despite Haley's attempts to stop her.

It was only a matter of weeks before they were finally together. She'd loved him since their first kiss, and he'd loved her since they'd been eight.

Brooke had been beautiful, even at such a young age, and Lucas had been sweet, even at such a young age. Brooke had, of course, at that stage, been overly in love with Nathan. And he had been in love with her, or as they would call it, 'puppy love'. Brooke would bake cookies, and their mothers would talk. Brooke would offer Lucas a cookie, and he'd accept, and then she'd gleefully ask him if he thought Nathan would like them. Lucas would nod sadly, and Brooke would be off, off to please Nathan.

It had however, been a shock to Lucas, when one day, Brooke and Nathan, who everyone had anticipated would be married and together by eighteen, had both decided they would never be romantically involved ever again. It was after that, that the two had remained purely best friends, leaving Brooke to Lucas.

Of course, Lucas, being as shy as he was, would never approach her, which was why she'd made the first move. Wearing low jeans, and a sexy top, Brooke had smiled flirtatiously at Lucas, and then in a swift second, had asked him out.

He'd said yes, and they'd been together since then. No major fights, no major problems, and a few cute nicknames. Officially Broody and Cheery, Brooke and Lucas managed to defeat all odds, and had become what Tree Hill would call 'the cutest couple ever'.

And now, at this very moment, kissing heatedly on Lucas's bed, Brooke couldn't help but think of how romantic their story was. She was sure that her and Lucas together could be some sort of Super-Couple.

And now that she thought of it, Brucas had a pretty nice ring to it. As did Brooke Scott. Grinning while she kissed him, Brooke pulled away for just a short moment.

"Are your parents home?"

"No. Away for the weekend." He told her breathlessly.

"Good." She leaned forward, bringing their lips together once more.

* * *

"You know what's weird?" Haley found herself asking her boyfriend, as the two lay together on her bed, comfortably, and fully clothed.

"No, what's weird?" He was relaxed, with his eyes closed shut, and his breaths coming in deep and shallow.

"My sister is your best friend, and is dating your brother, and I'm dating you, and best friends with your brother. How coincidental is that?"

Nathan shrugged. "You're twins. You think alike, only not really."

"Only not really." Haley agreed, laughing.

"Speaking of which, where is that crazy girl?"

"Probably with your brother." She rolled her eyes, still not quite okay with the idea, but letting it go.

Nathan and Haley weren't like Lucas and Brooke, or even Nathan and Brooke. They hadn't been best friends forever, and they hadn't had life-long crushes on each other. Haley and Brooke would go to Nathan and Lucas's house together sometimes, and Nathan would be in awe of Brooke, who had always been very pretty. Brooke would wear her hair as it naturally was, straight, or even braided. She would always make her hair beautiful, and of course, with her green eyes, and big dimples, why wouldn't Nathan like her? Haley had been quite the opposite, with her frizzy, curly hair.

Nathan had liked Haley, but he'd liked Brooke more. It had been years later, when the two had gotten over each other, that Haley had started liking Nathan. And Nathan, in return, had begun liking her back, liking the fact that she was no longer a frizzy haired little girl, but a beautiful woman, with simply curly hair, and big brown eyes.

It was then, that the sixteen-year old obviously non-virginal heartthrob, had realized he'd been stuck with a problem. He no longer wanted to sleep around, or date around, but he wanted a girlfriend. Of course, he'd never tell Haley this, in fear for the first time, of being rejected. He didn't know that Haley felt the same for him.

It was when he'd started failing that Haley had begun tutoring him, the two simply accomplices to the other. They'd gotten closer, and Nathan had opened up to Haley about everything. They'd considered themselves friends, but Brooke had thought differently.

Brooke had set the two up on a date, after Haley and Nathan had gotten into a fight. The date had proved to be the only thing the couple needed, and pretty soon, they were together.

Nathan had been Haley's first and only. It hadn't been awkward, or strange, but comfortable, and loving.

It was something that people wouldn't usually admit, but the two, even in high school, were madly, passionately in love. Nathan, formerly a playboy, and Haley, formerly alone.

Haley traced her hands over Nathan's hard stomach, and he shivered, allowing goose bumps to trail down his arms and legs, and his hair to rise.

"You cold?" She asked him softly, stopping.

"No, but you're amazing."

Haley laughed. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Oh, it has everything to do with everything."

"Really?" Haley grinned, kissing him.

He kissed her back, before pulling away. "You know," He said, "You're lucky I'm controlling myself here, because I have a thing for girls named Haley Davis."

"Really? Well, you're lucky too, because I have a thing for guys named Nathan Scott."

"Well then.." He trailed off, kissing her once more, and rolling on top of her.

She squealed. "Nathan! Brooke could be home at any time."

Nathan paused for a second, before shrugging. "She can watch."


	5. Tutor Girl & Tigger

_Hey, everyone! This is the last chapter before I leave, so show some love, lol._

**Hallaina**: Brooke probably would be the queen of TV. She seems like a totally OC-obsessed person. Thanks. I love writing Brooke and Lucas. I know, I should have named the chapter 'Sports and Porn', lol. They really are, you're right. I know. I wonder what Brooke's first time was. We don't get to see much of Brooke pre-Lucas. Of course. While the parents are away, Brooke and Lucas will play. Frizzy-haired little girl Haley was adorable. Hehe. Hey, Brooke got Haley and Nathan together in the show, too. Remember? She planned that whole 'date' for them. He is. I love Nathan 3. He's so cute. I had to incorporate some of the show. So, maybe it wasn't the four fathers, it was Brooke instead, lol.

**Daddyzangel108**: That's interesting, lol. Pretty much. Thanks. You know, I bet you I'll end up crying, lol. Thanks! I can say that I can relate. Lmao. Psychic and psycho. Works for me.

**Jacqueline22393**: I'm memorized the 22393, funny. Yes, she can, lol. Do you like Brucas? Or just in this story? Of course, I mean, it's Naley. Even when the writing sucks, they're still adorable, lol. Okay, well, there's a really good story by hilaryhilary called 'When One Door Opens'. You should check it out, it's really good.

**Hilaryhilary**: So true. I must say that Haley James is a really good name, though.

**CCScott23**: Of course. I had to include some Naley loving. Thanks!

**Cait**: Thanks so much! Yeah, everyone's going to need to be aware of the background, and I just want to, you know, cover it all, lol. That's exactly what I'm doing. I'm having couples, but trying to focus on friendship more. You understand me so well. Thanks! I really enjoyed this review. Brightened up my day a little bit.

**Ali-Chan1**: Thanks!

**CutieRay**: Thanks! It'll be really minor, the Jake/Peyton, but it'll definitely be there.

**Farah A**: I hate Felix and Anna, too. I'm so glad they left. I love Brucas and Naley, but writing fluff is hard for me. Thanks! I love Brucas, Naley, Baley (friendship), and Brathan too. Definitely some of my favorites.

**Shehasnotime**: Good! I look forward to them. Hopefully I'll still be here. So true. I love this story. It's so much fun to write. I love Laguna Beach too, and Brooke seems like she would as well. Thanks! I'm glad you like him here.

**Brucas4ever**: Thanks, and you're right. Drama is just around the corner, spying on them.

**Naleyforeva**: Thanks! It's only if they're like, in a serious situation or they're feeling emotions really strongly. Not like, sexual, lol, more like, if something's going wrong, and one's really scared, the other can feel it too. You're right. It's high-stress situation things. Thanks! I love writing the parallels, I can't help but include them.

**TutorGurl**: I know. There's much Baley-ness in this chapter. This is officially the last chapter until next week, so I'm going to give everyone like, a weekend break, I guess. Thanks!

**Nathan'sRaven**: Good, I'm glad you liked. I'm glad you liked the Brucas too. I didn't know that you weren't a Brucas fan? Thanks! Enjoy this chapter.

* * *

**Only The Good Die Young**

**Chapter Four: Tutor Girl & Tigger**

The door to Haley's room sprung open, and she shot up quickly, looking towards the person that had opened the door.

It was Brooke, with a grin on her face. Dressed in an orange tank top, and a very short navy blue skirt, her grin managed to deepen.

"Good morning, Tutor Girl." The younger of the two leaned against the doorway, and managed to lessen her grin to a friendly smile.

"Good morning, Brooke," Haley rolled her eyes, not able to find a suitable nickname for Brooke. "What do you want? It's a weekend."

"Yes, you're right, it is. Which is why a bunch of us are going to spend the day at the beach, and maybe, you know, on Dad's boat." Brooke managed to cough out the last part, and Haley laughed.

"So basically we're going to hang out at the beach and mess around on Dad's boat?"

"Pretty much. What do you say?" Brooke looked down at her tired sister hopefully, grinning once more when Haley finally nodded.

"Fine. Nathan better be there."

"I knew you'd say that, which is why I called him first."

"How'd he take that? I mean, considering it's nine in the morning. On a weekend."

"He bitched at me for like an hour." Brooke shrugged, examining her nails.

"Nice. Okay, what should I wear?"

"I don't know. How about you wear a skimpy bathing suit for once? I'm so not letting you leave dressed in a one piece." Brooke sternly placed her hands on her hips.

Haley laughed. "Okay Brooke, that was like, last year, when I was completely body shy. Not that I'm not body shy, but I'm better now."

"Okay. Be ready in like ten minutes. I'm going to go get my new beach bag tote, totally a la' Jessica Simpson." Brooke squealed excitedly, rushing away, and Haley shook her head.

She opened her closet, pausing for a minute, before turning her head in the direction of Brooke's room.

"Brooke! I don't have any skimpy bathing suits!"

* * *

Brooke's sky blue Volkswagen Beetle drove through the streets of Tree Hill, towards Peyton's house. Haley nervously adjusted her red tank top, making sure that it covered her well.

"Hales, relax. You look fine." Brooke told her sister, as they pulled up in front of Peyton's house.

Sighing, Brooke honked the horn, and it was only a matter of seconds before Peyton rushed out of her front door, flipping Brooke off, and hopping into the backseat. Haley noticed she was wearing something close to what Brooke was wearing, in style sense.

They drove in silence for a while, before Brooke spoke quietly. "Peyton, you know you love me more then anything in the world, right?"

"Brooke, what did you do?" Peyton looked towards Brooke suspiciously, and Haley raised her eyebrows at her sister.

"Nothing." Brooke managed to squeak out, desperately trying to avoid the glares coming her way.

"B. Davis, if you don't tell me right now-" Peyton leaned forward, completely forgetting the idea of a seatbelt even existed.

"Okay, P. Sawyer, don't be mad, but I kind of sort of invited Jake to hang out with us today." Brooke spoke quickly, with her eyes squeezed shut.

"Brooke!"

"I'm sorry, okay? It was Nathan's idea." Brooke thought quickly to blame Nathan, it had been his idea, after all.

Peyton sighed, before leaning back in her seat, and focusing her gaze outside the window.

It was a few minutes before Brooke and Haley both heard Peyton's voice.

"Brooke?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

* * *

Sun beat down onto Brooke's car as she manages to park in the sunniest part of the parking lot. There were few shaded spots, and the spots that were shaded, were taken.

Haley hopped out of the car, and Peyton followed, nervously tucking a few blonde strands behind her ears, and looking around to see if Nathan's truck was anywhere around.

Brooke took her time, applying shiny pink lip gloss, and fixing her hair, before she too stepped out of the car.

Grabbing all the stuff from the car, Brooke, Haley, and Peyton made their way towards the dock, where Brooke and Haley's father's boat was parked.

Nathan was already there, leaning against it, while Lucas and Jake were talking and laughing. Upon seeing Brooke, Nathan smirked.

"Of course, leave it to Brooke Davis to be late to the 'fun day' she planned." Brooke made a face at Nathan.

"Shut up."

"Ooh, ouch, burn." He rolled his eyes.

"Hey Peyton." Jake smiled warmly towards Peyton, and shyly she did the same.

"Hey Jake."

Sensing romance would soon begin, Brooke held up the keys to her father's boat.

"Okay, let's go."

"I'm driving!" Nathan followed her, as did everyone else.

"Like hell you are."

"Brooke, come on." Nathan whined, and Haley shook her head, grabbing him, and pulling him off towards the front of the boat.

Lucas stood next to Brooke as she started the boat up, explaining all it's functions to him.

Peyton saw Jake sitting by himself, and hesitantly took a seat besides him.

"So," She said suddenly, "How come you're always so busy?"

"What do you mean?" He looked up at her, arching an eyebrow.

"I mean, you never come to school parties, you miss practice all the time, and you're always out of school. Is there a reason?"

He leaned closer to her, so his warm breath hit her cheek. "It's a secret."

"A secret?" Now, she arched an eyebrow, extremely curious.

"Yeah. But it's not mine to tell." Jake shrugged, and Peyton was tempted to press him for more, but she shrugged as well.

"Okay."

She turned to look at Brooke, who was now joined by Haley. Lucas had taken Haley's place next to Nathan, and the two brothers seemed to be talking about basketball, as both kept making gestures of what seemed to be scoring a ball into a hoop. Haley and Brooke were laughing, and slapping each other playfully as Brooke drove the comfortable, but fast boat.

Jake looked at Peyton with a twinkle in his eye. She hadn't been like every other girl. She hadn't pressed him for more. She'd simply let it go. He managed to smile at her, the girl he himself had liked for months.

"Haley!" Brooke giggled, shoving Haley playfully, "You're going to make me crash the boat."

"Whatever." The other girl smirked.

"Nathan!" Brooke yelled to the front of the boat, where Nathan and Lucas were still talking.

"What do you want?"

"Come drive the boat. I want to get started on tanning."

He shrugged, and took her place. Brooke grabbed both Haley and Peyton's hands, and the three walked towards the front.

Feeling overpowered by the female population, Lucas joined Jake in the back, where Nathan was.

Brooke quickly pushed large sunglasses onto her eyes, to keep from the sun's rays. She peeled off her tank top, to show off her perfectly toned stomach, and a black bikini top. Pulling off her skirt as well, it was apparent that she wore a matching black bikini bottom.

Haley could see that Peyton had also stripped down to a white bathing suit, and was putting on her own sunglasses.

Haley looked around subconsciously. If she took off her top and bottom, the boys would surely be able to see her. She felt a nudge, and looked down to see Brooke.

"Hales, come on. You look hot."

Nodding towards her sister, Haley removed her tank top, showing off a green bikini top, with a flower embroidered on one of the cups. Then slowly, she tugged off her bottoms, which showed a matching green color. Pulling sunglasses out of her bag, she nervously placed them onto her face, and leaned back besides Brooke.

"That a girl." She heard her sister mumble encouragingly.

The boys at the back were definitely looking at them, hence the newfound silence.

It was then that Haley felt sexy, in her small bathing suit, with her already tanned legs, and pink gloss smeared on her lips. She felt like Brooke.

And that was something she'd never felt before.

But she wasn't complaining.

* * *

"Davis, I'm hungry. Please, tell me you brought food." Jake looked at Brooke as he asked her the question, and she rolled her eyes.

Sighing, Brooke closed her magazine and stood, walking towards a cooler she'd brought along. She pulled out various cut up fruits, as well as some drinks, and handed them around.

"Nate, let's dock here." She told Nathan, and he nodded, stopping the boat.

Lucas tossed the anchor under the water, and the boat bounced for a while, before finally calming, going with the slight wave of the water.

Pulling out another lunch box, Brooke grabbed a few sandwiches that she'd made that morning from the bottom, and set them on one of the tables of the boat, offering anyone one.

"Okay, so, who wants to go for a sw-" She had clapped her hands, looking towards everyone. But before she could even finish, Nathan, Jake, and Lucas had all jumped into the water, causing her to roll her eyes.

Haley giggled as Nathan splashed her, and slowly got in. "Oh Damn, it's cold!"

Brooke followed her, smiling. "Of course it's cold, Tutor Girl. We're in the ocean."

Haley had jumped back out of the water by the time Brooke was in, swimming around with Lucas happily.

"Hales, come on! You have to come in!" Lucas told her, advancing slowly towards her.

"Look, even Peyton's coming in." Brooke pointed towards the blonde, as she dove into the water.

"I don't want to. I'm feeling sort of tired, so I'll just sit and watch."

"Right." Brooke winked at Nathan, and in a second, Haley was once more in the water, having been pulled in by Nathan.

"Oh my God!" She sputtered, laughing as she did.

Laughs echoed from around, and Haley jumped onto her sister, pushing her down under the water.

Brooke resurfaced, a look of surprise of her face.

"Oh you're going down, Tutor Girl."

"Bring it on," Haley paused, "Tigger."


	6. The Trusting of Feelings

_I'm back! And I have to say, I was pleasantly surprised at the amount of reviews I received. Thanks so much to everyone, especially for making an effort to leave long reviews. I'm very proud. Anyway, enjoy._

**Hallaina**: There was definitely some Baley-ness, which is what I'm sure everyone was dying for. Orange, lol. You know where I get that from? The season premiere. She was wearing an orange tank top and a navy blue short skirt. Yes, Jake enters the story. There probably won't be too much of him, but he'll be in it. Peyton and Jake are adorable, I'll admit it. I especially loved their first interaction, with the basketball. Yeah, they're like best friends. Nate's a bold guy, so I wouldn't be surprised if it was something he did. (coughPeyton remembers being pulled into water cough) Boogie dances, lol. Don't worry, I'm back now. And I can't wait for your review, I have to say I'm really looking forward to it.

**Farah A**: Me too! That's cool. I'm glad, because I thought everyone was going to hate it. I didn't think it was the best. In fact, I was pretty sure it was the worst. Yes, that face makes me laugh, hehe. Thanks, lol.

**Daddyzangel108**: Thanks! I may, or I may not. Ah, I don't mind. That's weird to picture, lol. Your neighbor just walks into the room and starts asking you if you're reading One Tree Hill Fan-Fiction? Lmao! That's hilarious. I'm back with updates, so I hope you like this one.

**CutieRay**: I'm glad you liked the Jake/Peyton. There may not be much of them, but at least we still get a little bit. Thanks!

**Hilaryhilary**: Aww, I'm talking to one, because you aren't here! I miss you! choking up

**Naleyforeva**: Thanks! Aww, thanks. I'm glad you liked it. It would. Thanks! I'm glad you like my fashion sense. That's nice to say. Brooke's more responsible now that she's with Luke. And it was her natural instinct to bring food, since we all know Brooke loves food. Wait, do we? Maybe. Whatever. Yeah, I guess there's a character change, lol. I'm pretty sure you won't this chapter. In a few chapters, maybe.

**Jumper**: It'll be a little while, don't worry.

**Jacqueline22393**: Thanks! Yep, Tutor Girl and Tigger. Oh, okay. Because I was like, wait, does she even like Brooke/Lucas? Haha. Aww, thanks Jackie, but remember what we talked about? No one ever likes their own work, hehe. No, it's a Laley. I was pretty sure you liked Laley, that's why I asked.

**HaleynNathan23**: Yep. I'm back now, though. Nate can so be a girl at times, I totally agree. Exactly. Of course Peyton likes Jake. Peyton and Jake were like, meant to be. Lmao. I'm sure they don't need anymore porn. Thanks. Yes, I realized by your pen name, lol.

**Nathan'sRaven**: Thanks! Yes, Jake and Peyton were definitely slowly acting on some feelings. There will certainly be some light, but you're right, there will be more. Haha, you know me so well. Oh, okay, I get you. When is season two starting there? I'll have to read that. I heard it was really good by someone, I can't remember who. I'll check it out.

**CCScott23**: Thanks! I'm glad everyone liked it. I happen to love their nicknames. Me too, lol.

**Cait**: Thanks so much! Well, yeah, there will be some bad, but there will also be some good. I'm glad that you were glad to receive an update, heh. I must say, although it wasn't the longest, this review is probably one of my most favorites I've gotten for my story. Dude, I thought this story was going to do so bad, since it's not all Naley, but I'm glad that wasn't the case, lol.

**Brucas4ever**, **PrincessSparkle15**, **Beachiegal**: Thanks! I'm glad you liked it.

* * *

**Only The Good Die Young**

**Chapter Five: The Trusting of Feelings**

Brooke sat up in bed, looking around her room cautiously, realizing it was a Monday.

Where was Haley? It was almost every Monday that Haley would wake Brooke, who almost always forgot to set her alarm clock on Sunday nights.

Sitting up, the brunette tossed her covers off of her thin frame, padding towards the door of her bedroom.

Brooke leaned her head on her door, straining to hear any noise from the outside world.

Nothing.

Hurriedly, she walked to Haley's room, wondering if her twin sister had left for the first time in forever without her.

But as Brooke's eyes landed on Haley's door, which was partly open, she could clearly see a sleeping frame, hugging a pillow close to her small body.

Brooke's eyes widened in surprise, and she allowed her body to rest against the frame of Haley's door.

She watched as her sister's chest rose and fell with deep, ragged breaths. It was so unlike Haley to not wake up on a school day.

Slowly, Brooke made her way towards Haley's bed, pushing her own body underneath the covers, besides her sister.

She didn't want to ruin what she considered to be a moment for her sister to rest peacefully, but softly, she nudged Haley.

Haley's eyes opened slowly, taking in the atmosphere around her. Taking in her sister. In her bed.

"Hey, forget to set your alarm clock?" Her voice was soft, with no hint of teasing present.

Haley shrugged, and closed her eyes once more. "I'm really tired."

"You were tired yesterday too,"

"I know. I don't think I'll be able to make it to school today. I'll probably fall asleep in class." She finished with a yawn, and Brooke nodded.

"Okay well, I'm going to school, just because, for some reason, I love school, despite the morning factor. I'll get your homework for you, okay?"

Haley nodded, mumbling a 'thank you', before falling back asleep. Brooke kissed her sister's forehead, and then quickly scurried to her own bedroom, seeing that she had mere minutes to be at school.

* * *

Peyton absentmindedly twirled a strand of her curly blonde locks, watching as Brooke coached Theresa into doing a hard part of the girls' routine.

Sighing, Brooke was at Peyton's side in seconds, looking around at the basketball players, practicing. The cheerleaders should have been practicing too, but Brooke didn't find it necessary as her eyes scanned over a shirtless Lucas playing basketball.

"Damn." She murmured, and Peyton arched an eyebrow at her best friend.

"Um, Brooke? Cheerleading Nazi? Why are we suddenly taking a twenty minute break?"

Brooke rolled her eyes, as if it were completely obvious. To her, it was. "Just look at him, Peyt. He's so gorgeous. I mean, personally, I think the basketball team's uniforms should contain no shirt. So we could have more eye candy," She winked at Peyton, before her eyes landed on Nathan, who was standing close behind them, with his back turned, "I mean, except for Nathan. He needs a little bit of work on the upper body, if you know what I mean."

She had said it so casually, for a mere couple of seconds, Nathan had actually found her serious. He turned to look at her, rolling his eyes. "This coming from the girl who wears a bathing suit while she cheers me on."

"Hey, at least I look good in it." Brooke grinned, hitching up the back of cheerleading skirt teasingly.

Nathan shook his head, walking away. Both her and Peyton could distinctly hear his words as he walked off.

"Tease."

* * *

Haley rolled over in her bed, her eyes opening slowly. Feeling her stomach grumble, Haley decided it was time to get some food in her stomach.

She sat up, and instantly was hit with a wave of dizziness. Closing her eyes, Haley fell back onto her pillow.

Maybe with just a few more hours of sleep, she'd be okay.

* * *

Brooke jogged up the stairs of her large home, and found her way towards Haley's room.

Pushing the door open, Brooke smiled towards her sister, who was still sleeping. She hoped Haley had gotten up to at least get some food and water, and knowing Haley, she probably had.

"Hey Hales," She said softly, "I've got a game tonight, so do you think you'll be okay here, sleeping"  
Silence.

Brooke tapped Haley's shoulder. "Haley?"

No movement.

Feeling panicked, Brooke gave her sister a rough shake.

Haley's eyes opened, and she squinted. "What are you doing?"

"You weren't waking up, I panicked."

"Oh, sorry. I'm still kind of tired." Haley smiled as she spoke, and then her eyes closed once more.

The Davis girl had fallen back to sleep instantly, and Brooke stood, walking towards her bedroom door.

She couldn't help but feel slightly worried. It was so unlike Haley to sleep for hours and hours.

Convincing herself that she was being stupid, Brooke gathered her stuff, heading out for her game.

But Brooke Davis wasn't thoroughly convinced that everything was okay, which could prove to be a problem. See, Brooke had always felt she'd had a sort of sixth sense. She'd felt, psychic, if you will. Whenever she had a bad feeling, it had always somehow proved to be true.

And at this moment, what scared Brooke most, was that she had a bad feeling.


	7. Do What You Must

_I'm really in a mood to write today, so don't be surprised if you get another chapter from me today. I could surprise you._

**Shehasnotime**: Yep, I'm back with more updates. Hey, I never did get that update for 'My Only Enemy', but I'm looking forward to it. You never know, hehe.

**Hallaina**: Of course. Brooke's the kind of person that never sets their alarm. Aw, I wish I had a sister. Well, she likes the whole 'social cheerleader' thing, you know? Not like, academic school. Me too, I totally agree. It probably will. I mean, I'll probably be bawling by the end of the story, lol. Brooke needs to trust her gut instinct, especially if she's always right, I agree. I'm not going to make Haley ungood! Then, everyone would want her to die! I'll definitely give you a warning, don't worry. Aw, I feel honored, honestly. Thanks, m' dear. Yummy, thanks for the cookies!

**Farah A**: It may be going 'that' way, but I may pull a shocker, you never know.

**Daddyzangel108**: I know! We should so petition for that! Don't worry, I'll make it worthwhile. (Hopefully.)

**Nathan'sRaven**: I'm not trying! I can't help it if I naturally do, lol. Oh, you ordered it? That's going to be awesome! You can just sit and watch the entire thing in one go! Fun stuff, I'm telling you.

**CCScott23**: Thanks! I love Brooke and her mumbling towards Nate and Luke, too. So Brooke.

**CutieRay**: Nothing big, yet. There will, at some point, be something big. Good or bad, I won't tell, hehe.

**BrucasNaleyluvr**: Now, I can't tell you that! I'd ruin the surprise.

**Brucas4ever**: Thanks! Hehe, Brooke loves guys without shirts, we all know that!

**HaleynNathan23**: Lmao. Good, I'm glad you like it. I love his body, too! Of course, she was joking. She just knew he was behind her, so she wanted to tease him. I can't tell you whether or not Haley's sick, because the story would be ruined for you! Those would be major spoilers. Lol, thanks.

**Cait**: That's always good. I love it when that happens. Aw, thanks. It was short. Sometimes I do that; write really short chapters. I can't help it. If I put anymore in, then this chapter would have nothing, hehe. You know what I love about you? You totally get me! It's so cool. You understand why some of my updates are shorter, and that's so cool, because I don't think many other people do. Brooke is more nurturing and caring then people think, which is good. It's fun to show a side of her people don't usually see. I'm glad you like it! Thanks so much! Were you surprised to get this one? No way, Dude, you can call me Dude. Do you mind if I call you Dude?

**Naleyforeva**: You can keep your tissues handy, but I'm warning you, you may not need them. I know! Yeah, when she's sick, but now, it's not that she's sick, she's just way too un-motivated and tired to get out of bed. Lmao. With tissues! Good..

**BlueSilverLining**: I just started reading your story 'Maybe Tomorrow', and I have to tell you, it's really good. You're English, aren't you? I can tell through your writing, lol. Thanks so much, I'm really glad you like it!

**Friends Fan**: Awesome! I'm glad the story is your new favorite!

**Shana**, **beachiegal**,** jumper**: Thanks so much for reading, I'm glad you like it!

* * *

**Only The Good Die Young**

**Chapter Six: Do What You Must**

Brooke hesitantly looked through the door of Haley's room, hoping more then anything she'd be out of bed, getting dressed.

Her heart dropped as she saw her sister's sleeping form. Biting her lip, Brooke sat down besides Haley on her bed.

"Haley, are you okay?" She asked cautiously.

Haley's eyes opened, and she smiled up at Brooke warmly. "I'm fine. I've just been tired lately, and I have no idea why."

"I'm going to take you to a doctor. It's not normal to be this tired."

"No, no, no, no," Haley shook her head, "No doctors. This is the last day of school I'm going to miss, okay? And then I'll be all rested and good."

Brooke bit her lip, but nodded. "Okay. Promise?"

"Promise. I've just been really overworked, with school and everything."

"Okay." Brooke nodded once more, this time more reassured.

"Love you. Have fun at school." Haley closed her eyes, and Brooke smiled, standing up.

"Love you, too." She whispered quietly as she stood by Haley's door.

* * *

"Brooke!" Brooke's head snapped towards the sound of the voice. She smiled, upon seeing Nathan's arrival.

"Hey." No jokes and no fun. After all, it was just them.

"Is Haley here today?" He asked her briefly, running his hand nervously up and down the strap of his backpack.

"No, she's going to be here tomorrow, though."

"I don't get it. She's sick?"

"No. Just tired."

Nathan's eyebrows knitted together in confusion. "She's been absent since Monday, and it's Thursday now. How tired can you get?"

"Pretty tired, I guess." Brooke shrugged, walking away.

* * *

Peyton's drawing was coming along nicely, in her opinion. It was of a certain curly-haired boy, with deep brown eyes.

Jake. Her feelings for Jake had secretly deepened over the past couple of weeks. He was just so nice, and genuine. He wasn't like any other guy she'd dated before.

Someone pushed the door open, and she quickly closed up her sketchbook, guiltily looking up towards the door.

"What were you drawing, P. Sawyer?" Brooke's eyes darted towards Peyton's sketchbook, and Peyton tucked it under her arms protectively.

"Nothing B. Davis," Peyton lied, "What brings you here?"

"Honestly," Brooke paused, taking a seat on Peyton's bed, "Haley. She's been 'tired' for the entire week, and she won't let me take her to a doctor."

"How tired?"

"Well, as you probably know, she hasn't been to school the entire past week, and she sleeps all day and night, and I don't think she's eating very much."

"Then that's it. She's not eating, and therefore, she's getting no energy, so she's just getting more tired."

"So, you think if I get her to eat, she'll be less tired?"

"Definitely. Trust me, lack of food can get you really tired. She's probably starving."

"Thanks for the tip. I'd die without you. I just can't help but feel like there's something wrong." Brooke licked her lips nervously, looking down.

Peyton's legs dropped from her desk, and she leaned forward, eyeing Brooke. "What do you mean, wrong?"

Brooke inhaled sharply. This thought had occurred to her the night before, and had deprived her from sleep for hours. "I think, maybe, she might-"

"How'd I know you two would be here?" Nathan rolled his eyes as he appeared through Peyton's bedroom door, sitting besides Brooke.

"What were you guys talking about?" He looked back and forth between Brooke and Peyton, who both had similar pained expressions.

Brooke shot Peyton a warning look, before plastering a smile onto her face. "Nothing important. Just how much Peyton's in love with Jake."

Peyton slapped a hand on her desk. "You guys seriously need to drop it! I don't like Jake!"

"Really?" A smirk formed on Brooke's pretty face, as she quickly grabbed Peyton's sketchbook, flipping it open.

Both Nathan and Brooke looked over the page, and Brooke's eyes began to water, as a small smile appeared on Nathan's face.

Peyton frowned. Brooke couldn't have been tearing up to Jake's picture. She walked over to the bed, peering over Brooke's shoulder.

The sketch was of Brooke and Haley hugging each other. It was perfect, probably her best sketch. All the details were perfect; from Brooke's dimples, to Haley's eyes. On the bottom, the word 'Twins' rest alone.

"You never showed me this." Brooke whispered, a smile finally forming on her face.

"I keep forgetting." Peyton shrugged her shoulders.

"I think it's great."

Both heads turned towards Nathan, and Brooke laughed. "Great? Nice use of words, Nate."

Nathan laughed. "Well it is."

"Yeah," Brooke repeated, "It is."

* * *

Balancing a tray of food in her hands, Brooke kicked Haley's door open, flicking on the light switch.

Haley's eyes opened, and she squinted at the unfamiliarity.

Brooke grinned, and took a seat at the edge of the bed, placing the food before Haley.

"I brought you some food. I figured you hadn't eaten in a while."

Haley's eyes went over the food, and she shook her head. "I haven't. I'm dying of hunger."

Brooke's smile widened. "Good. Eat."

"You made all this? Are you sure it's edible?" Haley was already back to her old self as she took a bite of pasta, which she was surprised to find, was good.

"Yes, I'm sure." Brooke couldn't stop her smile from growing as her sister ate hungrily.

She took this as an opportunity to look over her older sister, who's frame had shortened. She looked as if she'd lost about ten pounds, and there were dark circles underneath her eyes, despite all the sleeping she'd been doing.

"You okay?" Brooke asked softly, and suddenly.

Haley bit her lip, but nodded. "I'm still tired. I don't know why."

It was right then, watching her sister eat, taking in her thinning wrists and more defined cheekbones, that Brooke decided she would take Haley to a doctor. For, or against her wishes. It didn't matter anymore.


	8. When You Hope For The Flu

_Hey, I was almost finished with this chapter yesterday, but then I got stuck. So sorry everyone. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and leave lots of reviews! I was so happy to see we've already reached one hundred! Thanks so much!_

**Daddyzangel108**: I would, I know that for sure, hehe. I know! Jeez. I bet the whole reason some people watch the show is so they can see Chad shirtless. Oh yes, James shirtless is definitely worth my while. Aw, don't get too sad.

**Hallaina**: I'm so sorry. I was totally in the mood, and then I don't know what happened. I always talk to myself. Are you really? Oh, then definitely have some tissues ready at all times, hehe. I love Jake, and Jake and Peyton.. Their jail scene was my favorite. So adorable. Of course it doesn't. We all know Jake wants Jeyton forever. Hehe, nice use of words. Thanks very much. ESP waves, lmao. And she got them, too! Awesome. Hehe. You are so emotionally attached to this story.

**Nathan's Raven**: I'm killing you, eh? Hehe, thanks Ange. Oh, and I updated Time Just Won't Stop for you AGAIN, aren't you proud?

**Naleyforeva**: Me too. I can only imagine it, but I wish I could see what it would look like. I don't know. He's just busy with Basketball, and he probably didn't think much of it. You know how guys are.

**Farah A**: The title is very sad, I know. But don't judge a book by it's cover. It's up, now! I may start working on the next chapter right now, too. So, we're all good.

**Cait**: I'm glad you weren't! I knew you wanted to be surprised. Thanks so much, Cait, that means a lot to me. Exactly. Damn, you get me so much. She's sort of always worried, but now, she's going to get more and more protective. Lmao. That made no sense whatsoever, your last line. But thanks anyway, hehe.

**BrucasNaleyluvr**: Okay, I don't want anything to be too painful, but I'm just warning you, the story may go down that path, and I really hope that you're okay with that. If it hurts you too much, you don't have to keep reading, but yeah, that could be what happens.

**Brucas4ever**: Thanks! Of course Brooke has to tease Peyton! That's the only way she can get Peyton to finally agree! Lol.

**NiCoLe7409**: Depending on how emotional you are, you might. If you're really emotional, then you might this chapter. I don't know, lol. Thanks!

**HalesnLukeBFF4ever**: Hey Amber! I missed you! I couldn't either, but it's so fun to write! Aw, I'm so glad, Amber! Me too! It's so fun writing them as friends! By the way, any stories from you coming soon, Amber? I'm not telling you, but if you keep reading, you'll soon find out!

**Jacqueline22393**: Sisterhood shippy kind of thing, lol. You don't have to reply for every chapter, Jackie. I'd still love you, anyway.

**HaleynNathan23**: Peyton does loooove Jake! Peyton was probably thankful, that's for sure. Thanks for not pressuring, it helps me think, lol. Some people are always like, 'If you don't update, I'll kill you!' every five seconds, and that never usually helps, lol.

**TutorGurl**: I could tell a lot of people were. A lot of people are probably really looking forward to their reactions. I know I am. Does that sound weird? Well, that's okay. I'm glad I have your okay to off Haley, lol. Yes, everyone knew about Haley's cancer before.

**Shehasnotime**: Okay, I'll hold you to that. Except some protective Brooke, hopefully.

**PrincessSparkle15**, **CCScott23**, **Fire Gazer**, **Clarkson04**, **Clemsontigerschic**, **Beachiegal**, **Cutie Ray**, **Simply bored**: Thanks, and I'm glad you like the story!

* * *

**Only The Good Die Young**

**Chapter Seven: When You Wish For The Flu**

Friday morning, when Brooke popped into Haley's room to see if she was still sleeping, she was surprised to see her sister was already up, pulling on clothes half-heartedly.

"Good morning, Sis." Brooke said cheerfully.

"Morning." Haley yawned and faced Brooke.

For the first time in her life, seeing her sister's appearance caused Brooke to wince. With no makeup, dark circles lined Haley's eyes, and she looked nothing like her usual stuff.

Sighing, Brooke took a seat on Haley's bed. She had honestly hoped that Haley would be okay, and all her doctor problems would go away. But there was obviously something wrong with Haley, and seeing as how there were no parents to watch over the two girls, it was Brooke who would be forced to make the parental move.

She forced herself to look up at Haley's tired eyes, and she managed a small smile. "Haley, I have to take you to the doctor."

"No." Haley shook her head.

"Yes. Haley, I'm taking you."

"I'm not going, Brooke. I feel fine!"

"You feel fine?" Brooke stood angrily, "Haley! Look at yourself in the mirror! You look like you got hit by a semi! You don't even act like yourself anymore! You're tired constantly, and you have huge dark circles underneath your eyes- I mean, something's wrong!"

Taken aback by her sister's outburst, Haley slowly made her way towards her mirror, gasping quietly as she looked at her eyes. Running her fingers slowly underneath them, she felt hot tears form.

"I don't feel like myself." She told Brooke honestly, allowing her brown eyes to lock with her sister's own hazel ones.

"Then let me take you to a doctor."

Haley nodded. "Now?"

"Now," Brooke agreed, standing up, "I'll make an emergency appointment. Everything will be okay. Don't worry, Hales."

"I know."

"Okay, I'll uh, go call now." Nervously, Brooke left the room to call the doctor, and Haley fell back on her bed, grabbing her favorite stuffed animal, a small pink elephant, and looking up at the ceiling, allowing tears to slip from her eyes.  
"Something's wrong."

* * *

The drive to Tree Hill Medical Center was quiet. Brooke drove silently, and Haley chose the music, but neither chose to sing along, no longer feeling like their usual cheery selves.

Something wasn't right, and the both of them knew it. Haley wore large dark sunglasses over her face, so that her eyes would stay hidden, and Brooke could swear that out of the corner of her own eyes, she could see teardrops falling.

They reached the building, and went up to the sixth floor together, holding hands. No words needed to be spoken, but it was important that the two of them stayed together. Especially during tough times, like they always had.

After signing in, the two girls sat hesitantly in a corner of the room, heads bent together.

"No matter what," Brooke whispered weakly towards her sister, "I'll always be here for you."

"I know."

A door swung open, and a nurse looked out towards the group of people before her. "Ms. Haley Davis!" She called.

Both Haley and Brooke stood, and together, the two followed the nurse towards a room.

"Honey," The nurse gestured towards Haley, "Do you know your weight and height?"

Haley shrugged. "I'm five four, and I'm not exactly sure how much I weigh."

"Okay, well, do you mind if we weigh you here?"

"No."

Brooke watched painfully as Haley stepped onto the scale, and the woman measured it out.

A tight lipped smile passed over the nurse's lips. "Ninety nine pounds."

"There's no way," Haley shook her head, "I was one hundred ten last week."

"The doctor will be in to see you soon." The nurse left them in the room, and Haley turned to Brooke, a look of shock on her face.

"Brooke, there's been a mistake. I'm not ninety nine pounds. That's like, anorexic skinny!"

"It's okay, Haley. It's just because you haven't eaten much in the past week. You'll gain all your weight back, don't worry."

"I didn't eat at all until you fed me." Haley admitted, keeping her head down.

"Why not?" Brooke cried, and then immediately afterward shut herself up, in fear of being too loud.

"Because- I was just too tired to get out of bed. I couldn't get out of bed, no matter how hard I tried."

"But you had water."

"From Sunday."

"Oh. Hales, I'm so sorry. I should have known." Brooke shook her head guiltily, and Haley frowned.

"It's not your fault, okay? I was just being stupid, and I didn't bother to tell you."

"But I-"

"Hello Ladies." Both heads turned towards the door, where Haley's doctor for years, Dr. Beldam stood.

"Hey Doc." Haley smiled.

"So Haley, your sister here called me and said there was an emergency with you. What's up?"

"I've been sleeping all of this past week."

"Yes, most people do sleep." Dr. Beldam frowned.

"No, I mean, all night and all day."

"And she was so tired, she couldn't even get up to eat! That's why she's so thin!" Brooke blurted out, and both Haley and Dr. Beldam looked towards her.

"That too," Haley mumbled quietly, "And look at the bags underneath my eyes. I'm still tired!"

"Okay, let's run some tests. I'm not sure what this could be, other then maybe the flu."

Brooke nodded hopefully. She hoped it was the flu, because then it wouldn't be-

"So, there's nothing else you think it might be?"

"I honestly hope not." Suddenly, Dr. Beldam wore a grim expression on her pretty features.

So there was that possibility. Brooke bit her lip to keep from crying, and looked down. "So, what do we have to do? As in tests?"

"We're going to do a blood test, and then you're going to have to do the standard pee-in-the cup test…" Haley smiled, and nodded. "Not too bad."

"Okay then, I'll be right back."

Haley looked towards Brooke, and swallowed.

And then, at the same time, the two girls, both attempting to think rationally, spoke at the same time.

"It's probably just the flu."


	9. Boys Worry Too

_This is the shortest chapter, too, and it's sort of weird. But for some reason, I like it._

**Nathan'sRaven**: No, I don't want you to die. Just enjoy everything while you can, hehe. Thanks.

**Hallaina**: I know! I'm so happy that everyone likes this story! Dude, don't think negative, lol. Lmao! You're so funny: "Though I guess my begging won't do any good seeing as how you're most likely going to die anyway." You're hilarious, do you know that, Lizzie? Were you really crying? Awww. You can name the stuffed elephant, and I'll even put it in the story for you. I totally didn't realize that, lol. Sorry, I wasn't aware it was the number of death! I know, well, it sort of depends on your height. I'm 5'4 (The same as Haley, coincidentally), and I'm about 105, and I don't look like walking death, lol. The doctor is a girl! And she teases Haley, and they know each other well, you know? Because this doctor was the doctor that first treated Haley when she had cancer. Dude, I laughed my ass off at the last part: "Hello, my name is Lizzie, and I'm a Only The Good Die Younaholic'." I don't think it would be possible for you to get much smarter.

**Jumper**: You're like, psychic. I already have most of the story planned out, and this chapter, was coincidentally supposed to be about Nathan and Luke, and that's what you said you wanted, lol.

**CutieRay**: I have a bad habit of writing short chapters. I usually write between 4-5 pages on word for this story. And this ones super short, sorry.

**BrucasNaleyluvr**: Aww, I like teared up at this review. I'm so glad you like this story, and I hope it sort of- helps. She read it? Oh, that's so sad. I hope she liked it, you know, despite everything. What's Christina's last name? I want to dedicate the next chapter to her.

**Daddyzangel108**: I feel so bad! I'm making everyone so sad. It's probably going to be about thirty chapters long. Don't worry, I'll try to please.

**Farah A**: It's okay. You don't have to leave reviews every chapter, but it is very fun to get them, hehe.

**HaleynNathan23**: I'm glad we agree, heh. Yeah, ninety-nine pounds is pretty thin, but it really all depends on your height. I'm about one hundred five pounds, and I'm five' four", and I don't look outrageously thin. It really all depends on your height. Lol, I'm like, lecturing you. Sorry.

**Naleyforeva**: Get them ready! But I don't think you'll need them in this chapter. Lmao. I know, guys are totally like that.

**BlueSilverLining**: Thanks! That was a huge complement to me, and yeah- thanks. I love your writing. And I love the story, and I'm definitely looking forward to the next chapter. Thanks for reading.

**CCScott23**: Thanks so much! I know, everyone seems to think the story is beyond sad, hehe. I don't mind. I ramble all the time, so I love ramblers, lol. We should form a club, lol. Jacqueline22393: Okay then, I love getting your replies, Jackie. Lmao, thanks!

**Beachiegal**, **Clarkson04**, **FireGazer**: Thanks for reading! I'm glad you like the story!

* * *

**Only The Good Die Young**

**Chapter Eight: Boys Worry Too**

Nathan sat in the kitchen of his house, eating anything and everything he could find. It was something he liked to call training.

Sitting down to eat a sandwich he'd seen his mother make earlier, Nathan tried to think of everything he could to stop himself from thinking of her.

Her being Haley. Haley, who was his girlfriend. Haley, who'd been sick the entire past week. Haley, who he knew had a history with cancer.

Sighing, he allowed his head to rest against the cold countertop, not able to avoid the subject of his girlfriend anymore.

He was worried, and whether or not he would admit it, his love for Haley was growing, but his fear for her life was growing even more. He couldn't even bring himself to visit her.

Could there be a chance that she was really sick?

Nathan knew that he was probably overreacting, but he'd never heard of Haley missing school because she was 'tired'. Inside, as her boyfriend, he felt there was something wrong.

And their last night together, Sunday, she'd seemed weird. Distant, and obviously tired. Not like the Haley he knew and loved.

Footsteps broke through his thoughts, and Nathan looked up to see Lucas enter the room, and then sit besides him.

Lucas looked at his younger brother for a moment, before he finally spoke.

"I'm assuming something's wrong."

There was no need to lie. They were brothers. "Haley."

Nathan turned to look up at his brother, and he was almost sure he saw his brother's jaw clench for a moment.

"Haley's fine, Nate."

"No, I don't think she is." Nathan chuckled sadly, and Lucas shook his head.

"She was fine Saturday."

"So, you're judging everything about Haley on whether she felt okay Saturday?"

"I don't know- yes."

"I think you're in denial."

"I think you're crazy! What's there to be in denial about? She probably just has the flu! That does happen, you know!"

"See, the reason I know you're lying, is because you're getting defensive. You're not a defensive guy usually, Luke."

"It's just that- Haley can't be sick. Because if she's sick," Lucas paused, a tear forming in his eye, "Then we'll lose her."

"I don't want to lose her."

"Neither do I."

"I love her, you know."

"I love her, too. She's my best friend."

"And she's the love of my life."

They weren't competing, or speaking in defense, they were there only as two people, who shared a love for a girl, and who didn't care what one thought of the other.

Both boys now rested their arms, looking straight forward towards the refrigerator, but thinking so much more beyond that.

"If she dies, I'll die." Nathan spoke truthfully, and Lucas winced.

"She won't die. I won't let her." Nathan almost smiled in spite of himself. His brother seemed to feel he had control over fate.

"It wouldn't be your choice, if it was her destiny."

"Her destiny to die?" Lucas frowned.

"Yeah, I mean, if it's going to happen, who are we to stop it?"

Lucas smiled softly, turning towards his brother. "When did you get so wise?"

"I've always been wise," Nathan grinned, "I got Mom's genes."

"Is that to say I got Dad's?" Lucas raised his eyebrows.

"Maybe." Nathan shrugged.

"Then I'm the one that's doomed."

"I was joking. You're ten times the man Dad will ever be. Trust me, once I saw him changing, and uh-"

"Dude!"

"Sorry.."

They'd managed to temporarily forget their problems, even if only for a moment. The Scott brothers, in their own way, were like Brooke and Haley. They meant so much to each other, and although neither would ever publicly admit it, they loved each other deeply.

"Haley will be okay." Lucas said suddenly, ruffling up Nathan's hair.

Nathan smiled. "I hope so."

And so they sat there, in silence, hoping to find an answer. An answer to what had gone wrong. An answer what would solve their problems.

They loved each other, but they'd never tell. They shared a deep love for Haley, but it was hard to explain. And maybe silence was the answer to their problems. Maybe it was the company of each other right there. Maybe it was more. But still two young teenage boys, one only slightly older then the other, they wouldn't ever know the truth. Life would not make sense to them then.

And if this was their own way of coping, then so be it. It was no one's right to stop them.


	10. Half a Heart

_Tissues may be needed for this chapter, if you're sensitive. I'm not really sure how the conversation with the doctor would really go, but I tried my hardest, so hopefully it's still good._

_I'd like to dedicate this chapter to **Christina**, (Christina's Rainbow of Hope), and to her family, and friends. Especially her mother and best friend who have both read this story. May she rest in peace in Heaven._

**Farah A**: Thanks! Heh, well you never know.. Well, I feel honored! Seriously, only to a few? Yes, I'm definitely honored.

**BrucasNaleyluvr**: That makes sense. I dedicated it to her, and I hope it does make her mother happy. Thanks!

**Hallaina**: I was laughing so hard reading your review, I'm not sure it was even humanly possible. Ooh, the story gets it's own word? Awesome, lol. Fly with the angles, lol. Aww, it's an adorable name! Dude, it's fine. I thought she was a guy too, until I finally made her a girl, lol. I know! I had to show that Nate and Luke cared, otherwise it would just be like, "Uh, does anyone care about Haley besides Brooke, or is she hated?" Lol. I laughed so hard at your moving to Egypt/picking flowers thing, lol. No, Lizzie, you definitely aren't insane, hehe. Oh, by the way, I'm glad you're my: "Number one Only The Good Die Youngaholic fan", lmao.

**Cait**: Two chapters, yep. Thanks! It's true, I guess. The unspoken love of brothers, heh. I'm glad you liked both of them. Aww, thanks, Cait! I love your reviews! Exactly. The two chapters were parallels. There's no other way to explain it, lol. Oh, dude, I love it when you think hard, lol.

**PrincessSparkle15**: Thanks! Yep, Nate and Luke, her main squeezes.

**Daddyzangel108**: There will be some happiness, too! Yep, get ready, but you may also have a good time, you know?

**Beachiegal**: Thanks! I'm so glad it's like, addicting, heh.

**CutieRay**: Thanks! I don't know, I try, I guess, lol. Yes, I update this story quite frequently, although I've lately been ignoring all my other stories, so I can't help but feel bad.

**Brucas4ever**: Thanks! You know, I have the feeling it's not either, lol.

**Naleyforeva**: Aw, thanks! I'm glad you liked it. Probably. Who knows? I'm not a guy, but my brothers open up to me sometimes, which is cool. Tears in your eyes? Hmm.. You may need tissues this chapter.

**Nathan'sRaven**: Thanks! I had to have some brotherly bonding, you know. Aw, thanks, Ange! I'm not making any promises!

**HaleynNathan23**: Yeah, see? It all really depends on height. Of course she needs Nathan. He's the love of her life, literally, lol. I know! It would totally be Nate. Me too! But that doesn't mean I have to give her a happy ending, lol. I might, but I might not. Oh. I know why you're saying ew. Tee-hee.

**HalesnLukeBFF4ever**: Did I tell you how much I missed getting your reviews? Thanks! I'll look for it! I'm not sure if I've seen it up, yet, but I'll look for it for sure.

**CCScott23**: I'll try my best! I'm so glad you like the story, thanks so much! I'm updating now, lol. Thanks again!

**Cap'n Keira Sparrow**,** JLsNaley**, **Clarkson04**, **BlueSilverLining**: Thanks so much! I'm glad you like the story!

* * *

**Only The Good Die Young**

**Chapter Nine: Half a Heart**

Sitting next to each other was hard to bear, as neither really had anything to say. Brooke attempted to read a magazine, while Haley attempted to read a book.

"So, this isn't awkward." Haley spoke sarcastically, and Brooke rolled her eyes.

"I don't think that there's much that we could say to make the conversation less awkward." Brooke looked up, wincing as her eyes landed on the dark circles underneath Haley's eyes.

Haley didn't seem to catch this, as she went back to reading. Of course, Brooke's eyes wouldn't leave Haley's, and she finally spoke.

"Do you think those will ever go away?"

Haley's hands went to her eyes. "I hope so. I just want to, you know, go back to normal. I don't want Nathan to see me like this."

"I have some really great cover up you can use," Brooke suggested, standing up when Haley nodded, running towards her room, and then back just as fast.

Carefully, Brooke applied the cover up underneath Haley's eyes, smiling when she was done. Haley looked once again like herself. Her brown eyes, however, lacked a certain gleam. One that Brooke found herself missing greatly.

It was already three the next day, and there was nothing to do but worry, so the two girls were simply waiting for a phone call from the doctor, which she'd promised would come that day.

Seconds seemed to take minutes, and minutes seemed to take hours as they waited, but finally, they heard the sound of ringing, and Haley quickly scurried towards the phone, bringing it to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Haley, it's Dr. Beldam."

"Dr. Beldam, hi!" Haley smiled and gestured towards the phone, and Brooke stood.

"Haley, is there any way you could come here today? I'd like to speak with both you and your sister."

"Oh, uh, of course. Is everything okay?"

"Um, we'll speak when you get here, okay Haley?"

"Okay."

Haley hung up, and Brooke grabbed her. "So, what is it?"

"We have to see her." Haley made a face, reaching back onto her bed to grab her pink elephant, and holding it close to her stomach. Bubbly-Boo, as she'd so affectionately named him, had always seemed to leave her feeling comforted, but this time, she was far too nervous to feel comforted.

"Now?"

"Now."

Brooke stood once more, her heart beating so hard she felt it would explode. "Okay then, let's go."

The two girls hurried towards Brooke's car, backing out of their driveway, and speeding away quickly.

"Everything will be okay." Brooke said quietly, clutching the steering wheel tightly.

"Perfect." Haley nodded, looking out the window, at the trees and houses passing by.

There was a jingling sound, and still keeping her eyes on the road, Brooke fumbled through her bag to find the vibrating object known as her cell phone.

She quickly checked the number, and then lifted the phone to her ear.

"Nathan?" Haley's head snapped towards Brooke, and she eyed her sister cautiously.

"Hey Brooke. What're you doing?"

"I'm uh- nothing, really." Brooke shrugged, forgetting that Nathan couldn't see her.

"Oh, okay. It's just that, um, I'm worried."

"Not really telling me much here, Nate.." Brooke trailed off, rolling her eyes.

"About Haley." He didn't have to say any more. Brooke knew what he was talking about. Hell, she had been thinking the exact same thing. Tears stung her pretty eyes, and she hastily wiped them away, not wanting Haley to notice.

"There's nothing to worry about, Nathan." She snapped, as he began another sentence.

"Are you sure? Because, she's been missing school, and you know Haley's not-"

"Nathan, trust me. It's just the flu, okay?" Haley nervously bit her lip, watching her sister through the corner of her eye.

"Okay. Just take care of her for me. I'm going to stop by tomorrow, so I can see how you girls are doing."

In spite of herself, Brooke smiled. Nathan Scott worried too much to be a boy. "Will do. I have to go now, okay?"

They were pulling up to the building, and Brooke couldn't help but feel her heart beat pick up it's pace, thundering through her chest.

"Okay." He sighed.

"Love you." Haley couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at her sister's friendly relationship with her boyfriend, but it was purely friendly, and she knew that.

"Love you too." Nathan grumbled, hanging up.

Brooke slammed her cell phone shut, and turned to Haley, a smile on her face. "It was Nathan. He's being weird."

"He's worrying." Haley corrected.

"Whatever. Same thing. Let's do this. She probably just wants to, you know, give you some medication for the flu."

"Hopefully."

"Let's go."

The two hopped out of the car, hurrying up to Dr. Beldam's floor. When they were called into one of the rooms, the two girls sat silently, waiting.

There was no speaking, and no friendly banter between them. It was like all the fun had been sucked out of them, suddenly replaced with fear and doubt.

Brooke thought of life without Haley. There wasn't much to see. She couldn't picture her life without Haley.

And Haley thought of the horrible process of Chemotherapy. The medication, the process, the losing of the hair. Everything about it was just painful and horrible. It was something she'd never want to do again. At least not voluntarily.

Footsteps echoed from outside the door, and Brooke's breath caught in her throat, as she groped around for Haley's hand, allowing it to clasp in hers.

Dr. Georgina Beldam entered, a nervous smile playing on her lips. Her gray eyes showed a sense of sadness as she looked down at the two sisters.

"Hey Doc," It seemed to have become a ritual for them. Haley smiled weakly, and Dr. Beldam managed to give a more convincing smile.

"Hello Girls."

Brooke gave a small wave, feeling as if she were about to throw up.

"I'm guessing your parents aren't around town." Dr. Beldam spoke with anger and resentment towards the Davis parents. A mother of two herself, Georgina Beldam simply didn't understand the point of abandoning.

"No. They're in Brazil for the week. Is it really necessary that they be here?" Brooke didn't like speaking of her parents, or thinking of them for that matter.

"No, but it would be- easier."

"Okay, Doc, I think we've had enough suspense for a while. Can you just tell us what's up?" Haley was about to burst. She needed to know what was going on.

"Okay," Dr. Beldam took a deep breath, "Haley, you've been coming here for years, and we've done, you know, tests every few months. This time, we were looking through your blood tests results. We could not find anything wrong with you, that had to do with the flu, or with a cold. So we looked harder, and your blood has returned telling us that your Leukemia has returned, and is in a pretty advanced state."

Tears formed in Haley's pretty eyes, and then fell quickly. Advanced, what did that mean? Was there no cure? Would her Chemotherapy have to be more extensive? She could barely breathe, and out of the corner of her eye, she could see Brooke, who was frozen in place.

"What do you mean, it's in an advanced state? Why couldn't you detect this before? What's going to happen?" Brooke looked furious as she spoke, her hand never leaving Haley's.

"The cancer has spread, Brooke. The chemotherapy could be extremely extensive, and it's not even sure to give her much more life."

"Are you saying, that I'm g-g-going to die?" Haley cried.

"I don't know Haley," The doctor's personal feelings for the two girls sank in, and tears formed in her eyes, "Right now, we're sort of on a chance thing. You could go through with the treatment, or you could hope for the best, and see how much time you have. Your cancer has returned, and it most likely won't be going away."

"So I have like, what? A month, a year?"

"It's uncertain right now. We need to run more tests. We need to see if we can stop this."

"Oh God." Brooke whispered.

Haley's hands went to her face, and suddenly, large sobs ripped through her thin body. Tears poured down her face, and she fell into a heap in Brooke's arms, who was barely controlling herself.

"I don't want to die!" Haley sobbed into Brooke's arms, and Dr. Beldam had to turn away to wipe her tears.

"It'll be okay, Haley. It'll be okay." Tears streamed down Brooke's face as she tried to keep cool.

"What can we do to help her? Now!" Brooke's attention was now focused on Dr. Beldam, and she was furiously wiping away at her pretty eyes.

"Tests. We can do tests."

"Okay then, let's do that."

Haley was still a mess, but Brooke was holding herself together. Because to Brooke, losing Haley, would be like losing half of her heart. And everyone knew you couldn't live with half a heart.


	11. Where Do You Go

_I made everyone sad, so I'll give you girls another update today. Hopefully this will make you hate me a little less. This chapter is dedicated to** Lizzie**, who wrote the longest review I've ever seen, and then wrote another one, just to tell me how much she loved the story. I love you, Lizzie!_

_

* * *

_

**Only The Good Die Young**

**Chapter Ten: Where Do You Go**

Peyton paged through a file of her favorite quotes, pulling one out and pinning it to her wall.

Smiling softly, she went back to looking through her quotes.

A door suddenly slammed, and Peyton looked up, knowing it was Brooke. Heels clicked against the ground, hurrying towards Peyton's room. Peyton couldn't help herself, and she smiled.

Brooke's face appeared at the doorway, and the smile fell from Peyton's face. Brooke had tears in her eyes, and a few dried ones on her cheeks. Mascara ran heavily down her pretty face, and puffiness was no exception.

"Brooke, what's wrong?" Peyton raised an eyebrow, hoping it was something stupid, like her and Lucas had gotten into a fight.

Without warning, Brooke threw herself into Peyton's arms, enjoying the comfort of her friend's warmness. Tears spilled from her eyes, and she began sobbing loudly.

Worried, Peyton stood, pulling Brooke towards her bed. The brunette laid down, and Peyton sat before her, playing with her hair.

"What's up, Brooke?"

Brooke could barely speak, as sobs ripped through her body. "Peyton. Peyton. Oh no. I don't know what to do."

"Brooke, I can't help you if you don't tell me what's up." Peyton spoke calmly, knowing Brooke didn't like to be pushed.

"It's Haley. Oh God, it's Haley." Brooke wiped her eyes, and grabbed Peyton's hands, holding them tightly.

"What's wrong with Haley, Brooke?" Had there been an accident? Had Haley's fate been sealed as her own mother's had? Peyton looked down worriedly at Brooke, awaiting an answer.

"I took her to the d-doctor yesterday. She said th-that Haley c-cancer had returned. It's r-really advanced." Brooke sobbed.

"Oh no, Brookie." Peyton leaned down, hugging Brooke tightly.

The two girls sat there, hugging each other closely, until finally Peyton laid her head down besides Brooke, and the two simply lay together.

"Is she going to be okay?"

Brooke shook her head. "The chemotherapy will have to be really drastic, and that's not even showing it'll work."

"God, this is just- horrible." Tears fell from Peyton's green eyes. Her and Haley had never been extremely close. Not like her and Brooke. But they'd always been good friends. They'd shared secrets, and they'd had sleepovers. Imagining Haley gone was like, imagining Brooke gone, in a way.

After a few minutes of silence, Brooke spoke. "I'm scared, Peyton."

"I know." There wasn't much else Peyton could say. She didn't know if Haley would be okay, and it wouldn't be fair to Brooke for her to lie.

Brooke squeezed Peyton's hand, before closing her eyes, allowing herself to drift off to sleep. Peyton followed shortly, tears still falling from her eyes.

* * *

Nathan looked up at the large house once, and then knocked on the door loudly, hoping someone would be able hear him.

He heard footsteps, and then a lock shifting. The door was pulled open, and he saw Haley. Tears stained her face, and she looked horrible. Dark circles lined her eyes, still damp.

"Hales." He spoke quietly, taking her hands in his.

She didn't understand why he didn't flinch at the state of her face. She didn't understand why he didn't care. "Nathan, what are you doing here?"

"I came to see you. I told Brooke I was coming yesterday, and she said it would be okay." He shrugged, and Haley smiled softly, opening the door wider.

"It's okay. We need to talk anyway."

Nathan bit the side of his cheek. They needed to talk? Was she going to break up with him?

Wordlessly, she led him to her bedroom, where the two sat down, awkwardly, on her bed.

Haley smiled towards Nathan, and grabbed his hand. He gulped.

"Nathan, I have to tell you something. I- I went to the doctor with Brooke yesterday, and she told me that, that- that my cancer has returned, and is pretty advanced." A few tears rolled down her cheeks, but she wasn't half the mess she'd been before.

Nathan eyes began to water, and he wiped at them furiously. "No, no, no. Haley this isn't funny."

"I'm not joking, Nate," Haley's voice raised a few octaves, as she tried not to cry, "I wish I was, but I'm not."

"But, but Brooke said you had the flu."

"She was trying to convince herself that I was okay." Haley shrugged.

"Where is she now?"

"She went to see Peyton, to tell her. I told her she needed to tell Peyton, because I just wanted to be alone. I've been sleeping a lot, but I feel better now, surprisingly. Less tired. I'm just more- worn out."

She was calm. She seemed okay. Like she had accepted the fact she probably wouldn't even reach her eighteenth birthday.

"What's going to happen?"

"I probably won't make it, with or without the chemotherapy." Haley told him honestly, as much as it hurt her to say.

"How come you didn't feel sick before?" A few tears escaped his blue eyes, and he didn't care to wipe them away.

"I don't know. Life's just like that. I guess it was my destiny to get sick." Haley shrugged, and Nathan nodded, remembering his words to Lucas two days before,

"I don't want anything to happen to you, Hales." His voice was basically a hoarse whisper, as he tried to be strong for her.

She shrugged. "Life's just life, you know? I've been blessed with everything I've had so far. I can just hope my life stays that way."

It was heard to bring her guard down. It would be a while before Haley would allow anyone to see past her strong side.

"I love you." Nathan whispered, catching her lips in his own.

"I love you too." She whispered softly, and their lips met once more.

They laid back onto Haley's bed, with Haley in Nathan's arms. He stroked her hair, and she rested peacefully, in the arms of her lover.


	12. Even Though You Mean So Much To Me

_Wow, the amount of reviews and loving this story is getting is absolutely amazing. I'm so sorry to readers of all my other stories for not updating them as well. Thanks to Britney at fan forum for the dedication to Bubbly-Boo, I put some of him in here._

**Hallaina**: Lizzie, wow. You left like 240394 reviews, and it's totally fine, you don't have to, lol. I can live with just one review from you. Who's Kristin again? Lol. Yep. I love that song. Me too, quotes are very cool. I may even include a quote at some time during this story. I love when you include yourself into the story. I can so imagine it, and it's just hilarious. Bubbly-Boo loves you! I loved your 'Yo Nate, I'm dying, how are you?' thing, but that's not exactly where I was going with it, lol. That is really young to die. Offering her a place to live, lol. Alright Lizzie, here's the thing. I'm not exactly sure Haley can, how do I say this? Hear you. Okay, now for your questions. It'll be around thirty chapters long. I'm not saying anything about the parents/siblings thing, other then they don't have any other siblings. I know! Wow, it's so awesome! Ramble if you'd like. You'll have to wait for that one, Lizzie. You're already stalking me, aren't you? Lmao. Yes, I loved the flowers. They were beautiful. Nope, it was always going to be named 'Only The Good Die Young'. No other titles were thought of. Don't have MSN messenger. I loved your e-mail ideas. Hilarious. Yes, probably. I'm not too sure yet, lol. I don't think so either. Brooke will inherit Bubbly-Boo, don't worry, he'll be in good hands. Aw, I love you, Lizzie.

**Jacqueline22393**: Don't feel sad, Jackie. It'll all be better soon. Maybe. Probably not.

**Naleyforeva**: Oh well, I'm glad you got them, heh. Yep, from what I've heard. People just start getting sick all of a sudden. Someone very close to me had cancer (a different, rare kind), and we didn't even know she was sick until the day she died. You could possibly need tissues. Maybe. Yeah.. Heh. Enjoy.

**Nathan'sRaven**: Aw, I'm sorry Ange. At least it was Naley time, right? I can't make any promises, but hopefully, with the ending, it won't matter.

**BlueSilverLining**: I'm so sorry! I've been making everyone cry, and I feel horrible. Thanks, though.

**Clarkson04**: Well, hopefully you like this chapter any way. I'm killing people with all the sadness. I can't say I don't feel horrible.

**CCScott23**: Aw, I'm sorry! Nathan's always cute. I should write more two chapters per day more, shouldn't I? Heh.

**Jumper**: I can't say much about that. But thanks for the title comment. They're just popping into my head. It's weird.

**Daddyzangel108**: It's fine, I don't mind. I know, I know. Everyone's pretty sad. I feel bad. Pretty much everything in this comment reply thing rhymed, or almost did, lol.

**Cap'nKeiraSparrow**: Don't cry!

**Beachiegal**: I was hoping for the flu, too, but happy endings are unrealistic. Thanks so much!

**PrincessSparkle15**, **CutieRay**,** JLsNaley**, **Brucas4ever**, **BrucasNaleyluvr**,** Farah A**: Thanks so much! I'm glad you like the story!

* * *

**Only The Good Die Young**

**Chapter Ten: Even Though You Mean So Much To Me**

Haley sighed, leaning against Lucas's door, not entirely sure she could go in. She'd been feeling better, but the doctor had told her that was irrelevant. There would be the ups, and most unfortunately, there would also be the downs.

Knowing it would be better that he heard it from her, and not from someone else, like Nathan or Brooke, Haley opened the door, smiling at her best friend, who seemed to have found a good book, and was reading it on his bed.

"Hey Hales." He smiled warmly, patting the spot on the bed besides him.

"What are you reading?" She looked the book over, and her eyes widened. "Harry Potter?"

"Yeah," Lucas shrugged, "You said that it was so good, I guess I just had to. I just started, but I bought all the other books, too."

"Oh, I love you so much, Luke." Haley wrapped her arms around her best friend, and felt hot tears form in her eyes.

"Hey, I love you too, Hales." He chuckled, not entirely sure at what she was getting at.

"No, no. I just, I just want you to know that no matter what happens, you'll always be my Best Buddy."

"I know." He frowned worriedly, as she sat up, grabbing his hands in her own shaking ones.

"Luke, I went to the doctor. She, uh, she said that my cancer's back. And I came to tell you that." She looked down, a small sob echoing from her lips.

"Oh my God, Hales." He sat up quickly, pulling her into his arms.

They sat there for minutes, in each other's arms, both crying. Both simply unaware of what they could possibly do to make life better, at that point. She couldn't stop crying. She was so tired of it though. She just wanted to be normal. Haley wanted to be like every other girl in the world. She just- wanted to be happy, and she couldn't understand why that was too much to ask for.

Lucas leaned back, kissing her cheek softly. "You'll always be my Best Buddy too. Don't worry, Haley, you'll get through this. We'll all be here for you."

"It's advanced, Luke. They don't know, if it can be helped." She shook her head, and Lucas hugged her closer, hoping that she was wrong, that everything would be okay.

"There has to be a way. We'll find it. I know Brooke, she'll find it."

"She's taking this so hard, Luke. I don't know what to do, I mean, I feel horrible for her. She's trying to baby me, and I mean, I love her, but I don't need to be tucked in at night. I don't know what to for her, Luke. I just don't know."

"Don't worry about it. Brooke just has- her own way of dealing with things."

Tearfully, Haley couldn't help but smile. "I know. And I can't help but say that's part of why I love her so much. She's so strong, usually, you know?"

"Yeah."

"She tries not to cry in front of me, she makes sure I've got everything I need. She's been cooking dinner every night. I mean, she's like, amazing. You were really lucky to find her, Luke."

"I know," He smiled at the memory of his girlfriend, and Haley sniffled, "But I was the luckiest guy in the world to find you."

* * *

"Hey this is Lucas. I'm not available right now, so just leave a message, and I'll get back to you."

"Hey Luke, it's Brooke. I just- I need to see you. Please, meet me at three o'clock at the park. You know where."

* * *

Clouds swirled around the sky, allowing no sun to shine down onto the small town of Tree Hill.

Brooke, clad in an expensive jacket, jogged across the street, towards the park. She walked slowly towards a bench area, where she and Lucas had met up together so many times before. There were about four benches, and they all circled a huge fountain and pond. It was beautiful. It was where they'd shared their first kiss.

She saw him sitting there, holding a few flowers in his hand. He was looking around, obviously for her. Brooke couldn't help but smile as she watched him. There was no doubt in her mind, he was the most amazing guy she'd ever met. She loved him.

Brooke rushed towards Lucas, sitting opposite him on the bench.

"Hey." He smiled and leaned forward, brushing his lips against hers.

"Hi." She gave him a small smile.

They were silent for a few moments, just looking at the fountain, and then back at each other.

"So, Haley went to see you yesterday?"

He closed his eyes. "Yeah. She uh- she told me everything. It's so, so horrible, Brooke."

"Trust me, I know." Tears filled her eyes, but she hastily rubbed them away.

"So, um, what did you come here to talk about?"

She looked up, into his eyes, and felt more tears coming on. Deciding to ignore them, she quickly leaned forward, kissing him hard. He was still for a moment, before recuperating, pulling her face closer towards him.

Brooke placed her hands on either sides of his cheeks, allowing his tongue to enter her mouth, exploring all the hidden crevices.

After a couple minutes, Brooke pulled away, hugging him close to her. He hugged her back, but made a face.

"Brooke, what are you doing."

She inhaled. "I'm plugging your scent into my memory, so I'll never forget it."

"Okay, but why?"

She pulled away, tears rimming her eyes. "Because, I can't do this."

Lucas was utterly confused. "Can't do what?"

"I can't date you anymore. We have to break up, I'm sorry."

Suddenly, a frown replaced the look of confusion. "What do you mean we have to break up? One minute you're making out with me, and the next you want to break up?"

"It's just that I came here tonight-"

"You already planned this? That you were going to break up with me?" He felt his heart break as she nodded.

"I'm sorry. I love you, but I can't just- I can't leave Haley. I have to devote my full attention to her right now. And, I can't have a boyfriend while I'm doing that. I don't need a boyfriend right now, I need a friend."

"Brooke, we can not see each other as much, you don't have to break things off!" He stood up, and she did the same.

"I do! I'm sorry, Luke, but you don't know what it's like for me right now. I'm sorry. I love you so much, you don't even know, but I just can't be with you."

She kissed him, tears still running down her cheeks. When she pulled away, she could see tears in his eyes as well.

"I have to go." He spoke gruffly, walking away, leaving her to stand by herself, looking at the fountain.

* * *

Haley was laying in bed, checking her e-mail on her computer, and watching TV. She'd decided that she'd stay in bed that night, just enjoying life while she could.

Bubbly-Boo sat besides her, along with Mr. Waffles, who she'd gotten from Nathan when they'd first started dating.  
She hugged Bubbly-Boo to her chest, gently playing with his ear. She nuzzled her nose with his trunk, and sighed at her childhood toy, placing him back down besides Mr. Waffles.

The door opened and Brooke stepped in, carrying a tray of food. She placed it before Haley, and smiled.

"Eat."

"Brooke, I'm not hungry." Haley whined.

"Come on, eat just a little. Please?" Brooke knew she was annoying Haley, but it was her duty to be the parent now. Haley could no longer be.

"Why?" Haley grumbled.

"Because you're skinnier then Mary-Kate Olsen, and not in a good way. Plus, it's Macaroni and Cheese, your favorite."

"Ah yes. The food of the Gods." Haley couldn't help but smile, closing her laptop, and placing it on the floor besides her.

She patted the spot next to her on the bed, and said, "Want to give me some company while I eat?"

Brooke grinned, sitting besides her sister. "What are you watching?"

"The OC, of course. Last week's re-run. I missed Thursday's episode." She said the last part quietly, and Brooke nodded, fighting off tears once more.

"So, um, what'd you do today?" Haley focused on her sister, forcing a smile on her face.

Brooke's memories of the day were painful, and she really wanted to forget about it. She wanted to forget about breaking up with the man she loved most. She just wanted it to all go away.

Smiling fakely, she turned her attention towards the television.

"Nothing."


	13. Living With Brooke

_You wonderful girls gave me two hundred reviews, so I'm giving you another chapter._

**Bubbly-BooMrWafflesluvr**: Nice penname, heh. Oh! Right. I spaced out. Of course Bubbly-Boo loves you. You made up his name! Nope, I don't think she can. But if you want to keep believing she can, go right on ahead. One third, lol. We've got a while, still. I'm not going to reveal whether or not Haley dies, Lizzie! Lol! No problem. It's for all the wonderful people like you. I forgot! Sorry! Speaking of, it's freezing here in warm, sunny, California! Yep, because Hales recommended it. I'm sorry! Look at the bright side, she didn't die? Um, ew, Lizzie. My sleeve's all gross now, lol. Damn, who's allergic to flowers? Haha. I laughed when you said you hoped the Brooke and Lucas moment wouldn't be sad. Yep, she broke up with him. Nathan is totally the source of Mr. Waffles. Naley is connected everywhere. I love The OC. Season three preview is awesome. Thanks for the flowers!

**Farah A**: I had to, I'm sorry. Because Brooke was worried Haley's reaction wouldn't be too good, you know? She wants Haley to think the world is stress-free and easy right now. I agree! Yummy!

**Brucas4ever**: Aww, sorry!

**OTHbaby08**: I love Brooke, too. She's my favorite character. Yes, there's definitely some love. It's supposed to be Nathan and Haley and Brooke Lucas, despite the fact that Brooke already broke up with Lucas. Yes. Anyway, I'm waiting for an update from you! Desperately. And I'm rooting for Brooke and Nathan in yours, heh. Thanks so much!

**Cait**: I'm getting them out fast, lol. What can I say? Yes, it's a friendship/love rectangle plus one, lol. Exactly. Brooke has to be like, super-girl for Haley, but in front of Peyton, she can just be- Brooke, a normal person. I noticed that that was how it actually is on One Tree Hill. Of course. Nathan wants Haley forever, and Haley knows that her forever probably won't be long. Yeah, because it would have been weird if Brooke or Nate would have done it. That's how I am with my best guy friend! I know! We aren't like, in love, but we love each other, and we treat each other as best friends, although some people get that confused for something else, which can sometimes get annoying, lol, but whatever. Ha, I knew you would. Brooke's very confused, and very much so in pain, which will really begin to show soon. Hey, was that a potential spoiler? Yes. That's so true. Everyone's going to have something of Haley forever, which will be good, even if she does die. Happy reviewing, Dude. Oh! Just a question. How come you don't have an account on here?

**Shehasnotime**: Hey Kristin! Me too. I love it when Brooke takes care of people. No one really notices, but she's done like, a million times. To Peyton, Erica, Deb, etc. I love her. Yes, I know. Luke's very much in love with Brooke, though, so it's got to be tough. Thanks!

**Naleyforeva**: I had to! Naley won't be breaking up- yet. I'm not making any promises. Yeah, I can see where she's coming from. Of course. Brooke will hopefully realize this sooner rather then later, but you never know.

**HalesnLukeBFF4ever**: Lol. You rock too, Amber! Luke and Hales, of course! I know you love them. Anyway, are you changing your screename on here? Because I don't think you should, lol. It's awesome.

**Bitchy-Destiny**: Aw, sorry! Me too, hehe. Thanks so much! I'm glad you like!

**SUMMERAN1**: Thanks! I'm so so glad you liked it, especially since it was your first! There are some really good ones out there, too, though. You should read 'When It Comes' and 'Mirrors of Reality' by Gooseles, as well as everything by hilaryhilary. Enjoy.

* * *

**Only The Good Die Young**

**Chapter Twelve: Living With Brooke**

Haley sat by her desk, typing up an assignment. The school had been informed of her sickness, simply a doctor's note, and had allowed Haley time off, but she wouldn't have any of it. Haley's favorite thing to do was school, and nothing would change that, not even cancer.

Unfortunately, her parents' bill was running up, as lately, Haley had needed to purchase lots of cover up; the circles under her eyes weren't exactly going away. Food was also a problem. She was eating and eating, but there wasn't much weight gaining happening. She'd hopped onto a scale that morning, only to find that she'd gained one measly pound. Haley had overheard some girls talking in the bathroom, claiming that they'd heard she was anorexic. Of course, they didn't know of her cancer.

She shouted as the door sprung open, and Brooke appeared, bringing in some pillows. "Oh God! Brooke, you scared me!"

"Sorry, sorry." Brooke tossed her pillows on the bed, and Haley arched an eyebrow.

"What are you doing?"

Brooke grinned. "Oh, well, I've decided that I'm moving in."

"Moving in?" Haley stood up, examining her sister carefully. "What's wrong with your room?"

"Nothing. I just think that you and I should be together." Haley knew why, but the words didn't need to be spoken between them. It was quite obvious why.

"But what if-"

"If you and Nate want to get it on, I'll chill in my room. I'll still have a bed in there and stuff, and my clothes, and everything. I'm just going to like, sleep in here, and stuff." Brooke shrugged.

Haley was at a loss for words. She loved Brooke dearly, but moving in together? "But what if you and Luke want to, you know?"

Brooke bit her lip. "That would be kind of impossible seeing as how we're not dating anymore."

"What? You broke up with him?"

"Things just weren't working out." Brooke shrugged innocently, attempting to leave to grab more stuff.

"You did it because of me, didn't you?" Haley bit her lip, attempting not to cry. She'd already done too much crying, and no more tears needed to be shed.

"No! It's just, I don't know. Things were- getting too intense."

Haley rolled her eyes, falling back onto her bed. "Liar."

"I'm not lying!" Brooke yelled from her room.

"Right."

Brooke entered again, rolling her eyes. "Anyway, off of the subject of me and Lucas. We're obviously done-zo, but what about you and Nate?"

"We're fine." Haley smiled shyly at the thought of her boyfriend, and Brooke grinned.

"Okay, Tutor Girl, enough of the Love Looks. You're killing me here." She climbed into bed besides Haley, and then her eyes quickly widened.

"Are you okay?" Haley asked slowly, only to be met with Brooke hopping out of bed, and running towards her own room, returning shortly with something in her arms.

Brooke set herself besides Haley, who was cocking an eyebrow. "What's in the arm, Davis?"

"Oh." Brooke smiled sheepishly, holding up her own purple elephant that matched Bubbly-Boo.

"Oh my God!" Haley cooed, "It's Cuddly-Sue!"

"The one and only." Brooke nodded triumphantly, placing Cuddly-Sue next to Bubbly-Boo. Both girls patted their twin stuffed elephants, both received on the same day.

"So, I have to go brush my teeth. I'll be back in a minute." Once again, Brooke bounced off Haley's bed, walking off.

Haley sighed, leaning back. What was living with Brooke going to be like? It couldn't be too good. But then again, Brooke wasn't really 'living' there, only sleeping. Living, Haley wasn't sure she could handle.

But then again, she did have to throw Brooke a bone. The younger of the twins was sacrificing a lot for Haley, not that Haley wanted anything to be sacrificed. Brooke was breaking up with her boyfriend, basically giving up her bed, and who knew what else was to come? Quitting cheerleading?

The cancer was horrible. Haley hated it. But she didn't want Brooke to give up her happiness for her. It just wasn't worth it. Besides, Haley could get through it, couldn't she?

Sighing, Haley watched her sister get into bed besides her, and shook her head.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Brooke?"

"Uh yeah, it's not like it's a huge career move or anything." Brooke chuckled.

"Right." Haley whispered.

* * *

School bells rang loudly, and Brooke hurried up the steps towards her classroom, cursing as she tripped and broke the heel of her shoe.

"Great!" She lifted the shoe to her face, the heel in one hand.

"Davis, Davis, Davis. Of course, you'd be late to class." Nathan smirked as he approached her, and Brooke frowned.

"Scott, Scott, Scott. Of course, you'd be around to be a jerk." She rolled her eyes, leaning her body against a wall, her non-shoed foot as well.

"Sorry." He raised his arms defensively, standing besides her. Of course, not before examining her outfit.

Brooke wore a gray tank top underneath a black zip up sweater, rolled up at the elbows, a short jean skirt, and Mary-Kate style-black leggings that went down to her knees. Her pumps were turquoise colored, but the one she held in her hand didn't look too good. Her hair was straightened, and she wore turquoise dangly earrings.

Nathan leaned next to her. "So, what's been up with you?"

"Nothing much. Other then the fact that my sister has cancer." Bitterness laced her voice, as it cracked.

"Brooke, come on, let's not talk about that. We just want to focus on Hales getting better, you know?"

"How do we even know she will get better?" Brooke looked towards Nathan, tears forming in her eyes.

"Because she has to get better." Nathan's voice weakened, and he quickly cleared his throat.

The two avoided eye contact as they tried to air dry their tears.

"So," Nathan cleared his throat once more, "You broke up with Luke?"

Brooke winced. "Yeah."

Nathan made a face. "Why?"

"With Haley being sick, it was just, too much. I can't concentrate on having a boyfriend right now. He should understand that." Brooke shrugged.

Nathan nodded. "He was pretty bent out of shape last night. He's hurting, Brooke."

"And you think I'm not? I love that boy. But I can't do the whole relationship thing right now. I just can't. Can we please drop the subject?"

Nathan sighed. "Sure."

"So, there's no hope of us getting to class without getting detention. Want to take me shoe shopping?" Brooke asked, helplessly raising her shoe for him to see.

"Sure, why not?" Nathan rolled his eyes, and gestured for her to climb on his back.

She jumped on, and the two best friends were on their way to the parking lot.

Her voice echoed even as the two wandered off.

"Okay, so let's go to that place near your mom's café, because they have really good shoes. I may need to buy a few pairs to make up for this one. Oh! They had these really cute Magenta ones that would look so hot with this outfit I got from.."


	14. Mommy and Daddy, Don't You Mind?

_Sorry it's been a while since there's been an update. I was in a serious mood of writer's block. Anyway, I'm back, and here's the next chapter. Thanks so much for all the reviews. You girls are amazing._

**Anarchist278**: No fluff yet, sorry. I'm getting depressed writing it, hehe. Hopefully soon that'll change. Thanks!

**CCScott23**: Thanks! Sorry I didn't for a while, but I'm back now. You're on vacation? Lucky you. I guess they're all coping in their own way, which is good, I think.

**Cap'nKeiraSparrow**: Aw, Nate probably loves it, lol. Brooke's confused, so we'll see what happens.

**Beachiegal**: Yes, of course. It's Brooke! Most people didn't see it coming, but it's come, and now we just have to wait to see what happens, hehe.

**Brucas4ever**: Nathan and Brooke are definitely best friends, behind all their bickering. Thanks!

**Bubbly-BooMrWafflesluvr**: Bubbly-Boo is just-yeah. Too cool. Okay :cough: I'm glad you're sorry, because I had to wash it twenty-six times! Lmao. Nate is very cool. I love him. Rebellious Lizzie! Wow. Yeah, I love The OC. Ryan is too hot. Educational stuff, lol. You want to move in with Brooke and Haley? Lol. Talk about cramped. I thought you'd like Cuddly-Sue, hehe. That's a weird question, lol. They use, uh, Colgate plus. I laughed so hard at the whispering dies thing. Seriously, dude, you're hilarious. Ducky-Goo! Ya-hoo! Very cool clothes. Yep, shoe shopping. I know! I so wish I was Brooke getting a piggy-back ride from Nathan. Thanks, Lizzie! I love your reviews!

**Cait**: You're so right about the Brooke-psycho mode thing. It may have been a run-on, but it was totally right. You really get this story, which makes me totally happy. It rarely happens. Everyone's always like "Okay?" heh. Oh, okay. Well, I think you should post your stories, because I would so read them.

**Jacqueline22392**: Aw, that's okay, Jackie! Nathan isn't going to die, lol. I could NEVER do that, lol.

**HalesnLukeBFF4ever**: Thanks! Yes, Nathan and Brooke equals shoe shopping buddies. Cuddly-Sue, heh. Aw, I'm sorry. How old was she? Oh, okay. I get you. Lmao. Hopefully you won't have to.

**Daddyzangel108**: Well, I came up with Cuddly-Sue, but Lizzie came up with Bubbly-Boo. Yep! Mr. Waffles, the coolest bear ever! I'm pretty sure they're all girls, lol.

**Clarkson04**: I was getting all quick, and then I took my mini-hiatus.

**Othbaby08**: Thanks! Me neither. Crazy indeed. I adore Brooke and Nathan too. I just- love them. And I read your second chapter, and absolutely loved it. Brooke and Nathan rooming together! Yes! It could end Brucas, but then again, it could not, lol. Only I know..

**Farah A**: Me too. Yep, totally got that from Kristin. It's a fun word, and seemed like something Brooke would use.

**FireGazer**: Thanks, glad you liked it!

**BrucasNaleyluvr**: We'll see what happens.

**Shehasnotime**: Aw, thanks Kristin! Though I highly doubt that's true. Brooke and Haley as roommates equals interesting stuff. I'm not spilling anything, Kristin, hehe. But I'm glad you like Cuddly- Sue.

**Naleyforeva**: I'm glad you liked it! And I'm not saying anything about whether Naley will stay Naley, but we'll see. Glad you liked the Brooke and Nathan.

**Othocfan**: I don't know what's up! Maybe you could try again? But I'm glad you like the story!

**HaleynNathan23**: Glad you liked it. You made plenty of sense, don't worry, lol.

**PrincessSparkle15**: I love Brooke, too. She's my favorite, followed closely by Nathan. Thanks, it was very fun to write.

* * *

**Only The Good Die Young**

**Chapter Thirteen: Mommy and Daddy, Don't You Mind?**

A week and a half later, Haley's doctor appointments had gotten more frequent, and Brooke's dedication to Haley had become more serious. That is, seriously annoying.

Nathan and Haley were closer then ever, while Brooke and Lucas grew more and more farther apart daily. It got to the point where Lucas would seem pathetic. He sent Brooke flowers, cards, and chocolates, but she wouldn't accept anything. Her answer never seemed to budge.

Brooke and Haley sat in 'their' room. Brooke was watching a Friends re-run, while Haley was trying to think, nervously fiddling with Bubbly-Boo's ears.

"I'm hungry," Brooke said suddenly, switching off the television, "Want to get some food?"

"Sure." Haley nodded, and the two sisters, linked arms, heading downstairs, towards the kitchen.

Brooke opened the refrigerator, peering inside.

"Okay, so we've got some options. What are you hungry for?"

Haley pursed her lips, thinking. "Pizza."

"You want me to make pizza?" Brooke raised an eyebrow, eyeing her sister carefully.

"Yeah. Try."

Sighing, Brooke pulled out on of the cookbooks she'd just purchased. "If I poison you, I'm apologizing in advanced."

"Apology accepted." Haley grinned.

* * *

After two attempts, Brooke had managed to make a pizza. A relatively good pizza. The first pizza had not had enough yeast, and the second, too much. So this third pizza, tasted pretty perfect.

"Thanks, Brooke." Haley said sincerely, giggling afterward.

"I know. Damn, I'm good. Seriously though, next time, let's go for something a little less greasy. Ew."

Both girls began giggling once more.

"So," Haley smiled, "This was fun."

"Yeah, it was. We should do this kind of stuff more often, you know? Like, sisterly bonding time or whatever."

"Sisterly bonding? Brooke, we sleep in the same bed. How much more bonding can we do?"

"Okay Hales, let me tell you what sounded wrong about what you just said.." Brooke made a face of disgust, and Haley chuckled.

"I meant like- we share a room, and we see each other every day. Almost every second of every day."

"Yeah but, we're not laughing most of the time. Not anymore." Brooke said quietly, and Haley shrugged.

"Come on. Keep the mood light."

Tears rushed to Brooke's eyes, and she brushed them away. "Right. Light."

"So anyway, how are you and Lucas?"

"Non existent. How are you and Nathan?"

"Perfect. You know, you could get back together with Lucas. It would make me a lot happier."

"Did he put you up to this? Hales, I really don't want to hear it."

"Well you should. You broke up with him for a stupid reason.."

"A stupid reason? Haley! You're-"

"Dying?" Haley cut her off, and Brooke shook her head rapidly.

"No. You're sick. You're sick. That's it."

"Whatever. You're in denial. Again."

"I'm not! You just-"

Both girls stopped and turned their heads towards the front of the house, where the front door was clearly opening.

Brooke lowered her voice. "You didn't give Nathan a key, did you?"

"No! The only people that have a key are you, me, and-"

"Girls! Where are you?"

Both girls stood up straight, having heard the familiar voice. Grabbing hands, they exited the kitchen, staring in horror at the site before them.

Their parents.

Allison and John Davis stood before them, looking worried but happy. Allison was the first to speak, running towards the girls with her arms opened wide. She latched onto Haley.

"Haley! My baby! I can't believe this! We just talked to the doctor, and headed here as soon as we possibly could! How could you not tell us you were sick?" She pulled away, looking over Haley's tiny frame.

"Oops, we forgot." Brooke rolled her eyes, and her father swallowed hard, giving her a hug.

"Hello Brooklyn." He smiled.

"It's Brooke, dad."

"Of course." He nodded, kissing her forehead, and then moving onto Haley.

Allison was still talking loudly. "And look at your eyes! The huge dark circles are back! I mean, we need to take you to the doctor again so that they can-"

"Allison!" John shouted, attempting to quiet her down, "Please, give the girls some time to talk. After all, it's them we came to see."

Reluctantly, Allison quieted down, giving Haley, who had tears in her eyes, time to speak.

"Why do you even care what happens to me? It's not like you have before." With that, the girl stormed off, towards her room, Brooke hot on her heels.


	15. The Goldfish That Could Influence

_Sorry it's been forever. Please enjoy the chapter, because I may have another one up tonight. Hopefully. Not making any promises. Oh, by the way, we're halfway done, lol._

**Jacqueline22393**: Thanks! Oh, I know! Some parents are annoyingly horrible.

**PrincessSparkle15**: Yeah, I'm not so fond of them either.

**Cap'n Keira Sparrow**: You'll find out what their intentions are soon.

**Ali-Chan1**: Everyone was like, "Are you not going to bring their parents in? Idiot." And I was always like, "All in good time, my friends." Hehe. You don't sound like a loser, at all.

**Farah A**: Hey, you're almost completely right!

**Bubbly-BooMrWafflesLuvr**: This chapter is dedicated to you. Just thought you should know. And your reviews never suck. And nice song. Totally weird, but nice. Super hyper, girl. Yeah, me too. I really want to have an egg, though. Weird. Maybe I'll make one. Sad titles are sort of my thing. I know. I feel bad for The Lucas. I love linking arms, too! I always do that to my friends. It's fun. My best guy friend always tells me that when I do it to him, it makes him look gay, but he's a guy, so- enough said, lol. They made, um, cheese pizza, with tomatoes on it, because I love tomatoes. It was a fun line, slightly slashy, but fun. Lmao at the "Dude ALLISON! SHE'S SICK!" Thing. **Here's to you, Lizzie.**

**Cait**: Thanks so much! And sorry for the wait, er, both times, lol. You're good at predicting. And yes, the parents have returned. Much more unneeded drama, or actual love? Hah. I'm sure you can guess, what with you being you. Thanks so much! I mean- seriously. And have fun at college! I have a good five more years before college, but hopefully it'll be fun. I mean- I like writing essays. Lol.

**Anarchist278**: Okay, does it count if the fluff is Naley fluff in a chapter full of other peoples' drama as well? I think it does, anyway. Lmao. You're funny, Ange.

**HaleynNathan23**: I know. The parents are weird. Learning to be parents again, if you will. The parents are definitely- interesting.

**Beachiegal**: Thanks! There will be drama, but not all because of the parents, you know? I mean, duh. Lmao. Sorry. I'm weird tonight.

**othBaby08**: Ahem. No updates from you? I know! Brooke and Lucas need each other, but, then again- maybe not? I love Brooke and Nathan as well, but it just wouldn't work out for this story, you know? I love them as friends, too, so I guess we're good. I'm personally rooting for Brooke and Nathan for your story, but :cough: That's just me, lol.

**CutieRay**: Thanks! If I ever do, I'll let you know, heh.

**Brucas4ever**: Thanks! I know. Brooke and Lucas, I'm telling you. Thanks so much!

**CCScott23**: Glad to hear it! Lol. Well, we'll just see about that.

**Chloe3olhc**: Thanks! Yes, I know, but don't worry, there will be some. They're in here, and they'll come out soon, as well. Lmao. That's weird, but cool.

**Sophialuvr**: Thanks! Nope, don't really like the Sims, sorry. My brothers do, but yeah, not really my thing, lol. Thanks! Glad you like it!

**Clarkson04**, **FireGazer**: Thanks!

* * *

**Only The Good Die Young**

**Chapter Fifteen: The Goldfish That Could Influence**

Haley slammed the door to her bedroom, running her hands over her hair. The door opened right after her, and Brooke entered, her arms instinctively wrapping around Haley.

Tears flooded Haley's pretty hazel eyes, and the girl allowed her body to embrace her sister's tightly.

"It's going to be okay, Hales." Brooke whispered encouragingly, jumping when the door flew open.

Allison and John Davis stepped through the bedroom door, looking slightly disturbed. Allison reached out to touch the girls, but both flinched and looked away.

"Girls, come on." John sighed, stepping into the room and closing the door. Haley felt entrapped.

"She's right, Dad. You know that? All you've ever done since we were kids is abandon us. And now you expect us to be like, what? All happy to see you? Is that what you expect?" Brooke yelled, feeling anger rise inside her.

John and Allison exchanged looks. "Well, yes."

"Well," Haley frowned, "It doesn't work like that."

"Come on! You girls can't seriously be mad at us!" Allison exclaimed, throwing her arms up into the air.

"Yes we can be, Mother." Brooke rolled her eyes.

"You abandoned us!" Haley added.

"Haley, you were in school! What were we supposed to do?"

"Not during summer! We weren't in school during summer, but it's not like we ever saw you then either! Business trips, trips for fun. You know, it's always like that with you two!"

"Yeah," Brooke agreed, "I mean, do you think it's okay to just send us money when we need it? Why do you think we didn't call you? I mean- how do you even know?"

"Haley's doctor called us. She was concerned. I think you two are overreacting." Allison's voice was stern as she spoke.

"Overreacting? Fine, mom. You can think whatever you want. We're going to bed." Brooke gestured for her parents to leave the room, and grudgingly, they did.

"Are you okay?" Brooke asked Haley, wiping her own tears from her eyes.

"I'm fine. Let's just- go to bed."

"Are you sure? I mean, it's still pretty early.."

"No, no. I'm tired. I'll just- you can go-"

"No, I'll uh- stay, too."

The two girls got into their bed, nervously, both turning to face opposite directions of the dark room, the lights now turned off.

"Goodnight, Tutor Girl."

A smile formed on Haley's lips. "Night, Tigger."

Haley was trying hard to contain herself. And, yes, it was difficult. But if she was supposed to be honest to herself, then so be it.

Haley Elise Davis was terrified.

Death loomed around the corner, while her relationships stood back. Brooke was in denial. Nathan was trying too hard to get to know her while he could. Luke was just- taking it like any best friend would. But Haley? Haley was only scared, for that was all she was allowed to feel.

Dying was a horrible thought. Haley had always been a firm believer in God, but it was sort of completely in his hands at this point. As she saw it, there was either a God at there, ready to take her when he was ready. Or, there wasn't. What if there wasn't life after death? Or heaven? She would just be- dead. No feelings, no emotions. Haley Davis would be gone. And that- would be horrible.

The whole idea of death was horrible. Of everyone she'd leave behind, or never snuggling up to her stuffed animals again.

It had been like, when at the age of eight, her mother had purchased a goldfish for her. It was a spunky little thing, even for something that was of no importance to the world. She'd named it Lizzie, just because Lizzie was a spunky name, and the fish was just- blowing up with spunk.

Lizzie had been one of Haley's best friends, and Brooke had even gotten jealous of the time Haley had dedicated herself to the fish. Of course, Brooke had loved it, but, she would never admit it, what with it taking of their 'Baley' time.

It had been one afternoon, after coming home from school, as Haley had skipped up the steps to her bedroom, she'd seen the tiny fish.

Upside down, and quite obviously dead. Tears had stung her eyes viciously, even as the golden spitfire had been flushed down the toilet, never to be seen again.

Haley wondered where Lizzie was, even now at times. Lizzie was gone, and most had forgotten her. But not Haley.

Would that happen to her? Would she just- disappear into thin air? Haley Davis would be no longer. Just like Lizzie.

Tears fell from her hazel eyes, as realization hit home.

Haley didn't want to be like Lizzie. Not at all.


	16. Two Out of Six Ain't Bad

_This chapter is sort of OC-esque, I guess you could say. I'm in a hurry right now, so unfortunately, no review responses, but I'll make it up the next chapter, I promise. And Lizzie, my dead floating fish, you know I love you, okay?_

_

* * *

_

**Only The Good Die Young**

**Chapter Sixteen: Two out of Six Ain't Bad**

It was no surprise that at the beginning of Sophomore year, Brooke was elected as 'Social Chair'. This basically meant she was in charge of all and every event, which was no problem for Brooke. Basically, she got to spend the school's money to plan parties.

This year, due to all her unfortunate happenings, Brooke wasn't as enthusiastic to be Social Chair, as the Senior Spring Fling was coming up, and well, she was supposed to be planning it.

It was obvious the girl was struggling as she attempted to walk. She carried two boxes, and not to mention many designs for the decorations, rolled up in her arms. Sighing, Brooke was attempting to get to her meeting in one piece, along with all this stuff.

Hearing footsteps, Brooke peered over one of her boxes, her eyes landing on none other then Lucas and Nathan Scott, looking amused. She couldn't help but feel annoyed as they stood there awkwardly.

"Looks like you could use some help." Nathan told her. She felt like saying, 'No shit, Dumbass!', but found it unnecessary, as her ex stood beside him.

"Um, yeah," She said honestly, "Thanks."

"Great. Well, I have class. Be a man, Lucas." Nathan chuckled, walking away. Lucas rolled his eyes at his brother, but grabbed the boxes from Brooke nonetheless.

"Thanks." She smiled softly at the man she was sure was the love of her life, and couldn't help but feel her heart lift when he smiled back.

"So, anything else you need me to carry?"

"Yeah, actually. There's a bird, in my car."

"A bird?"

* * *

When Brooke had said bird, she'd been literal. Lucas was holding in his arms, along with the two boxes, a large, life-sized squirrel. It was for The Spring Fling, and the idea sort of went with 'summer'. And not to mention, one of Brooke's favorite bands was 'Bright Eyes', and if she had anything to do with it, they'd be playing at Spring Fling. Yellow Bird pretty much equaled Bright Eyes, although the bird Lucas held was a mixture of colors.

He fumbled a little bit, noticing Brooke's outfit. She wore a nice pink sweater, with a gray short skirt, and pink heels. Her eyes widened.

"Be careful!"

He smiled. "Don't worry about it. I'm fine."

"No, I meant with the bird. He's very expensive."

"Oh, really?" Lucas grinned, purposely allowing the bird to slip from his grip, if only a little, tumbling forward slightly.

"Oh, whoa! Whoa!" He shouted, and Brooke screamed, attempting to help him.

"No, Lucas!" She continued to give small shouts as she attempted to steady the bird on his shoulders.

Dropping all her designs, Brooke laughed as she helped him steady the bird back on his shoulder. He dropped the boxes, and began chasing her around, promptly, the bird hoisted in the air.

They were hysterical with laughter, by the time Brooke had finally picked up a few rolls of her designs, slapping him in the back hard.

The two were still smiling when they remembered they weren't together, that'd they'd broken up.

Awkwardness took over them, and the two began to walk once more towards Brooke's meeting.

* * *

Peyton grinned as she watched Brooke and Lucas. Jake joined her, smiling himself at the two below.

"They are crazy." He shook his head. Peyton turned to him, not having noticed him before.

"I know. They broke up for like, the dumbest reason ever. They're destined to be together. It's so obvious."

Jake shoved his hands in his pockets, nodding. "I know. He's been crushing on her since we were little kids."

"And she just never noticed."

"Of course not. She was too busy being in like with Nathan."

"I remember that." Peyton chuckled, focusing her attention on Jake.

"Yeah, so, uh.."

It seemed awkwardness was affecting everyone these days. The two looked at each other, silent.

Jake was the first to speak. "Do you want to, uh, do something, tonight?"

"Like a date?" Peyton blurted out before she could stop herself.

"No-no. Just like, well," Jake hung his head, "Yeah."

"I'd love to." Peyton grinned, and he found himself smiling once more.

* * *

"Favorite rock band?"

"Rooney."

"Really? Favorite song?"

Peyton grinned. Jake and her had had a fantastic date. After getting over her initial shock of him asking her out, the two had gone to a little restaurant, and had shared two great meals. Afterwards, they'd decided to head back to Peyton's place to talk and listen to music. Peyton was loving it. They'd only recently began questioning each other on everything. Sports, music, movies.

"Um," She smiled, "Sorry, Sorry. Definitely. But I love I'm Shakin' too. It's fun to dance to."

"Peyton Sawyer, dancer? Never saw that one coming.."

"Well, I am just a load of surprises, aren't I?"

Jake chuckled. "Yeah, you are. All good ones, though. Rest assured."

"Thanks."

Suddenly, Peyton leaned up, kissing Jake. He reached over, holding her cheek, and pulling her closer to him. As they were already on her bed, they didn't need to do much in the are of comfortableness.

Peyton was in cloud nine. She wrapped her small hands around the back of Jake's head, pulling him on top of her.

Breathlessly, the two ripped at each other's clothes, kissing hard.

Jake pulled away, smiling softly. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

She nodded. "Yeah."

It seemed that at least for two of the six drama-filled teenagers, happiness was completely found.


	17. The Pain You Bring Upon Yourself

_School has started, so obviously my chapters aren't as frequent then before, not that they've been secret for a little while now. Sorry. I'll really try to update this story again soon. I love it._

**CCScott23**: Thanks, I'm glad you liked it! Lol, I'll try my hardest, but I can't make any promises.

**CutieRay**: Thanks! I love you, too! Hehe. Well, I'm definitely glad you enjoyed it.

**Jacqueline22393**: Thanks! Yeah, awkwardness can be an- awkward thing, lol. Naley will come soon, I promise. Yep, I had too, lol.

**Anarchist278**: Ange, trust me! I've got Naley on the way, lol. I just love keeping you in suspense! Okay then, don't admit it, hehe.

**Cap'n Keira Sparrow**: I love Peyton and Jake, too. So that was fun.

**Cait**: Exactly. I love surprises, and I love surprising people even more. Yes, they should be happy, despite all the unhappiness around them. Yeah. Well, it's mostly a Brooke and Haley story, but there is a lot of Peyton, Lucas, Nathan, and some Jake, too. I like to include diversity. So even if you don't like Lucas that much, there's still everyone else, too, you know? Lmao! Well, thanks!

**Emilie**: You have a different way to spelling your name, I like it. I love Brucas, too. After all, they are the primary reason as to why I started watching the show. Yeah, same for me. School's just started, and I'm getting loads of work already, so I can't just be online all day, anymore. I get you, lol. Ooh, really? Well, I look forward to it! Yeah, you guessed write on that one. I think there's an anti- John and Allison thread being made on fan forum soon, lol. Joking.

**Brucas4ever**: Thanks! Yeah, they should be friends, but you know how it is. Brooke's hard headed and Lucas is- Lucas. So, yeah, hehe.

**Bubbly-BooMrWafflesluvr**: Yeah, OC-esque. Random! Lmao. Wow, you must be psychic, that not only did you guess that the chapter was of coupling, but also that it was of Jake and Peyton. Hmm.. I know! It's so much fun! We have Social Chair and stuff like that, down here in Orange County, which gets to be loads of fun. See, Nathan may be sneaky, but he's really good at setting people up, so we have to love him. Whoa, did I do that? Yeah, well it was originally a squirrel, but then I made it a bird, because I figured that would look cooler. I guess I forget one squirrel, lol. Yeah, I love play fights. And when Big Birds are involved, it's just- awesome. Yay! Go Jeyton! Lol.. Me too! I love Rooney! I listen to their CD like 23782 times a day, so I'd say obsessed was pushing it, wouldn't you? Aw, thanks, Lizzie! What about you? Are you okay? I heard about your grandpa.

**SonnyCarlyJasonCourtney**, **PrincessSparkle15**: Thanks! Glad you liked it!

* * *

**Only The Good Die Young**

**Chapter Seventeen: The Pain You Bring Upon Yourself**

After a few weeks, when Brooke and Haley's parents showed no signs of a departure, the two decided they would be 'civil' to the older Davis's, as hard as it would be. Of course, they discussed this matter with each other first, as they were twin sisters, and all and everything important would be discussed together.

John and Allison were pleasantly surprised at their daughters' change in attitude, and it seemed that they knew they had some making up to do, as presents and 'quality family time' were now regular occurrences in the Davis household.

Now, however, problems were also beginning to occur more. Haley was visually getting worse and worse; there were frequent trips to Rite-Aid to get cover up constantly. And while Haley and Nathan, and Jake and Peyton were growing closer and closer, Brooke and Lucas were growing farther apart.

Sometimes at night, while she pretended to sleep, Haley could hear sniffles coming from her sister's side of the bed. At times, Haley was even sure she could hear Brooke murmur the word, "Lucas."

School proceeded normally, except for the minor detail that now, the entire school was aware of Haley's condition, and she was constantly being bothered with condolences. She got that people wanted to be nice, but it wasn't like she was dead. At least, not yet.

It was on a sunny afternoon in the courtyard of Tree Hill High, and Haley, Brooke, and Peyton were eating lunch together, chatting about everything.

And when those three talked about everything, it usually meant- everything.

"No way!" Brooke shouted, grinning as she shoved a French Fry into her mouth, savoring the taste, before grabbing another.

"Yes way! My dad saw them making out at a bar!" Peyton laughed, shaking her head.

Haley gagged. "That's kind of gross. I mean- Mr. Duane, and some other guy? Yuck."

"Well, you can't control who you love," Peyton smiled softly, "Can you, Brooke?"

Brooke scowled. "Shut up."

"You know you want to ask him out." Haley sing-songed, and Brooke chuckled, shaking her head.

"You're wrong. I'm over it."

"Right." Peyton rolled her eyes.

"Dude, I know. I want you to be with him, okay? And that's saying a lot. It's just not the same hanging out with Luke, unless he's Having-sex-with-Brooke Luke, you know?"

Brooke frowned. "Nope."

Haley, frustrated, turned towards Peyton. The taller blonde shrugged. "It was worth a shot."

The table seemed to shake a tiny bit as both Nathan and Jake sat down, each respectively down beside their loved ones.

Nathan pressed a kiss on Haley's lips, while Jake did the same to Peyton. Afterwards, each couple sat beside each other, arms entangled in the other's.

"Okay, ew. Couple Fest 2005. So don't want to be there." Brooke stood, rolling her eyes and stomping away.

"Think she's okay?" Haley said after a few minutes.

"Of course she is," Nathan grinned, "Plus, she's walking in the direction Lucas is in, anyway."

Peyton laughed, slapping Nathan a high five. "Damn, you guys are good."

"And how well we know it, too." Nathan sighed, the grin never leaving his face.

* * *

Brooke walked angrily away from her group of 'friends', sighing dramatically when her eyes landed on Lucas. Of course, he would be there.

But Lucas seemed generally surprised to see the short brunette, especially after he ran into her, knocking her off of her feet.

Sighing, Brooke allowed Lucas to help her up, and she checked herself for any injuries, satisfied to see only a tiny scratch.

Lucas eyes her nervously, and she couldn't help but laugh in spite of herself. The boy may have been a good seven and a half inches taller then her, but it didn't make him look any less scared.

"I'm sorry." He apologized, quickly walking away.

Brooke bit her lip, watching after him. She'd truthfully hoped he would have stayed, so they could have had even the smallest of conversations. Even if it had ended in an argument.

It was just that she missed him so much- No. She could no longer feel romantically for Lucas Scott. Her thoughts from then on would be focused solely on Haley.

She intended to keep it that way.


	18. Little Haley Davis, Tell Us Your Heart

_This chapter is- okay, I think. It could be better. I need to get back into writing regularly, and not just for school. I'll probably update a few other things tonight as well, so keep checking. Maybe I might just pop out another one for this story. Also, I'd love it so much if I could get a lot of reviews for this chapter, because we're about to reach three hundred! Thank you all so much! This is my most successful story yet, I think, and I'm enjoying it so much, it's not even funny._

_

* * *

_

**Cap'n Keira Sparrow**: It may take Brooke a while to figure that out, if she ever does.

**Daddyzangel108**: I think a lot of people are frustrated with Brooke now. Hell, I would be too. I know! Damn, she's supposed to make Hales happy, but that's not working, is it?

**CutieRay**: Sorry! Yeah, I know. Brooke has a lot of stuff that she needs to realize.

**Anarchist278**: Brooke is making herself miserable, so we'll have to see how that ends up. And I'm glad you are in confusion, because it just makes the story so much fun to write, hehe. Ange! Congrats on your new story success! I have yet to read it, but I plan to soon.

**CCScott23**: Aww, thanks! I love Haley too, but I have yet to end a story with a sad ending, so I'm trying to see how I can expand my horizons. I'm so glad you like the PNB friendship, because I have some of that in this chapter! Brooke is really stubborn, hopefully that'll change.

**Emilie**: Look, I spelt it right! Hehe. I know! It's depressing to write. Brooke has some priorities that need to be figured out.

**Brucas4ever**: Thanks! Me too. I know, Brooke's very, very stubborn, even on the show. I'm trying to keep her in character, lol.

**Jacqueline22393**: Aw, Jackie! Poor Hales! Thanks! And I'm glad you enjoyed the tiny bit of Naley-ness. There may :cough: be more soon. I love you too, Jackie!

**Cait**: Ah! I hate the thought of waking up early, but then I love being up early, and I love mornings, lol. Haley is, you're right, and you're also correct about Brooke, too. Exactly. The irony of the situation is just killing everyone. Haley's spirits are up, but Brooke's aren't. I know, I feel bad for my little Brooke.

**PrincessSparkle15**: Brucas is love. But Brooke doesn't know that.

**HalesnLukeBFF4ever**: Well hey, thanks for the long review, my good friend, Amber! Heh. I hate makeup work. Brooke's a stubborn (as seen on the show) character, so we'll have to see how much more convincing she'll take before she'll snap. I know! Naley are together, so Brooke and Lucas can be together, too. And the parents? They have a little storyline, don't worry.

**Hilaryhilary**: Yeah, it's pretty obvious I'm OC-obsessed, lol. Me too, in a way. I love Brooke and Lucas, but Haley is her sister, and best friend. Thanks! I'm so surprised myself, too. It's just- wow.

* * *

**Only The Good Die Young**

**Chapter Eighteen: Little Haley James, Tell Us Your Heart**

Leaves rustled around Peyton's window, as she gloomily looked outside. The rain had been pouring for over three hours, and suddenly, staying inside didn't seem so exciting anymore.

Her attention focused on the door, when she heard footsteps, walking towards the door. The faint sound of voices was also there, and she could now clearly identify the footsteps as Brooke's and Nathan; one pair was obviously heel-clad, while the other was stomping heavily.

"Hey." She smiled warmly as her two friends entered, instantly dropping themselves beside her.

"Lucas is being all quiet around the house, so I have no one to talk to." Nathan sighed.

"And having no one to talk to is no fun." Brooke complained, her thoughts on not only Lucas, but on Haley as well.

"Are you referring to me or yourself?" Nathan half smiled, turning towards her.

"Myself, duh. You know how self-centered I am." Brooke brought herself up onto her elbows, as she looked back and forth between her two friends.

"Apparently not, B. Davis." Peyton smiled.

"Yeah. That whole 'breaking up with Lucas' thing may have been stupid, but it was a pretty nice thing to do for your sister." Nathan agreed.

"Thanks, Guys. But honestly? I feel terrible."

"Then get back together with him, Brookie! Come on, I'm sure Haley would understand." Peyton grabbed Brooke's hand for support, tired of seeing her friend unhappy.

"She actually wants me to get back with him." Brooke admitted, almost laughing at how ironic everything seemed to be.

"Well then it's settled." Nathan shrugged. He enjoyed talking about Brooke's problems. It helped him forget about his own.

"No, it's not. Maybe, after-" Brooke stuttered, unaware of what she'd say next.

"After what?" Peyton asked quietly, already knowing the answer, but needing to hear it, still.

"After- Haley's cancer is gone." Brooke finished, averting her gaze from her friends.

Peyton sighed, laying her head beside Brooke's. Brooke's eyes had glazed over, as she stared up at the ceiling. Nathan had also quieted down, his hand holding Brooke's. Peyton swallowed hard. "Right."

"Yeah." Brooke repeated.

The three were silent, afterwards. Pain hung around them so casually, they almost mistook it for something else. Anything else. Maybe, honestly, they hoped for something else so much, they'd actually convinced themselves of this very fact.

Nathan sighed. Brooke blinked back tears. Peyton bit her lip.

"We'll," Brooke began, "We'll always be best friends. Us three. Right?"

"Always." Nathan agreed.

"The bestest of all best friends." Peyton smiled in spite of herself.

"And for college, we all have to go to the same place. And when we're old and we grow up, we have to live in the same place."

"We will." Peyton nodded determinedly.

"Pinky promise it." Brooke held out her tiniest finger, and Nathan stronger one attached to hers, and then Peyton's as well.

"Always and forever." Brooke whispered, closing her eyes tightly.

* * *

Lucas tapped on Haley's bedroom door, smiling softly as she beckoned him in.

"Hey Buddy." He said nervously, kicking around at the carpet around him.

She was sitting on her bed, reading a book, tears in her eyes. The book,_ Of Mice and Men_, by John Steinbeck sat comfortably in her hands.

"Hey." She sniffled.

"Why are you crying, Hales?"

"This book is just- so sad. I know I've read it like two million and sixty four times, but, I just- it just gets me. Poor George, forced to kill his best friend because of life's cruelty. And Curley's Wife? She never meant to hurt anybody!"

"Something tells me this is about more then just the book." Lucas smiled, taking her hands in his.

"No, I'm fine. It's just so sad. I mean- everyone's life is just destined for tragedy."

"Well, I guess some people are just born with tragedy in their blood." Lucas smiled sadly, placing his head next to Haley's.

"I don't get that, though. It's so unfair. Lennie was so innocent and happy, althought he wasn't smart or anything, why did he deserve to die?"

Lucas found himself having a sad answer for every one of her questions. "Because only the good die young."

Tears ran down Haley's pretty cheeks, as she turned her head so that it rested against Lucas's.

"Luke?" She asked in a tiny voice.

"Yes, Hales." He whispered back, equally as tiny.

Attempting to stop the sob that escaped her lips, Haley James admitted something into the arms of comfort her best friend held out towards her.

"I don't want to die young."


	19. My Salvation Lies In Your Love

_I think this chapter pretty much makes up for everything I have done and will do. I hope everyone enjoys it, because I had a blast writing it. Hopefully, I'll update again tomorrow. Late, late tonight if we're really lucky, but I doubt it_.

* * *

**Only The Good Die Young**

**Chapter Nineteen: My Salvation Lies In Your Love  
**

School was going by in a heart beat, and already, after much planning, it was time for Senior Prom.

Guys were sweating with anticipation as they thought of which girl they would ask, while girls shopped around, in hopes to find the hottest dress out there.

There was a day left until prom now, and Brooke had already turned down twelve invitations, her most ever. Haley was of course, going with Nathan, as he had to sweetly asked her, by covering her bedroom with roses, and spelling out in candles, 'I love you. Will you go to prom with me?'. Lucas was flying solo as well, with no desire to ask anybody. And finally, Peyton and Jake were going together as well.

Brooke had been working endlessly on the prom itself, she and Haley had barely had time to go dress shopping, but when they had, they'd been extremely pleased with the results.

Haley had been worried at Brooke, who seemed to be so stressed, hoping everything would go perfectly for the seniors. After all, this was their last prom together.

Everyone was going crazy, at this point, except for Haley and Nathan who were sitting together at lunch, eating.

"I can't wait to see your dress." Nathan grinned, and Haley shook her head, laughing.

"You'll like it, trust me."

"I will?" Nathan kissed Haley's neck, smiling softly, "Describe it to me."

"No, no, no. You have to be surprised."

"I hate surprises." Nathan whined, and Haley smirked, running her hand up and down his arm.

"Trust me, you'll like this one."

* * *

"Theresa! You can't just put that table right there by the speakers! It'll kill everyone's hearing!"

"I'm sorry, Brooke," The other brunette frowned, "But if you were the one doing this, you'd understand how hard it is."

"Maybe so. But I'm not that one that's doing it, so that's kind of irrelevant, isn't it?" Brooke retorted, causing Peyton, who was walking up behind her, to laugh.

"Nice, Brooke. Think you're riding everyone hard enough?"

"Okay, I'm just going to ignore the sexual reference, considering I'm not getting any, but no. This has to be perfect. It's senior prom, Goldilocks, the most important event of anybody's high school life."

"It's not that important." Peyton was testing Brooke, just to see how far the petite brunette would go.

"Not important? P. Sawyer, I never want to hear you say anything like that again! I mean, graduation is not that important! But Prom?"

Peyton bit her lip to keep from laughing. "I'm sorry, Brooke. Don't get so mad."

"I'm not mad! I'm just- scared. If this sucks, I could lose my position as social chair. And I love being social chair. It just makes my days more fun, and stuff."

"Aw, Brookie, it's okay. When have you ever planned something that sucked?" Peyton slung her arm around Brooke's shoulders.

"I- never. I've never planned anything that's anything that sucked." A small smile suddenly lit up Brooke's face.

"Exactly. So don't be so tough. Just do what you do best," Peyton gave Brooke a shove, "And plan."

* * *

"Hey Brother." Lucas said to Nathan has he walked into their kitchen for a drink.

"Hey." Nathan replied, distracted as he played with his new PSP, a gift from his father, in return for playing basketball well.

"So, I was thinking maybe we could go for a- Nate?" The younger Scott brother was completely distracted, and Lucas raised an eyebrow, sitting himself beside Nathan, and watching him play.

"I'm going to kill you, you Ninja Mother Fucker." Nathan murmured as he played, and Lucas chuckled.

"No need for foul language, Natie." He joked, but the joke went unnoticed.

Lucas's eyes finally adjusted towards the game, and pretty soon, him and Nathan were extremely into it, both randomly yelling out obscenities, and egging each other on.

When Nathan had finally used his entire battery up, he finally focused his full attention on Lucas.

"So, what's up?" He asked his older brother, only to receive a shrug from the striking blonde.

"Nothing."

"Okay. Who are you taking to prom?"

"No one."

"Did you ask Brooke?"

"Why would I do that? We're not even together." Lucas made a face, and Nathan nodded.

"I bet you anything she still loves you. She's just confused. Maybe if you could be there for her as a friend-"

"Nate," Lucas interrupted, "Don't be my shrink. Be my brother, and respect my decisions."

Nathan shrugged. "Okay, man. Whatever you want."

* * *

The next night came sooner then expected, and Brooke found herself wishing it'd just be over with already.

Her, Peyton, and Haley were all getting ready at the Davis house, while Brooke and Haley's mom snapped pictures incessantly.

At almost eight-thirty, the large, long, white, SUV, stretch limousine pulled up in front of their house. Inside sat the entire rest of the gang. Nathan, dressed in a normal tux, Jake, in a navy blue tux, and Lucas, who was also in a normal tux, just a looser, larger, one. Also in there, were a few other kids from school; Tim, Theresa, Bevin, etcetera. It was pretty full.

The three boys that had gotten the main attention of the three girls stared in awe.

Peyton looked beautiful, as she always did. In one of her mother's dresses, she looked- amazing. It was white, and went only slightly above her knee. It was covered in little white stones, and was thick tank-top strapped. Her hair was curled, so that it went just a little below her shoulders, and she wore only mascara and silver-glittery makeup, along with lip gloss.

Brooke also looked stunning. Her hair was wavy and down, and her makeup was simple; eyeliner, mascara, lip gloss, and teal eye shadow/liner. Her dress went down mid-thigh, but layered briefly above there, and was a soft green. It fit her curves perfectly, and she also wore, with it, many necklaces around her neck. For shoes, she wore simple green pumps.

Haley however, had Nathan's jaw to the ground. Her dress was purple, and was velvet-esque, going down just above her knee. It had a little dark purple silk fabric, here and there, and also fit her curves perfectly. Her hair was lightly curled, and she wore only eyeliner and mascara, with lipgloss, and of course, cover up, for underneath her eyes. Her shoes were black, and 'open'.

"Wow." Nathan murmured, his eyes on Haley.

She grinned. "You like?"

He patted the seat beside him. "I love."

Brooke smiled as her sister and her boyfriend conversed, taking an awkward seat next to Lucas, who smiled softly towards her. She returned the favor.

Peyton sat beside Jake, and he grinned, leaning close towards her ear, and whispering, "I am so lucky to be here with you tonight."

That instantly made her feel- beyond happy. She smiled, grabbing his hand.

"Alright, people, let's do this thing!" It sounded like something Brooke would say, but she couldn't help but not care, because her happiness outshone everything else.

* * *

The doors to the large Country Club were opened, and the group of kids stepped through. Everyone's eyes seemed to widen, except for Brooke, who was looking around anxiously.

The place was set up with blue, silver, and red balloons, with the large blue bird standing on the fake 'grass'. The tables were all intended to show a 'spring' feeling, and were picnic tables, either painted blue, silver, or red. There was a stage set up, with a banner sporting the words, 'Spring Fling, Prom 2005'. There were so many intricate details, just leaving the group in complete awe.

"Do you like it?" Brooke asked, ringing her wrists nervously.

"Like it? Brooke, it's amazing!" Haley squealed, her arms wrapping around her twin sister. Brooke treasured the moment, hugging her sister tightly as well. A yearbook member walked by, snapping a picture of the two.

Lucas smiled. "Good job, Brooke. This is amazing."

"Seriously Dude, I don't know what you were so worried about." Peyton grinned, hugging Jake's chest. He nodded in agreement.

Nathan sighed, pulling Haley away from Brooke, and wrapping his own strong arms around her. "Yeah. It'll be the best last prom ever."

"The best last prom ever." Haley winced at the 'last', as she agreed. This would most likely be her last dance- ever.

"Oh, come on!" Brooke shouted excitedly, "Let's go take some pictures!"

The girl scurried off as fast her expensive heels would take her, and Haley chuckled, grabbing Nathan's hand, and pulling him along. "Right behind you, Sister."

* * *

It had been an awkward dance for Brooke. Fun, but awkward. She'd taken many pictures, and received many complements. She'd danced with many hot football players, and a couple basketball players, too. But no Lucas. He'd kept to himself the entire prom so far, his hands shoved deep into his pockets, as he stood by the punch bowl. Brooke couldn't help but feel guilty.

Slowly, she walked towards him, smiling sheepishly. "How are you doing?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean- uh, how do you like prom?" She stuttered.

A smile formed on his face. "It's great."

"You don't seem to be having a great time." He shrugged. "There's no one to have a good time with."

"Of course there is! I mean-"

"It's okay, Brooke. You don't have to feel guilty." He smiled quickly, knowingly.

"I don't feel- I- I- yeah." She sighed, pouring herself some soda, and looking back towards the front of the room, where Death Cab For Cutie performed. How she'd gotten them there, Brooke had no idea. She'd just dialed a couple phone numbers, and had begged and pleaded, and they'd agreed to come.

It was one of her favorite bands, and Brooke found herself swaying to the music gently, enjoying it completely. In another world.

And then suddenly, the music stopped. Brooke froze, looking up towards the stage. Her principle, Principle Turner, now stood up there, a large smile on his face.

"Welcome Tree Hill High, to this amazing dance, planned by none other, then Brooke Davis," He paused as many cheers, and 'Yeah, Brooke!'s could be heard, "And now, it is with my greatest pleasure, I will announce to you, your Prom King and Queen for 2005."

Brooke sucked in her breath.

Opening an envelope, Principle Turner smiled. "No surprise here. Everyone, please welcome your Prom King, Lucas Scott!"

Cheers arose from all over. Nathan yelled proudly, and Haley clapped loudly. Brooke was frozen in place, wanting to kiss him so badly, because he looked so cute, as he went up, looking embarrassed and shy, with his hands still in his pockets. The crown was lowered onto his head, and he smiled out towards the crowd.

"And now, the moment you have all been waiting for," Principle Turner waved his hands in the air, "Your Prom Queen. Brooke Davis!"

People cheered even louder. Nathan once more, yelled proudly, as did Haley, jumping up excitedly.

Lucas watched, entranced as Brooke walked up, slowly, her hair bouncing up and down, and her smile never leaving her pretty face.

As the crown was lowered onto her head, Brooke smiled even deeper, looking down at Haley, and inwardly squealing excitedly with her cheering sister.

"Now, please clear the dance floor, for the King and Queen, so they may do their dance. You may join in after." Principle Turner grinned, and walked away.  
Once more, Death Cab began playing, and Brooke and Lucas, nervously, walked down towards the center of the dance floor. Hesitantly, Brooke placed her hands on his shoulders, and he wrapped his arms around the small of her back.

They started to dance along with the music, staring up into each other's eyes. From afar, Haley and Peyton watched, cooing. Nathan and Jake grinned, slapping hands. The two girls shot them a questioning glance, and Nathan shrugged.

"We got some of the basketball and football team to vote for Lucas, instead of themselves with Brooke."

Haley laughed. "You're so evil. But yet, so sweet."

Nathan grinned, and leaned down to place a kiss on her lips. Haley smiled, grabbing his hand, and pulling him out towards the dance floor. Other couples proceeded to do the same.

Brooke and Lucas could not keep their eyes off of each other. He smiled softly, bringing his hand to her head, to play with her crown quickly. She laughed, looking down briefly, then back up to his eyes.

Slowly, Lucas lowered himself down, closer and closer towards her face. Brooke did the same, and finally, their lips met in a long, slow kiss. They pulled each other together closely, kissing hard, until finally, they pulled apart, and Brooke smiled shyly, resting her head on his shoulder.

Nathan and Haley danced closely, holding each other tightly, and kissing in between.

"This was fun." Haley nodded happily, and Nathan chuckled, playing with a strand of her hair.

"I'm going to miss this."

Tears formed in Haley's eyes, and she smiled nonchalantly. "Miss what?"

He stuttered, and instantly she knew what he meant. But that didn't stop him from trying to play it off easily. "High school. You know, just- everything about high school."

She gave him a look of understanding, as to show that she knew what he really meant. And she leaned her head on his shoulder, holding him so close.

"I'm going to miss this, too."

* * *

Back in the limousine, Lucas and Brooke managed to avoid each other, if only briefly, but still laughed and talked along with the rest of the group. Haley and Nathan kissed for a while, while everyone else talked, until they too involved themselves in the conversation.

For the people who would find themselves at the hotel in Tree Hill for the night, with their loved one (This included Peyton and Jake), the night was no where near over, but the others would return home for the night. As a couple of friends stepped out, including Nathan to say good-bye to Peyton and Jake, Brooke and Haley grinned, holding onto each other tightly.

"Amazing Prom, Brooke." Haley kissed her sister's cheek, and Brooke smiled, nodding her head.

"Good Prom everyone! See you on Monday for finals!" Brooke yelled, and then giggled.

Nathan pressed his face against the glass, trying to see in. "Shut up, whoever said that!"

All in all, it had been a special night.


	20. When No Ones Willing To Stop The Madness

_This chapter was easy to write, for some reason. My fingers just sort of glided along the keys, lol. Anyway, I'm in a super hurry so once again, no review responses, but enjoy. Also, the next chapter will be up tonight, hopefully, if I can finish the next chapter. Hope you like. Please leave lots of reviews. I'm afraid I've lost a lot of readers. The number of reviews have gone down, and it's sort of inspiring me not to write._

_

* * *

_

**Only The Good Die Young**

**Chapter Twenty: When No One's Willing To Stop The Madness**

Brooke slammed the door to her room. Or Haley's room. Or their room. Whatever. Tears formed in her eyes, and she angrily locked the door.

What had just happened? The day had been entirely horrible. It had started bright and early that morning, when Haley had been getting ready for her doctor's appointment.

* * *

_Haley looked into the mirror, running her hands underneath her eyes. Dark circles lined them perfectly._

_"It's weird not being able to put makeup on there. I just want to hide them." She sighed, tempted to pull out her cover up._

_Brooke shrugged, pulling her straight hair into a pony tail. "Well, pretty soon, you won't have them anymore."_

_"Maybe not." Haley mumbled, sighing._

_"So, are Mom and Dad taking us to the appointment? Because they said they wanted to be involved, but-"_

_"Actually, Brooke, I think maybe you shouldn't come to this appointment." Haley interjected, biting her lip nervously._

_"Shouldn't go? Are you crazy?"_

_"It's just another of my stupid appointments. A check up, if you will. You should go to school. You said yourself that you had like, three tests today, and a project due in English. And you know how Ms. Norbert doesn't accept major projects in late."_

_"But Hales, you're way more important than school. It doesn't matter if I don't have you there with me."_

_"Brooke, please, trust me. It'll be one more appointment just like the rest of them. You won't miss out on a thing, I promise."_

_Hesitantly, Brooke nodded. "Well, my project is very important."_

_"Exactly." Haley agreed._

_"So, you'll call me at lunch with all the details?"_

_"Sure. If you aren't busy making out with Lucas." Haley grinned, and Brooke shrieked, tossing Bubbly Boo at her head._

* * *

No wonder Haley hadn't wanted her to go the appointment, Brooke shook her head bitterly.

Everything had seemed fine. Haley and their parents had left, and Brooke had gone to school.

She cringed at the next encounter in her memory.

Lucas.

* * *

_The crowded hallways of Tree Hill High were flooded with students. Brooke stood beside Peyton and Nathan, discussing Colleges. After all, college was just around the corner._

_"Where have you gotten acceptance letters back from?" Brooke peered over Nathan's shoulder at the letters in front of him._

_"USC, UNC, and NYU. It's pretty hard to believe my grades are good enough." Nathan shook his head, and smiled to himself._

_"I got into NYU, too! And UNC. But I don't think I got in anywhere else." Brooke rolled her eyes, and looked over at Peyton._

_"I haven't gotten my letter back from NYU, but Pepperdine accepted me, if you'd believe that."_

_Brooke grinned at her friend. "P. Sawyer! Pepperdine? That's amazing! You so have to go."_

_"Nope," Peyton shook her head, "We made a pact. And wherever you two are going, I'm going."_

_"You don't have to do that, Peyt. We'll still love you if you live in California." Nathan smirked, and Peyton laughed._

_"Thanks Nate, but my minds made up. I don't even really want to be an architect. I just sort of- want to be wherever Jake is. And I want to be wherever you guys are. I'd be no where without my friends."_

_Brooke smiled, pulling her best friend into a hug, and Nathan did the same._

_Looking for a change of subject, Peyton spoke up once more. "What about Haley?"_

_The truth was, Brooke wasn't even sure if Haley would make it until college. But that didn't stop her from gloating. "Oh, Hales got accepted everywhere. Harvard, Yale. Wherever. She's going to be valedictorian."_

_"Of course she is. She's Haley Davis, the smartest thing since- ever."_

_Brooke laughed, but stopped short when she saw Lucas walking towards her, a small smile on his face. He stopped before her, and smiled._

_Peyton and Nathan glanced at each other, before excusing themselves so sneakily, that Brooke shot them death glares._

_"So uh, hey." Lucas smiled awkwardly, and Brooke nodded._

_"Hi."_

_"I was, um- Brooke, I know we broke up, but, I was wondering if maybe-"_

_"Luke. I know that I broke up with you for what seems like a stupid reason, but it's serious. And I'm sorry if I led you on in any way at the dance, but, for right now, I need this space, and this time. Please. Friends?"_

_She held out her hand, and Lucas looked at it for a minute, as if it would burn him if he touched it. Shaking his head, he walked off._

_"Unbelievable."_

* * *

Okay, that had been bad. At that point of her day, she'd considered it the worst point of the week. The highlight that wasn't exactly the brightest color.

Sighing, Brooke placed her head in her hands. The worst had yet to come.

* * *

_Brooke returned home from school, dropping her bag onto the entrance floor. She'd received one phone call from Haley, giving her a short, "Yeah, the appointment was great." phone call._

_And to be honest, Brooke knew something was wrong. Something wasn't right. She walked around the house, intent on finding her sister._

_"Hales, I'm home!"_

_Brooke found her sister and parents sitting in the kitchen, all drinking lemonade, and looking nervous._

_Nervousness._

_Brooke had felt it a lot over the past couple of weeks, but right then, as everyone around her felt it too, Brooke felt it grow inside her to a level unexplainable._

_"What's going on?" She said slowly, grabbing a seat._

_"Brooke," Her mother began, biting her lip softly, "We went to Haley's appointment today, as you know."_

_"Yeah, and everything's fine. Haley told me."_

_Haley averted her gaze from her sister's, and looked towards her father for support. He sighed, focusing his attention on Brooke._

_"Dad?" Brooke's voice cracked as she looked into her father's eyes. He smiled sadly.  
_

_"Honey, the cancer is really advanced."_

_"But we can still stop it." Brooke nodded determinedly._

_"We could do a treatment on Haley. Go through the chemo, everything. But, her doctor still doesn't know how much time that could give her. It could be a month, a week, a year. It's-"_

_"Spit it out, Dad." Brooke placed her hands on the table in front of her, eyeing her parents and sister suspiciously._

_"I've decided not to do the treatment." Haley said suddenly, tears in her eyes._

_Brooke stood up, anger rushing through her veins. "What? Are you insane? You can't not do the treatment! Dad! Mom!"_

_Brooke looked towards her parents for support, but found none in the older Davis's, who simply sighed._

_"Honey, it was Haley's decision. We can't change her mind. Haley would prefer to live her life happily for as long as she can."_

_"Yeah, Brooke. Why complicate it? I can live now and take it for all I can get, or I'll live longer, while sick and in bed. I don't want to die with no hair, or on a stupid monitor, Brooke."_

_"Haley," Brooke felt tears come to her eyes, "Don't you realize how selfish you're being? You're going to be leaving so much behind! It's not fair to anyone else!"_

_"I'm doing this for myself. It's my body-"_

_"And you're my sister!"_

_"Brooke, please.."_

_"No! You know what? You want to not do the treatment? Let yourself die? Fine! That's just fine! But I won't be any part of it!"_

_With that, Brooke turned on her heel, stomping up the stairs towards her bedroom._

* * *

And now, here she was. Angry tears stung her eyes, and she looked around the bedroom sadly, curling her body up onto the bed, for just a moment.

She heard footsteps walking up the stairs, and instantly was aware that they were the footsteps of her sister.

Rolling her eyes, Brooke unlocked the door, but then stomped over to the closet, locking herself inside with Cuddly-Sue.

It was like Haley knew she was hiding in there. In seconds, her sister was by the closet door.

"Brooke?"

"Go away, Haley."

"No. Brooke, listen to me-"

"No. Leave me alone. I don't want to listen to your stupid reasoning. Do what you have to do. But have fun explaining yourself to Luke and Nate. I mean, I'm sure they'd understand."

"Brooke, can you please just calm down for like, a millisecond?"

"No. We're done here. No offense, but I don't really feel like talking right now."

"Fine. But if you can ever find it in your heart to forgive me, just know, that I'm not just doing this for myself."

"Just so you know, that completely contradicts what you said downstairs." Brooke retorted.

"No. I'm doing this for me, yeah. But I don't want you, or Mom and Dad, or Nate and Luke to see me like this. I want you to remember me like this. As Haley Davis. I don't want deeper dark circles, or no hair. I don't want to be a dead girl walking."

Brooke sniffled. "Too late now, right?"

"Brooke, I love you. I love you more then anything in the world, and if you can't understand that, then I guess I'm okay with it. Just know that I love you. And that you mean the world to me, believe it or not."

Sighing, Brooke nodded to herself. "Thanks, but I need some time to myself right now."

She could hear Haley standing up to leave. "Okay. I'm going to go. You know, break the news to everyone else."

"Good luck."

Brooke tucked her legs underneath of her, leaning deeper into her closet, behind her clothes, and so that she was crushing her shoes. And there, by herself, she began to sob.

And the tears wouldn't stop.


	21. Twenty Three Reasons

_This chapter sucks, and was also really hard to write. Please forgive me. Hopefully the next chapter will be out sooner, and will be of much better quality. I don't know what happened here. I re-wrote this chapter like, twice, though, so at least it's better then it's previous attempts. Thanks to **Hilary **(**hilaryhilary**), for being my personal cheerleader. Also, thanks for all the reviews. I didn't realize I had so many people reading, and it was selfish of me to ask you to review, and I apologize for that too. _

**HalesnLukeBFF4ever**: It's pretty sad. I'm depressing myself, lol. I can't imagine what it must feel like to be Mark.

**Haley**: For a second, I thought you were serious. I was like, that's nice, lol.

**PrincessSparkle15**,** JLS Naley**, **Washed Out**, **Jessa**,** Brucas4ever**, **SonnyCarlyJasonCourtney**, **CutieRay**, **lily**, **Cap'n Keira Sparrow**: Thanks, I'm glad you liked the chapter!

**OTHretard**: Thanks! I'm glad to see that you like it so far! Yeah, their parents weren't the best parents, but hopefully, they'll make up for everything. Glad you like Bubbly-Boo and Cuddly-Sue. They're fun. I'm glad to know. I don't want this story to be, just depressing, you know? I want it to be sad, and happy, and funny, etc. I hate stories that only give us one emotion the entire story. Thanks! That's kind of weird, too, because I don't have any sisters. Best friends, maybe, but no sisters. Only brothers. Brucas is a great couple, but I have a few things happening, so, you'll see. I like realistic stories, too. I'm glad you liked the prom chapter. That one was probably one of my favorites, too.

**Lizzie**: Yeah, it was weird. But I was actually surprised to see that I had the most reviewers in the last chapter then I'd ever had before, so that was good. I forgot about the tissues warning. Don't worry, you won't need tissues this chapter. At least, I don't think so. Well, when she goes to the doctor, I'm sure they want to see her in her natural state, so it can help them determine everything, you know? The only reason Hales didn't want Brooke to go is so that if it came to her not having treatment, she knew if Brooke were there, she wouldn't allow it to happen. College will be a mystery for now. They all want to go to the same colleges, but who knows it that'll actually happen. I loved your 'more then friends' rant, hehe. Really? Which story? Oh, is it Haley and Me? I need to read that. Exactly. I'm glad you understand, lol. Haley can't live a life where she's only ever sick and/or sad. That just wouldn't be fair to her. I'd rather her be happy, and dying, then sad, sick and alive. I'm sorry this took forever, Lizzie. I'll try not to take so long next chapter.

**Dinky**: Aw, I'm glad you liked it.

**CCScott23**: I'm so glad you liked it! And I hope you enjoy this Scott-filled chapter.

**Daddyzangel108**: Me too, hehe. Yeah, there will definitely be more Naley, no worries. Brucas will be a tough one. Will there or won't there be? What do you think?

**Jojogirl**: Yeah, intense is my middle name. No, not really, lol. I'm sorry about the Brucas thing. Everyone's sort of mad about that, lol. I'll try my hardest.

**Kalee**: Hehe, thanks.

**Friends Fan**: Yeah, I know, but you know how your stats go up and down? I used to have like, 20 per chapter, and my reviews were going down to like, 12, 14, 16, and stuff, so I thought people weren't reading. Seriously? Your favorite? So glad to hear it! That's a shock. I didn't know people liked this story so much, lol.

**Bubblz**: Thanks! It's fine, you know? I was just curious as to why so many people hadn't reviews in so long, lol.

**Cait**: Thanks so much! It means a lot. I loved this review, like all your other reviews. I mean, they so inspire me to write, and just enjoy the story. Not for the readers, but for myself. Thanks, dude. Yes. Haley needs to do what she has to do, and everyone needs to respect that as being her wish. Hehe, I'm not spoiling anything, other then you should keep assuming, because I'd like to see whether you're right or not.

**TutorGurl**: Aw, it's cool, Britney. Maybe one of these days I'll write a Baley only story. But my liking for the friendship needs to grow a little bit more, you know? This coming season will definitely do that, I hope.

**OTHBaby08**: Happy Birthday! I didn't know it was your birthday, lol, but yeah, glad you enjoyed it. Thanks! I'm so glad you like it. As for the Brooke and Haley situations, you're right. They're both going through equally different and tough times, but hopefully they'll make it.

**Jacqueline22393**: Me either, but then again, I won't know until I've ever put into that situation, you know?

**Ali-Chan1**: I hope you didn't mean the chapter, lol.

**Anarchist278**: Every time I read a review from you, I'm constantly reminded of A Bright Eyes song, do you know of them? At one point, it goes, 'In the ear of very anarchist that sleeps but doesn't dream, we must sing, we must sing, we must sing..' It's an amazing song. Anyway- Don't be starting petitions, Ange, hehe. You may like this chapter. Hopefully.

* * *

**Only The Good Die Young**

**Chapter Twenty-One: Twenty Three Reasons**

When Haley entered the bedroom early the next morning, she was surprised to see her sister up, smoothing out her shirt while looking in the mirror.

"Hey," Haley called softly, suddenly remembering she had a voice.

Brooke smiled slowly. "Hi."

"So, about last night-"

"Forget about it," Brooke interjected, "Look, it's your decision, and it's obvious I can't change your mind, so, I guess I'll just learn to live. I mean, one of us has to, right?"

Haley swallowed.

"So, anyway, how'd it go with the boys?"

"It was weird," Haley said honestly, "Lucas wasn't too okay with it at first, but he understood. Nathan did too. I mean, it was hard, explaining it to them, but I know they understood."

Brooke nodded. "So, I need you to get ready right now."

"Uh, why?"

"Because, Silly, I'm taking you out for the day. And Nathan's coming along too."

"He is? Wait- what?" Haley had no idea what was going on. She dropped her bag and ventured deeper into the room.

"You'll see. So, get ready, make yourself hot, and I'll be right back. Just gotta make a call." Brooke breezed out of the room, and Haley stared after her, still completely confused. But that didn't stop her from complying.

As Brooke walked out of the room, she managed to fight back tears. Be strong, be strong, be strong. Her mantra wouldn't stop running through her mind, and eventually, she took a seat at the edge of the stairs, bringing her cellular phone up to her ear.

It rang twice, before a groggy voice answered. She'd almost forgotten it was only eight in the morning.

"Hey Nate." Brooke chirped, and frowned when she received an inaudible reply.

"Nathan," She repeated sternly, "Answer me clearly, or I'm going to scream."

Brooke could almost hear his eyes open, and suddenly, he seemed to sober up. "What do you want, Brooke?"

"That's no way to answer your best friend, Darling." Brooke joked, but he found her joke humorless.

"Well no offense, but I'd rather be sleeping right now then talking to you."

"I feel so loved."

"I said no offense." Nathan defended himself.

"That doesn't make it less offensive." Brooke laughed.

"Sorry. Anyway, what did you want again?"

"I need you to come pick Hales and I up right now."

"Why?"

"Do you always ask such annoying questions? Just do it. Please Nathan, this is important to me- and her. She just doesn't know it yet."

"Okay, okay. I'll be there in twenty minutes."

"I love you." Brooke grinned into the phone.

"Yeah, yeah. Love you, too."

Brooke hung up, cheerfully making her way back to her bedroom, where Haley was, changing. She wore a white tank top, with a magenta mini-sweater, and jeans.

"You look so pretty, Hales." Brooke smiled, and Haley looked down at herself awkwardly.

"Thanks. You too."

"Duh," Brooke grinned, "Come on. Let's go meet your boy toy downstairs."

She grabbed Haley's hand, dragging her down the stairs of their large house, careful not to wake their sleeping parents.

Haley was genuinely confused. The night before, Brooke had been hysterical, and now she was acting as if she didn't care. What the hell was going on?

The two were outside in seconds, waiting for Nathan's car to pull up. When he did, the two girls slid in; Brooke in front, Haley in back.

"So, where are we going Boss Lady?" Nathan asked after they'd said their hello's.

"We are going to New Point Field." Brooke turned up the heater, and Nathan frowned.

"What are we going to do there?"

"You'll see. Drive."

"Yes Ma'am." Nathan grinned, as he and Haley exchanged looks in the rearview mirror.

The ride was silent, except for the radio, as the trio drove down the freeway, and then highway, and then through the tiny streets of the fields in New Point, a small area near Charleston.

Brooke had only been there once, with Lucas. They'd been on a date, and they'd played around by the park, near the field. Haley had always wanted to go, having heard of the wonderful field of flowers, but had never had a chance.

Nathan's car pulled onto the dirt road beside the field, and Brooke grinned, stepping out. Haley followed, as did Nathan, who wore a confused look on his handsome face.

"Uh, Brooke?" He asked, taking in his surroundings, "What the hell are we doing here?"

Brooke grabbed his hands, "We, my Best Friend, are going to visit the field of flowers."

A clueless replaced the confused one, although, Brooke was sure that they were practically the same thing. "Why?"

"Because," Haley interrupted, tears in her eyes, "It's been my dream since I was a kid."

"Exactly." Brooke grinned, grabbing her best friend's, and sister's hands, and beginning on their journey through the field.

The three ran around in flowers, and laughed, and enjoyed themselves. Even Nathan. Haley pulled a small flower off of it's stem, placing it in her wavy hair. Brooke smiled at her sister, and simultaneously, the three lay down, somewhere in the field, all together.

"I feel like a little kid again." Brooke laughed, and Haley nodded her head.

"I love it when that happens. When you can just be five again. Before there was ever drama." Haley agreed.

"Or cancer." Nathan added in, and the three were silent once more.

They were there for hours, maybe. Talking, playing, sleeping. It was fun. But of course, all fun things would eventually come to an end.

At some point during the day, Brooke stood up, trying once more to fight tears, knowing that this would be one of the last fun days she'd spend with her sister.

She'd learn to get over it, in the short time that she'd been informed. But it was hard. She'd have to forget, and Brooke didn't want to do that.

"Okay, Nate, we're off to our next stop."

Nathan, who was laying down, his arm around Haley, and hers on his chest, sighed.

"Okay, okay. Just when I start to have fun.." He mumbled, and Brooke laughed.

"Like you didn't have fun."

"I had an okay time." He rolled his eyes, but a smile formed on his face.

"This was a great idea, Brooke." Haley wrapped an arm around her sister.

"I know. But my next idea is even better."

* * *

"Oh. Hell. No." Haley looked up at the place that they would be going to, and instantly regretted allowing Brooke to take her out.

"Oh Hell yes, Haley. You are so doing this." Brooke smiled.

"I don't want to." Haley grabbed Nathan's arm, and buried her head into it.

"Come on, Hales. This'll be fun." Nathan smiled down at her, and Haley pushed him away.

"Traitor." She muttered.

"Don't be a Drama Queen, Hales. Come on."

"But Brooke!" Haley whined, "I don't want to get a tattoo."

"Yes you do. I've got one, and it doesn't hurt. That much."

Haley sighed, allowing Brooke to drag her towards the parlor.

"Plus," Brooke added, "You've always wanted one."

"But now the whole idea of it is kind of gross."

"How is it gross?"

"Scarring yourself for life with ink. I mean, what if it seeps through and I get poisoned, and then-"

"Haley Davis, shut up before I make you. You are getting a tattoo, and you are getting one right now."

Defiantly, Haley shook her head, "No, I'm not!"

* * *

"I can't believe I'm doing this." Less then ten minutes later, Haley was in the tattoo parlor, preparing to scar herself for life, as she would say.

Brooke had decided where she would get it: right above her ass. In Brooke's opinion, it was a sexy, but innocent spot. Guys would see the tattoo, and not only want to know the root of it, but they'd most likely want to lift up the back of her shirt, deeply intrigued by the tattoo.

The man that would be tattooing Haley prepared the area with alcohol, and then sighed.

"Can I see that ID of hers again?" He turned towards an anxious, grinning Brooke and Nathan, who both swallowed.

Brooke raised the small card, and he examined the picture carefully.

"Okay, Jamie, what would you like a tattoo of?"

Haley frowned. "Uh, I don't know."

"Well, I can't just do anything. Can you tell me?" The guy impatiently checked his watch, and Brooke sighed.

"Hales, you know you've always wanted one of these. Well now's your chance. Come on!"

"Okay, okay. Can I like, look at a book or something?"

She was handed a book, and after a while of looking, she came across something that made her smile, and she pointed to it, mouthing something to the man. Brooke and Nathan exchanged looks, and Nathan spoke up.

"Whatcha got there, Hales- Uh, Jamie?"

"You'll see." The girl suddenly found confidence, and grinned, turning away from her sister and brother.

The man worked quickly, and quietly. Haley bit her lip hard, and Nathan squirmed just watching her, but she was fine. She still wore a smile on her face when it was over, and then even when she told Nathan and Brooke to go pay.

They left the tattoo parlor with instructions on what to do, and a very confused Nathan and Brooke.

Haley wouldn't lift her shirt to show them, but eventually, Brooke stopped in her tracks, refusing to leave until Haley showed them the tattoo.

"It's killing me. Come on, Hales. Let me see."

Haley turned away from them, lifting up the back of her shirt. Brooke grinned, and pulled the tape off of the tattoo.

When the two saw it, both gasped.

Number Twenty Three.

Nathan's basketball jersey number, and Brooke's soccer jersey number.

Oh, how they'd miss her.


	22. The Last Party

_Finally, another update. I'm happy with this one, thank God. Thanks so much for all the reviews everyone, I really appreciate it. Anyway, there's some adult content in this one, so be warned. It was tough to write, so uh- I hope you like it. Anyway, there are eight more chapters left, so I'm getting all I can get from them. Tell me what you think. Damn. Okay, my internet's messing up, so I can't post review responses, but thank you to everyone who reviewed. I'll try to update other stuff soon, for fans of my other stuff._

_

* * *

_

**Only The Good Die Young**

**Chapter Twenty-Two: The Last Party**

"A party?" Peyton asked in disbelief as she looked at the two sisters, "Your parents are throwing a party? For what?"

Haley rolled her eyes. "Apparently it's in honor of me."

"Really," Brooke interjected, "It's a reason for them to have all their sorry ass excuses for friends over."

The three girls were in Brooke and Haley's room, watching TV, eating, and talking. The party that was being thrown was currently the highlight of their conversation.

The twins had been informed of the party in Haley's honor earlier on that day. Allison had been thrilled as she'd discussed everything with the siblings. Haley and Brooke were anything but thrilled. They'd expected that their parents would change. They'd come home, and be normal parents. But it seemed the elder Davis's still planned on being socialites.

Brooke had rolled her eyes, walking up towards her and Haley's room, but Haley had stayed, discussing plans with her mother, coldly.

Now, as the two told Peyton about it, she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Damn, do your parents ever stop?"

"It's our parents we're talking about here." Brooke smiled fakely, returning her gaze to the television program.

"This party is going to suck so badly." Haley groaned.

Brooke nodded. "Yeah, for you."

"Thanks, Sis." Haley said sarcastically.

"No problem, Sis." Brooke retorted, equally sarcastic.

"I'm going to have to shake hands with everyone, and listen to their stupid business stories, and then hear their apologies and everything. I'm going to have to kill myself." Haley dropped her head into her hands, and Peyton rubbed her back affectionately.

"It's okay, Hales. Look at the bright side. You can make it a 'make sure to bring a present' party." Peyton grinned and the Davis sisters couldn't help but laugh.

Haley nodded. "Hell yes."

"And a 'make sure to bring a present for her equally hot sister' party, too." Brooke chimed in.

* * *

Nathan walked down the hallway, rubbing his eyes. He hadn't gone much sleep the night before, and was now extremely tired.

He felt small arms snake around his waist, and he turned in time to see Haley. Grinning despite himself, he leaned down, kissing her softly.

"So, what do you say about coming to this thing at my house Saturday?"

"Thing," Nathan repeated, "What kind of thing?"

"Just a- party. Thrown by my parents." Haley bit her lip nervously, and watched as his expression darkened.

"Are you serious? They're having a party? For what?"

"You sound like Peyton. It's in honor of me. I totally hate the idea, but I would really love it if you came." She looked hopefully, and Nathan couldn't help himself. He nodded, draping an arm around her shoulders.

"So, what should I wear?"

"Whatever you want. Except, it might be a good idea if it was, oh I don't know, a button up shirt, maybe a nice pair of slacks."

"Uh-huh. It's one of those parties." Nathan shook his head, but continued along nonetheless.

"Yeah. This is really going to suck. I mean, I'm not looking forward to it at all."

"Well hey, I'll be there."

"Yeah," Haley nodded determinedly, kissing her boyfriend once more, "You will be."

* * *

"So.."

Peyton and Brooke were sitting in the library. Brooke was miraculously doing homework, and Peyton was sketching. The pretty blonde had spoken suddenly, placing her pad and pen down onto the table.

"Yes, Peyton?" Brooke half grinned as she knew her friend so well.

"Have you and Lucas had anymore encounters since your last horrid one?"

"No. And I plan to keep it that way. He's so mad at me." Brooke shook her head, still trying to focus on the history book before her.

"Honestly, I probably would be too. I mean, you totally led him on, Brooke."

"I didn't mean to, though. It just sort of happened." Brooke shrugged, and Peyton laughed.

"I can't say I don't feel bad for the guy. Brooke, I don't understand why you just don't take him back. It has to be more then Haley."

Brooke bit her lip. "He's everything to me, Peyton. I mean, I love him so much. And it's too hard. After Haley, you know, it's just going to be over. My life. Everything. I can't be his girlfriend right now. I don't want him to be my boyfriend. To have to live through that. It's going to be too hard. I just want him to be my friend right now, and them maybe, at some other point, we could- I don't know, try again. Do you get what I'm saying?"

Peyton smiled softly, reaching forward and clasping her hand in Brooke's, who was now fighting off tears.

"I know exactly what you're saying."

* * *

"Brooklyn, darling." Allison chirped as she fixed her hair.

"Mother, I swear to God, if you call me that again, I'll rip your hair out." Brooke appeared behind her mother, straightening out her dress.

"Oh Honey, don't be so angry. It's a beautiful name."

"No, it's really not. I like Brooke. My name's Brooke. Not Brooklyn."

"When you're older, you'll appreciate the difference in your name compared to everyone else's."

"Mom-"

"I'm stopping, I'm stopping. Can you go make sure your sister's ready? The caterers made a special dish for her, and I want to see if she likes it."

"Whatever."

Brooke slowly walked up the steps towards where her and her sister shared a room, and smiled as she entered. Her sister was sitting on the bed, slumped over, obviously bored, watching the television.

"The monster wants you downstairs so you can try out this catered dish or something." Brooke shrugged as she entered, taking a seat besides her sister.

"Great. I really don't want to be here right now."

"Me either. I'd ditch, but you need me too much."

"Thanks."

"No problem. Nate coming?"

"Yep. And Lucas, too."

"What?" Brooke exclaimed, standing up.

Haley eyed her sister nervously. "I'm sorry. It's just that he was looking so sad, I had to do something."

"Haley! What am I going to do? He's going to rip my head off!"

"No, he's not. Besides, he's bringing a date."

Brooke sat down slowly, and was less then impressed when her voice came out in a whisper. "A date?"

"Yeah, some girl at school. You okay with that?"

Brooke pasted on a fake smile, standing up. "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. I'm just glad he's finally moved on, you know? I mean- yeah."

Haley was unconvinced. "He hasn't moved on and you know it."

"Whatever. I don't care. He can do what he wants. I'm going to go call Peyton, to see where she is. She said she might come."

"Okay. Brooke, are you sure-"

"I'm fine."

Brooke stood and left the room, leaving Haley to herself. How had she possibly let that slip? Poor Brooke.

Sighing, Haley stood up. Time to face the monsters below.

* * *

Nathan pushed open the door to the large house, and stepped in. Lucas and his date, Hilary Holden followed afterwards.

The party was in full swing, if you could even call it that. There were definitely kids their age, but they all looked bored. Adults were strewn all over, and soft, jazz music played.

Nathan looked around for Haley, but sighed when he couldn't find her. Hilary and Lucas stood awkwardly, looking around as well.

Nathan turned towards the two, frowning. "I'm going to go find Haley."

Lucas nodded, and watched his brother walk away. He focused his attention on the pretty redhead beside him, and smiled awkwardly. She did the same, and the two ventured deeper onto the party.

Nathan avoided the two as he saw them walk by. He didn't really like Hilary. Partly because she wasn't Brooke. Lucas just didn't look right with girls who weren't Brooke. And this was ignoring the fact that the only reason he'd invited Hilary was to make Brooke jealous.

He walked off in the opposite direction, smiling when he saw Haley. She was with Brooke, and the two looked beyond bored. Brooke actually looked more depressed then anything.

"Hey." He approached them.

Brooke gave him a weak smile. "He here?"

"Unfortunately," Nathan brought her in for a hug, kissing her head, "Don't worry, Brookie, he's only doing it to make you jealous."

Brooke nodded and slipped away, leaving Nathan and Haley alone. He sat next to her, locking their fingers together.

"I feel terrible. Brooke's devastated."

Nathan sighed. "You know, I'd never though we'd get here. Honestly, I thought Senior Year would be perfect. It would be you and me, and Brooke and Lucas, and even Peyton and Jake. But everything's just so messed."

"You could say that. I thought I'd live to have kids, but apparently not."

"Aw, come on Hales. Don't think so negative."

"I think at this point," She said sadly, "It would be impossible to think positively."

* * *

Brooke entered the kitchen, sighing as she did, and picking at the various appetizers laying around. Peyton couldn't make it. She'd gone to dinner with her father, who was in town for a few weeks.

So of course, Brooke was alone.

When she thought about it. She'd brought it upon herself. She'd pushed Lucas away. She'd pushed Haley away. And now, now she was alone.

Brooke fought back tears as Lucas and his date entered the kitchen. She knew Hilary. Hilary was popular, but not Brooke popular. She wasn't smart, and she wasn't funny. She was like Theresa, almost, and that wasn't saying much.

Lucas hung his head as he saw her, and Hilary smiled towards her. "Hey Brooke."

Brooke nodded in response.

"So, no offence, but this party is kind of lame." Hilary dragged Lucas closer to Brooke, and placed her hand on her hip.

"I realized. It was thrown by my parents, Hilary. It's not like you were meant to come here so you and Lucas could have sex on the kitchen table."

Lucas scowled, looking up, and Hilary giggled.

"Brooke, what-"

"It doesn't even matter, Lucas." Brooke said sadly, standing up and walking away.

Hilary rolled her eyes. "What is her deal?"

* * *

Nathan held Haley's hand as the two walked up towards her bedroom.

"I'm sure we can ditch the party. I mean, I've said hello to everyone already."

"Cool," Nathan said once they were in the room, "So, what do you want to do?"

Haley closed the door behind her, her hand lingering on the knob for just a second, before she locked it.

Nathan took a seat on the bed, looking up at her. She was so gorgeous. Her hair was down, and wavy, and she was wearing a black, beaded dress, that went just below her knees, with a pair of black pumps.

"Something we haven't done in a while." She said softly, slipping off her shoes.

"Haley.." He began nervously, but she leaned down, silencing him with a kiss.

"I love you. And I want to show you how much I love you. Even if it's just this last time."

Nathan nodded wordlessly as she stood back to her full height, pulling off her dress, so that she was just in her black bra and underwear. She was thin. Her ribs showed, and her knees looked particularly bony, but to him, she was still beautiful.

She leaned down once more, this time, sitting down on top of him, so that she was straddled on her knees, one leg on either side of him. Nathan moved his hands so that they were on her back, by her bra.

Haley pulled off his jacket, and then helped him out of his shirt, unbuttoning it as quickly as she could, so that he was just in a wife beater. Taking control, Nathan unclasped her bra, and then flipped them over. Now, they were flat on the bed, and Nathan was on top of her.

He pulled off her bra, laying feathery kisses down her bare chest. Haley tugged at his pants, and he unzipped them, kicking them off. They kissed passionately, until his hands found the hem of her underwear, and he pulled them down, working magic with his fingers.

She tugged at his hair wildly, giving gasps of pleasure. Nathan pulled down his own boxers, and she rolled them over, returning the favor.

Once more, Nathan rotated them, so that once again, he was on top. He pulled his body into hers, and she moaned. She reached her climax, and he followed shortly.

The two lay in each other's arms afterwards. Nathan stroked Haley's hair, and her head rested on his chest.

"You really think that was the last time we'll ever..?" He spoke quietly, unsure of himself.

Haley nodded into his chest. "Yeah, I think so. I just- I can feel it."

"I love you so much." He whispered, his voice cracking.

"I love you too."

"I can't even imagine my world without you."

"Then don't."


	23. The Villain and The Savior

_Sorry it took a while to update again. This chapter kind of sucks, but I enjoyed writing it. So, enjoy, and please review. We're almost at four hundred reviews, guys! Thank you so much, you have no idea how much it means to me to receive so many reviews. Anyway, enjoy. Be warned, a couple of you may need tissues, depending on how sensitive you are, haha._

**Jacqueline22393**: I'm sorry, Jackie, but I'm afraid I did. Haha.

**Hilaryhilary**: Hilary, trust me, everyone will hate you after they read this chapter. Don't be alarmed. You're a beautiful bitch.

**Cap'nKeiraSparrow**: Aw, I wanted it to be kind of happy, but I guess I'm not so good at that anymore, lol. I know. Lucas was definitely not in everyone's good books last chapter.

**OTHbaby08**: Yeah, I was aiming for bittersweetness. I'm glad you liked it, though. It was hard to write. Me? Not so good at the love scenes, hehe. Everyone has pretty much gone through the same emotions with Brooke. Even though Haley's the dying one, it's Brooke that's suffering. And I think people are finally starting to get that.

**Daddyzangel108**: I know, it was a long time coming, huh? Brooke should take Lucas back, but he might not want to be taken back anymore, what with this new girl. Yes, there is Jeyton, lol. They hooked up a couple chapters back, lol.

**Brucas4ever**: Thanks! Yeah, Haley most likely won't, but at least we've got hope, right?

**CCScott23**: Aw, I hope not. But I am glad this story is getting to you. That means my writing must be okay, haha. Aw, don't cry. Haha. Yeah, Hilary just HAD to have a cameo, lol.

**Bubblz**: Hey, that's almost a good thing, lol.

**Crazi-prodigy**: I'm glad you like it! I know, I know. I'm getting there, no worries.

**Dinky**: Aw, I'm sorry. I know! This story has gone by so fast, it seems. I wanted to make it longer, but I think I've made everyone suffer enough.

**Foreverbrucas**: She did sort of have it coming, I agree. I think you and I are the only people that think so, though, haha.

**Nachochilicheese**: Thanks! I'm glad you liked it!

**Angelicxox**: I'm so glad you like it! I know everyone wants them together, but I'm just one for making people suffer, haha. Thanks so much! I'm glad you think so, because I was worried of people's reactions to their reactions. Lmao. Yes well, I try to add in some humor.

**OTHretard**: Haha. Yes, Lucas wasn't exactly the sharpest tool in the shed. And he didn't bring it to the party either.

**Anarchist278**: Angela! We've been over this. If I feel the need to kill Haley, I will. And if you keep nagging (you nagger, you), she'll be gone in the next chapter, and Nathan and Brooke will get married and have sixty-two children! Lmao. Kidding, but I know you suffered just reading that.

**Jeytonlover**: Thanks! And yeah, I'm glad you liked it.

**PrincessSparkle15**: Thanks so much!

**CutieRay**: Glad you think so, hehe.

**Cait**: Aw, thanks. When will I be seeing your work? Anytime soon? Thank you so much. Seriously, your reviews make me glad that I write fan-fiction. Dude, did it seriously take fifteen hours? Haha, well, thank you so much, because the review totally made my day.

**Lizzie**: Ah, it's okay. I was waiting for you to review before I updated again, lol. I love school, Lizzie! And we will not be burning it down! Hehe, but we can burn Hilary, if you'd like. I don't know, maybe I'll write another Baley just for you. I know. Evil Davis Parents! Brooke doing homework? Where's the fire? Okay.. I killed it, lol. Nope, no more sex, muah- ha- ha- ha.

* * *

**Only The Good Die Young**

**Chapter Twenty-Three: The Villain and The Savior**

A few more weeks had passed ever so slowly. Haley wasn't showing signs of getting worse, but her sickness was now obviously apparent. She'd lost her glow. Brooke was waiting on her every need, only a little too much. Lucas and his little Hilary Holden had become an 'official couple' at Tree Hill High, and many were angered by this new alliance, as Hilary was the 'official hated popular girl' at Tree Hill High.

Brooke seemed to be more sad herself, and it Brooke Haley's heart to see her sister. It seemed at this point, the only happy people in Tree Hill were Haley and Nathan, and this was only when they were together. Apart, they were miserable, but together, they were simply unstoppable.

Haley was in bed, attempting to take a nap. Brooke wouldn't allow her to, though. Of course, this was not on purpose. Brooke was simply trying to type up a report on the computer- quietly.

Yes, this was her way of allowing Haley to sleep. She was attempting to type slowly and softly, but was actually typing loudly and much too slowly. Haley was beyond annoyed.

She'd closed her eyes at least two hundred times, but had opened them every other key or so.

Shooting up, Haley shot her sister a death glare. "Brooke! it's okay. Finish your essay. You don't have to go slow!"

Brooke groaned. "I'm sorry. Was I disturbing you? Do you want some food, or maybe some water-"

"No, no, I don't want anything. And if I do, I can get it myself."

Her sister was not getting the hint. "No, you shouldn't have to. I can go.."

"Please, Brooke. You've done enough." Haley had unintentionally sounded bitchy. She went to apologize, but Brooke was always standing up, hands stubbornly placed on her hips.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means that I'm fine, but you're treating me like I'm a baby."

"Maybe because you're deathly ill!" Haley took this as a chance to rip the covers off of her thin body, standing before her sister with a frown placed firmly on her face.

"That doesn't mean I need to be babied! I'm fine, Brooke, and you're really getting to me."

"How?" Brooke's tone softened, but her facial expression didn't.

"It's just that, I love you. But not only are you throwing away your social life for me, but you're completely bugging me! I know I sound beyond selfish and ungrateful, but come on! You're being too clingy! You have to be able to let me go, Brooke! You know? I mean, please."

Tears filled Brooke's eyes, but she nodded. "I'm not trying to be so annoying. I just- I miss you already."

"Brooke, come on," Haley smiled weakly, "I'm still here. And I'll be here for a while. You can love me, you just don't have to worship me."

Brooke nodded softly, as her sister fell back onto their bed. Haley bit her lip, looking up towards her sister, and allowing the slightly taller brunette to lay beside her.

"I think I'm going to move back into my old room." Brooke whispered, and Haley nodded.

"I think you should get back together with Lucas."

"I think that he has a new girlfriend."

"I think she's pretty much a whore, and a way to make you jealous."

Brooke laughed. "I think I'm going to miss you a lot."

"I know you will." Haley said with attitude in her face, causing Brooke to smile.

"Yeah. Don't forget me, okay? When you're up there with the angels and stuff. Don't forget to check up on and me and see how I'm doing and stuff, okay?" She seemed so genuine, so sweet, so Brooke. Haley couldn't help but tear up.

"I won't ever. I promise."

"So," Brooke looked over at her sister after a few moments of silence, "How do you feel?"

Haley bit her lip, honesty rushing through her veins. She'd tried to avoid her feelings for so long, and now, they were right there, before her. She knew what she was. What she needed to be. What she wanted to be.

Painfully, she said, "Ready."

* * *

Brooke showed up at school the next day, tired from moving back into her bedroom, and sleeping by herself. This was something she hadn't done in months.

She looked around at the faces of pity, some of anger, some were those of friends, and some of enemies. Of course, Brooke knew these were all faces for different reasons.

Some were mad because she'd let Hilary get with Lucas, some were sorry because Lucas had moved on. Some were sorry because her sister was dying. Some were pitiful, because she looked so lonely, and so very tired.

Brooke tried to annoy these faces, brushing past them, or looking down. She was going with the latter, when she rammed into someone, falling backwards, and completely losing control of her books, as well as her balance.

Looking up, she saw the most terrible thing she could see that day. The one thing that she'd hoped to avoid.

Hilary Holden stood before her, a smug smirk on her face.

"Brooke? What are you doing down there?" She asked innocently.

Brooke looked around at the people in the hallways, staring, wide eyed. The most popular girl in school, Brooke Davis, had not only been knocked over, but she did not look angry. If anything, she looked scared.

Tears flooded her eyes, and Brooke attempted to pick herself up, only to fall back over. Hilary brought her hands to her face to stifle the sounds of a nasal giggle. Others felt tears come to their eyes out of sadness. None rushed to help her. She was alone.

She was so, so alone. And what would she do when things got worse? What would she do without her Haley? Without her Lucas?

Tears streamed down her face, and she was humiliated. Some were laughing now. Why was she crying over being knocked over? Hilary stepped over her, walking far away, and Brooke felt almost thankful.

The world was spinning now. Black spots clouded her vision. And suddenly, strong hands were around her arms, lifting her up. She leaned into her savior, afraid she would faint if she attempted to push him away.

* * *

Hours later, Brooke awoke to a worried Haley and Nathan, sitting around her on her bed. She began to blink rapidly, attempting to remember what had happened after she'd been picked up off of the hallway floor.

Haley threw her arms around her sister, and held on a little too tight. It seemed that the roles had been reversed, and Haley was now the too touchy sister, while Brooke was the weak, clueless one.

Nathan pulled Haley off of Brooke, and gave his best friend a quick peck on the cheek.

"Thanks for helping me." Brooke whispered, grabbing his hand.

"I didn't.." He trailed off, looking uncertainly at Haley.

Brooke tossed her sister a confused look, and Haley bit her lip, looking into her sister's eyes.

"Lucas did."


	24. In An Attempt To Tip The Scales

_Wow! There were so many reviews! Thanks so much! I am so glad that everyone seemed to really enjoy that chapter, because I was pretty unsure about it. Anyway, enjoy and once again, please review! PS: Because I have to write another chapter to a different story, before my readers kill me, I will not be doing review responses, but I swear they will return next chapter._

_This chapter is dedicated to BOB. You know who you are, buddy. _

_

* * *

_

**Only The Good Die Young**

**Chapter Twenty-Four: In An Attempt To Tip The Scales**

Life was tiring.

Waking up in the morning the next day, Brooke could not help but feel so much depression and hurt inside of her. Lucas had saved her, but had not stuck around ot see if she'd be okay. Haley had hugged her, but then had left with Nathan to go 'talk'.

If she didn't know any better, Brooke would have said it was her that was getting her life stolen away from her, not the other way around. Haley was dying, but she was still there. Everyone still loved her, and treated her normally.

Brooke was quickly losing popularity. She was still very popular, yes. Girls still followed her around the halls, and tried copying the trends she set, but yet- no one wanted to be her anymore.

Before Haley's cancer, everyone had wanted to be Brooke Davis. She was beautiful, rich, and popular. She'd had a great twin sister, and an even greater boyfriend. Now, Haley was almost gone, and she wasn't with Lucas. Her sister was dying, and her boyfriend had moved on. Suddenly, her beauty didn't matter to people anymore, they just wanted to be nothing like her.

This was most heartbreaking to her.

Sighing, she heard her sister's footsteps, heading towards her room, and rolled out of bed, still not entirely ready to start a new day.

* * *

Nathan tied the laces of his sneakers at the bottom of the stairs, quickly slipping on his backpack, and standing up.

The sound of the doorbell annoyed him. He'd wanted to leave early so he could be with Brooke, and make sure she'd be okay for school. When nothing stirred in the house, and he assumed it would be him that would be forced to answer it, he finally did.

And then instantly regretted it.

Hilary stood at the other end. Her long red hair was curled, and she wore a pink tank top, with a tiny jean skirt, and long heels. This could have been something Brooke would have worn, and he personally thought the look suited her well. She didn't look as slutty when she wore clothes like this.

"Hi Nathan!" Hilary chirped, and Nathan rolled his eyes, sighing.

"Hi."

"What's up?"

"Well, I was leaving for school until you interrupted me." "You know you love me." She grinned.

"Actually, uh, no. I don't."

"Whatever you say, Nate!" She was trying to be Brooke, and he was almost entirely sure she wasn't trying to hide it either.

"Why did you call me Nate?"

"Because that's what Lucas calls you."

"Okay, well when you say it, it's weird. So don't."

"Got it, Nathan." She enunciated 'Nathan', and he once more fought the urge to roll his eyes. This girl was seriously annoying.

"So are you going to invite me in?" She looked past his shoulder, and Nathan shrugged.

"Nope."

Hilary made a face. "Okay then, can you get Lucas for me?"

"No. I'm going to be late for class. You can get him yourself." Nathan closed the door in her face, before heading towards the garage, where his car was parked.

* * *

Brooke, Haley, and Nathan walked through the hallways of Tree Hill High, attempting to avoid the looks they were receiving from the crowd of students.

Brooke was in-between Nathan and Haley, her hand clasped in Haley's, and her arm locked in Nathan's.

"This is so awkward." She murmured.

"Then don't let it be." Haley smiled encouragingly, and Brooke shot her a look.

"How do I do that?"

"Be yourself. Yourself before we found out about my cancer. Strut your stuff like you did before. Come on, Brooke. You rule this school."

"Or I did."

"No, you still can. Come on, Nathan and I have to get to class, but when we get out, we'll be expecting to see a change in Miss. Brooke Davis."

Brooke thought for a moment, biting her lip. "Okay Miss. Haley Davis. When you step outside, everything will be different."

"Can you promise me that?"

"No. But I won't let you down."

"Better not."

"Don't worry about it, Hales."

Brooke walked off, and Haley leaned into Nathan, smiling softly in the direction her sister had walked in.

"I won't if you won't." She mumbled to herself.

* * *

Brooke had tried hard to change, and walk up to someone to have a conversation with them. She had. She'd tried so hard. But it was different now. It was too weird.

She looked around the hallway for friends, but found no one. She couldn't even find Lucas, to thank him.

Then suddenly, she was knocked off of her feet. The second time in two days. That could only mean one thing. It was not coincidence. Which could only mean one other thing; Hilary Holden.

Gaps echoed around the hallway, and Brooke looked up with a frown on her face. Hilary smirked down at her. She wanted to cry. She felt so- so stupid. The bunt of the joke.

Haley's words echoed through her mind as Hilary spoke. "Damn Brooke. Why are you always on the floor these days? But please, don't start crying. It's too hard to keep from laughing."

Hilary giggled. Brooke lost it. She stood up, grabbing her spilled books, and supplies. Some eyebrows raised.

As Brooke stood up, she realized she was a good three inches shorter then Hilary even with heels on, but that did not stop her.

"Okay, fyi, I wasn't crying because your fat ass slammed me into the floor. I was crying because my sister, you know her? Haley? Yeah, she's got cancer. And I guess you could say it sort of hit me then."

Hilary looked shocked, but retaliated quickly. "Who are you calling fat?"

"I was speaking to you, wasn't I?"

"I wouldn't be talking if I were you."

"Well that's right. Because you're not me. Thank God, because I think I'd have to kill myself then."

"Listen Bitch, just because you're jealous that I'm with Lucas, doesn't-"

"I'm sorry. You think Lucas is the reason I hate you? You think Lucas is the reason everyone hates you? Yeah, well you're wrong. You're annoying and your red hair is a little too red to be natural. I'd say the same about your nose, but I already know that's fake."

"Kind of like your relationship with Lucas?"

"Oh you must mean yours. You know, I think it's pretty obvious you're only going out with him because you think it'll make people like you more. Make you more popular-"

"I am popular!"

"Sure, sweetheart. If that's what keeps you sleeping at night."

Hilary was speechless. She stared at Brooke for a few seconds before finally stomping off, defeated.

The hallway was silent for a few moments, before cheers were heard from all directions. People shouted out loud and even a couple, 'Go Brooke!'s and 'Long live Brooke Davis's were heard.

Brooke grinned as many slapped her hands, and gave her hugs, and encouraging words.

It seemed that Haley had been right.

All Brooke had needed was the right attitude, and she was back.

Even if she was a little more then dead inside.

* * *

Nathan smiled as he saw his brother approaching, and reached his hand out for a high five, but received a shove into his locker instead.

"Hello Lucas. How was your day?"

"What the fuck, Nathan?"

"Mine was great too, thanks."

"Cut the bullshit, Nate. What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Why don't you tell me?"

"What you said to Hilary today! She told me everything!"

"Okay, am I supposed to feel sorry about this little happening?"

"Yes! I want you to apologize to her."

"Sorry, not going to happen."

"Why not?" Lucas was seething. Nathan realized this, but he decided to dig the knife in a little deeper.

"Maybe because she's a bitch to Brooke, and a whore in general."

"You don't know her like I do."

"Dude, you don't know her either. In fact, I think all you know of her is the color of her bed sheets."

"Shut up. You have no idea what you're talking about."

"Okay. I'm going to go."

"We're not done talking."

"Yeah, we are. Because until you realize that you're doing this to hurt Brooke, and what it's doing to her, we're done."

"Fine!" Lucas shouted off after his little brother.

"Great!" Was Nathan's response.

Angrily, Lucas's hand shot into the locker before him, leaving an obvious dent.


	25. The Ghost of A Good Thing

_Wow. Finally. Sorry it took so long. I had a bunch of the chapter written, but just couldn't finish the rest. Until tonight. Hehe. Four chapters left. It's actually kind of depressing. I love this story, and even more, I love all you girls, and your wonderful reviews. Thank you. Oh yeah, sorry the last chapter sucked. I don't know what I was smoking when I wrote the chapter, but it was just not up to par._

**Anarchist278**: It wasn't confusion, Angie. It's a little thing I like to call a sucky chapter. Sorry about that. I was working on Time Just Won't Stop, I swear I was, it just wasn't coming along. That chapter is giving me problems, and yeah, it basically sucks. Maybe I'll just start from scratch and it'll be better. I'll try hard, I promise.

**Nachochillicheese**: Thanks! I know. Hilary is just cruel. Lucas is pretty much getting everyone angry. Maybe this chapter will change that? Hopefully. And I love Nate. He's so fun to write.

**OTHbaby08**: I know, Hilary seriously is a bitch. I love Nathan, too. He's my favorite character, I think. Emilie, I'm expecting an update from you soon. It's been a while, now.

**HalesnLukeBFF4ever**: Well stated, Amber.

**OTHretard**: Thanks! Haha. I love it when Karen says that. Yeah, Hilary and Lucas need to break up.

**CCScott23**: Thanks! There are four chapter left. I'm going to Thirty, or twenty-nine, really. And I'm not giving away the Haley dying thing, lol. Don't worry, It'll be good, I hope. Haha.

**ForeverBrucas**: Me too. Hilary had it coming.

**Daddyzangel108**: I wouldn't have slapped her. I'd have gotten my ass kicked, haha. That's good, you know? If you stay neutral with everyone, then no one has a reason to be like that to you. Brooke, on the other hand..

**Bubblz**: Lol. Yeah, she pretty much is.

**Hilaryhilary**: Haha. Well, Hilary, frankly, I don't think you're as bad as the Hilary in the story. But you may want to change your screename, because my friends the reviewers here may just kick your ass.

**Cait**: Thanks so much! Wow, I can't get over how much I love your reviews. Seriously, dude, thanks. Lucas does need an eye-opener, and you'd think that Nathan would be the person to do it for him, as they're not only brothers, but close friends, but you never know with that guy. Yeah, it wasn't really different, it just sucked. I don't know what happened during the last chapter, but I do apologize as to how bad it was.

**Jacqueline22393**: Jackieee! I miss you! I know, Hilary's a whore. Lucas has got lots of problems. I mean, lots of 'em. The guy needs a little bit of help.

**Chad'sBrucas**: Thanks! Hehe, you'll just have to wait and see what happens.

**Brucas4ever**: Thanks! Yeah, most people don't like Hilary. Haha. He really is.

**Angelicxox**: Thanks! I'm glad you like it! And you'll just have to wait and see about what'll happen with Brucas.

**Lizzie**: Hehe. Aww, Lizzie, I miss you. We never talk anymore. It's so sad. Hilary's a whore. She just randomly shows up at people's doors, and there's not much we can do to stop her other then wish and pray. Lizzie, Lizzie, Lizzie- we can't just run Hilary over, that would be mean. (Pshhh- who am I kidding? Do what you want. She's locked up in my closet, ready for whatever you may want to -err- 'accidentally' do to her..)

**XxAdorableShortyxx**: Thanks so much! I'm glad you like it!

**Tiffany Rae**: Thanks so much! I'm glad you like it, and even re-read it. That means a lot to me.

* * *

**Only The Good Die Young**

**Chapter Twenty-Five: The Ghost of A Good Thing**

Haley walked towards Brooke's locker, where her sister was deep conversation with Peyton. As soon as the two girls saw her, they nudged each other incessantly and closed their lockers, then sealed their lips shut and attempted to play it cool.

"Please don't tell me that's your idea of stealth." Haley chuckled at her sister's expense.

"You're hilarious," Brooke rolled her eyes, "But no. Peyton and I were just talking about something we don't want you to know about."

"Good job, Brooke. That'll do a great job of not making her curious." Peyton said sarcastically, shaking her head.

"Yeah, so I'm curious now. What's going on?" Haley tried to peak in at Brooke's binder, which she slammed shut quickly.

"Nothing, nothing. Oh, look at the time. Goldilocks and I are going to be late for cheerleading. See you later, Hales."

Haley bit her lip. Brooke was being beyond suspicious. And it wasn't like she was trying to hide it either.

Sighing, Haley leaned against the nearest locker to her as a wave of dizziness hit her hard. The world went completely blurry, and she leaned into the locker, locking her eyes shut.

When she opened them two minutes later, the world was fine. Completely still. Just like it had been the last time.

* * *

Brooke held Peyton's hand tightly, and the two girls giggled as they made their way towards the gym.

"This is going to be so much fun!" Brooke squealed excitedly.

"And she wouldn't ever see it coming." Peyton agreed.

Brooke pushed open the door to the gym, where bunches of people were doing different varieties of jobs.

"How much time do we have left?" Nathan shouted from inside, as he blew up a balloon.

"Just under two hours. Come on people, let's get to work!" Brooke clapped her hands, and made sure to lock the door behind her as she entered.

* * *

_7:50 PM._

The clock ticked away slowly, and Haley had never found herself more bored in the tutoring center. She'd finished up with all her students, who had been surprisingly abrupt and eager to get done.

Now, she had ten minutes until her shift was over. Any student could at any point come in and ask for help with something, but she doubted it. In ten minutes, she'd meet Brooke outside, and the two would probably stop for food-

Her stomach grumbled. Food. How long had it been since she'd had some of that? Her eyelids fluttered for a second, and she almost thought she would fall asleep.

_7:52 PM._

Had it only been two minutes?

Haley stood up, mumbled, "To hell with it." , and signed herself out. She had just reached the door, her hand right on the knob, when someone from the other end pulled it back, along with her.

She fell onto the person, who quickly balanced her out. Looking up, she saw that it was Nathan.

A frown fell upon her face, and she slapped his arm. "You scared the hell out of me!"

Nathan grinned. "I'm sorry. Basketball practice just finished, and I took a shower and everything, and then I figured you'd be here since you tutor until eight."

"Oh, well in that case.." Haley smiled, leaning up to kiss her boyfriend firmly on the lips.

He grabbed her hand, and the two proceeded down the hallway. Haley shivered, leaning against Nathan.

"Why is it so dark? I mean, don't they ever keep the lights on in case someone's walking through here at night?"

Nathan chuckled. "You tell me. I don't usually walk through these hallways at night."

"Me either. I just took up the late tutoring shift because it matched Brooke's schedule. It's like- the most boring thing I've ever done."

"I thought you liked tutoring."

"Yeah, when you're actually tutoring," Haley laughed, "Everyone's usually done by six-thirty. So, I've pretty much been sitting in there by myself since then."

"Why don't you just leave?"

"Because someone could come in, needing tutoring, and I wouldn't be there, and they could get a bad grade or something, and then that'd be on my conscious, which would-"

"Hey, hey."

"Sorry."

They left the building, and headed towards the parking lot. Nathan stopped dead in his tracks.

"Aw, damnit."

"What?"

"I forgot a book in the gym. I was studying whenever we had breaks, and I forgot to put it back in my backpack."

"Well," Haley bit her lip, "Okay, let's go back."

Nathan smiled thankfully, and the two made their way towards the gym. Haley sighed. Why did the world seem to look so dark tonight? She looked towards Nathan, and stopped.

"Your hair isn't wet."

"What?" Nathan ran his hands through his dark locks, and frowned.

"You said that you took a shower, but your hair isn't wet."

"I-uh, I blow-dried it."

"I'm sorry. You what, now?" Haley shot him a look of disbelief.

"I blow-dried it?"

"Your hair?"

"Yes. I didn't want to get sick. Wet hair gets you sick."

"Right."

Okay, something was definitely up. Her sister was being secretive, her tutees were in a hurry to finish, and her boyfriend was blow-drying his hair.

"Can we go?"

"Oh, yeah. Sure."

Nathan pulled the door of the gym open. Haley squinted through the darkness, and felt around the wall for a light switch. She reached it, and hitched her thumb up, flicking it on.

Light poured the room, and all of a sudden, so much was visible. There were people, food, decorations. She didn't have enough time to soak this all in, as everyone jumped up, screaming: "Surprise!"

Caught off guard for what seemed like the twentieth time that night, Haley jumped backward, falling onto Nathan.

"What is all this?"

Nathan gestured towards the large banner hanging from the ceiling, the words, 'For All That You've Done, Haley Davis!'.

Tears came to her eyes, and Haley immediately searched the crowd for her sister, obviously the master of the plan. When the two saw each other, they embraced tightly.

"Thanks, B." Haley mumbled into her sister's shirt.

"No problem. Now come on. Enjoy your party, Sis."

* * *

Haley admired the purple and silver balloons quietly to herself as she held onto her sister's hand.

Everyone was focused on her. So many people had come up to her to tell that they loved her and that she was great, that she had lost count.

Nathan appeared at her and Brooke's side, a grin on his face.

"So, do you like the party?"

"Like it? I love it. It's amazing. Thank you, you guys. This really - it really - means a lot to me."

"Us too." Brooke smiled.

Suddenly, Haley burst into a fit of laughter, and Brooke and Nathan shot each other questioning glances.

"I'm sorry Nate, but you blow-dried your hair? That was possibly the lamest thing I'd ever heard in my life."

Brooke shot Nathan a look. "You told her that you blow-dried your hair? That was like asking to get caught, you idiot!"

"Hey, hey. Don't shoot the messenger here. Shoot the, uh, non messenger…" Nathan trailed off.

"Just stop talking, Nate. It'll do you a lot of good."

"Right." Nathan made a gesture of sealing his lips shut, and strung his arms around the two girls.

"I still can't get over this party. It's so perfect."

"Well, you mean a lot to us, Hales. We wanted to show you that." Brooke kissed her sister's cheek, and brought her in for a tight hug.

In the background, a very obnoxious Tim Smith could be heard saying, "Yeah! Sister on sister action"

"I'm going to kick his ass." Nathan shook his head, laughing.

"Don't bother." Haley smiled.

"Yeah. It's really not Tim's fault," Brooke bit her lip. "He's just - _a little_ - out of the ordinary."

* * *

Brooke snuck out of the gym, into the dark hallway of Tree Hill High. She adjusted her silky midnight blue dress, and stood up taller in her black heels.

She was okay. This was okay. Wasn't it? Her situation was getting continuously worse, and now she had no idea what she was going to do anymore. Haley was getting more and more sick, and Lucas had completely slipped away into the arms of another girl.

Sighing, she adjusted her side pony tail. She looked good, she just- didn't feel good. The sound of someone nervously clearing their throat got her attention, and she looked up to see Lucas.

"Oh, um, hi." She stuttered, backing away an inch or two.

Lucas nodded in response, and it was about a minute of awkwardness before he spoke once more.

"This is really great. What you did for Haley. The party, I mean."

"Thanks. I uh- I'm glad you like it."

"So, I heard that Hilary was being rude to you, and I'm sorry. I didn't- I mean, I thought - maybe, I don't know, that.." He trailed off, at a loss for words.

"It's fine. I got her back." She gave him a trademark Brooke Davis smile. It was a smaller one, but her dimples still seemed to pop out at you.

"I want you to know that I - me and Hilary - we-"

"Luke, it's okay. You don't have to explain yourself to me. We're not together anymore."

"No. Hilary and I broke up. I wanted you to know that. I broke up with her because of what she was doing to you."

"Thanks, but that just makes me feel worse."

"And also, because I was sort of using her. As a way to make you jealous."

"Well," Brooke looked down at the ground, kicking at it with the tip of her shoe, "It worked."

"It was immature. I'm sorry." He came closer to her now, and Brooke wasn't sure if he was heading for her or the door behind her.

"That's okay." She said quietly.

Now, he stood right before her. Close, dangerously close. Her eyes studied his carefully, and she could tell he was doing the same thing to her.

"Look, maybe, maybe.." Brooke trailed off, their faces growing closer together.

Their faces were a mere centimeters apart when they heard the scream.


	26. The Boy With His Arms Left Empty

Okay, so I totally messed up on the chapters. We're actually on twenty-five now. Sorry about that. Also, this chapter is really short, but it's still packed. I hope that doesn't stop you from leaving reviews. Anyway, I hope everyone likes the chapter, and that I don't get too many reviews sending hate mail. 

**Anarchist278**: It's sooner, isn't it? Hehe. I'm glad you liked the chapter, and I'm even happy that you were happy for Brooke and Lucas. Too bad I had to go and ruin everything, isn't it? Angie, you're going to hate me after this, but that's a chance I'm just going to have to take. Ah well, there's Naley.

**Hilaryhilary**: Maybe I'm the cliffhanger princess, but you had Chris get hit by a bus as a cliffhanger once, and no one can beat that. Don't worry. He may have been using you, but he also thought you were very hot. So it's a win-win situation.

**Cap'n Keira Sparrow**: Lol. I'm sorry, I just had to do it. Everything will be explained soon.

**Nachochillicheese**: I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Just read, and you'll see. Oh, by the way, did you ever tell me what your name was? Not that I'm a stalker or anything, lol. I just forgot.

**CCScott23**: Haha. That's awesome. Yeah, so you're pretty much going to hate me after this. I know! There's really only like, four or five chapters left.

**OTHBaby08**: I know! Dude, I'm sorry. But maybe I'm just paying you back for never updating. No, I'm not. But you should..

**CutieRay**: I'll give you a hint. No, it wasn't Haley screaming. But that's it.

**OTHretard**: Hehe. Thanks! Glad you liked the chapter. Yeah, all your questions will be answered soon. In the story.

**HalesnLukeBFF4ever**: Yes. They love their little Haley. Aw. I love BL, too. I hope Sophia and Chad get back together. You'll see soon, Amberrr..

**Brucas4ever**: Thanks! Aw, glad you liked the Brucas moment, and sorry there couldn't be more of them involved in the story.

**Lizzie**: Me either! Too bad I can't do a sequel. I want to come over to fan forum, it's just so hard to get back into the loop, and stuff, lol. Haha. I loved your Hilary murder sequence. I mean, uh, accident sequence. And it was so sad. -starts singing- maybe it's love but it's like you said! Hehe. Poor Haley being dizzy. I feel bad for her. Of course they're throwing her a party! I love Nathan. He's so cute and adorable. Uh - of course it's not a goodbye party. It's an - uh - end of the school year 'we love Haley' party. I love purple and silver. Bubbly-Boo should be back soon. Hopefully. Tim's grosss.. Yeah Lizzie, that's totally it. That is so the reason why someone screamed. Pshh. Aw, poor you. Don't worry, this update came sooner, didn't it?

**Bubblz**: Everyone likes a good cliffhanger every now and then, no?

**Tiffany Rae**: Thanks! Nathan's always cute. Even when he sleeps. Actually, especially when he sleeps. Brooke and Lucas are cute as well. I love them. And Sophia and Chad, too. I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Here's it is.

**SugarySweet**: Sorry I haven't updated TJWS, I've just one more faced major writer's block. I'm working on it though. I hope you like this chapter.

**Cait**: Torture, eh? Haha. Don't worry, this update didn't take too long, I hope. I just got a bunch of major viruses, so it took me a while to delete them, which is why it took me a few days to post this chapter. Thank you so much. I love your reviews, they could possibly be my favorite. I'm glad you liked the dizzy spell scene. It's going to play a part. That's all I'll say. Wow, you're really good. And you get me so well, it's totally awesome. I think there are actually five left after this, because I messed up the chapters. It could be four though. I don't know. It's between four and five though. I hope you read any of my future stories, or any of my other current stories. Because, I love your reviews, and it's great to have someone be completely honest about what they think, and stuff. If you do read some of my stories that I still have going, just a tip, go for the newer ones, lol. Anyway, thanks so much.

**Shehasnotime**: I still have to read some of your stories. Damn, I'm behind. I've been loving the Baley on the show though. You? Haha.

**Jacqueline22393**: Ah, Jackie. You know I love to leave those cliffhangers. Hehe.

**Angelicxox**: Thanks so much! I loved your review. Brucas does equal yay. Too bad Ass Face Chris ruined that for us on the show. I hope you enjoy.

**CmmLover2004**: Thanks so much! I am so glad you like it! Hehe, I hope you enjoy, Loz.

**Sarah**, **susakaru**,** lilmonkeygirl31**, **Ali-Chan1**, **Chad's Brucas**: Thanks so much! Glad you like the story!

* * *

**Only The Good Die Young**

**Chapter Twenty-Five: The Boy With His Arms Left Empty**

_(The Gym)_

_Five minutes earlier.._

A grin on his handsome face, Nathan grabbed Haley's hand, pulling her along with him to some unknown destination - at least for her.

"Nate, where are we going?" The girl said persistently as they weaved through the crowd.

He tugged her up onto the stage, and Haley giggled nervously.

"Nathan, no!" She whispered harshly, "I don't want to-"

But it was too late. He already held the microphone in his hands. "Hey everyone! Okay, so, we're here to honor our good friend Haley here, and she's having a great time. As is, I'm sure, everyone else. So, uh, without further ado, here she is."

There were cheers and applauses from the crowd, as they looked on to see their cute pal, Haley James, hesitantly take the microphone from her boyfriend.

"Wow. So, uh, thanks. I mean, I can't believe that anyone would actually do this for -- me. I mean, I think I know why, but it's just - really great - so, thanks. I really loved my senior year here, and I hope everyone else did too."

There was more cheers. More applause. Some people looked sad, and some of the more emotional bit their lips to keep from crying. A couple people from the yearbook staff snapped away at Haley with the staff's new high tech digital cameras. She looked so little and adorable standing next to her tall boyfriend. In a short orange sweater, that went just below her chest, with a tank top underneath, and a simple pair of jeans, she was just that - adorable.

Haley smiled and waved, covering her mouth as she giggled.

And then suddenly, like a predator approaching a prey, she was hit with another wave of dizziness, much like the ones from before at first. The world began to spin, and Haley leaned her body into Nathan for support.

The dizziness suddenly stopped, and was replaced with a severe head pain. The dizziness started up once more, and not only was the world spinning, but she was having a migraine on top of it.

Gasps echoed from below as Haley stumbled slightly. Nathan held her up for a second, desperate to get a look in her eyes. They were fluttering open and closed, and her hands had went to her eyes to shield them from the light.

"Hales? Haley, are you okay?"

What was happening? Why wasn't the dizziness stopping, and why was she experiencing such pain on top of it?

Suddenly, the world stopped spinning and went completely black. Haley fell like a lifeless doll to the ground.

A scream sounded through the horror struck gym loudly.

* * *

Brooke drew her face back from Lucas's, a look of confusion spread across her face. 

"Did you hear that?" She asked him quietly.

Lucas nodded and wordlessly leaned against the gym door, pushing it open. Brooke stood on the tips of her toes to get a better look in, and the site before the couple was terrifying.

Many people looked panicked, while a couple others, along with Nathan, attempted to lift Haley's almost lifeless body.

"Someone call 9-1-1!" Nathan voice was loud and scared. He kissed Haley's lips and silently begged her to awake.

"Oh my God." Brooke wriggled around Lucas, running as fast as she could in her heels until she eventually abandoned them.

"Haley! Haley!" People looked up towards the desperate twin sister of their beloved friend, allowing her space to crowd around her sister.

"Is anyone calling the police?" She touched her hand to Haley's cheek, whimpering quietly.

Bevin appeared, no longer looking as cheery and happy as usual. "I just did. They're on their way."

"Oh my God. What's happening?" Brooke sobbed to Nathan. He simply grabbed her hand and squeezed it, before lifting Haley's body up.

He figured: Maybe if he could get her out of there, outside where the paramedics would be in no time, everything would be fine. She'd be okay. And everything would be happy and normal again.

Of course, this was merely a fantasy. A fantasy about to be brutally awoken.


	27. The World At Large

**Wow. Writing this chapter was pretty intense. Forgive me, but I don't know what would really happen in a situation like this (as to what the doctors would say and stuff), so if it's off, I apologize. Yeah, some may need tissues. I did myself, which was surprising. I really liked this chapter, although it was kind of hard to write, and took me a good couple of hours. Hopefully, everyone will leave lots of reviews to tell me what they think of it.**

**Also, fan fiction also has this gay new rule that says we can't do review responses in the chapters, which sucks, because I love doing review responses. I'm trying to see if I can maybe get them to bend the rule a bit, but I doubt it'll happen. Next chapter, I'll try to personally reply to all of the reviews I received. But please note that the only way I can reply to you is if you're a member on the site. Anyway, enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

**Only The Good Die Young**

**Chapter Twenty-Six: The World At Large**

By the time the ambulance had pulled up, Nathan was close to ripping out his hair. Granted, it had been less then a couple of minutes, but it had felt like hours. Many students were now strewn outside, watching horrifically. Some were in tears, and some were completely shocked. Minutes before, she'd been up in front of everyone, happy and cheery, and now she was in Nathan's arms, lifeless and unconscious.

Brooke was standing next to Nathan, bare foot and shaking from the cold. Her eyes darted back and forth nervously as the paramedics emerged from the ambulance, looking not the least bit surprised to see Haley. It was almost like they were expecting her.

Peyton and Jake had gotten into Jake's car together, on their way to the hospital already. Peyton had called Haley and Brooke's parents, as well as Nathan and Lucas's, and her own father. The night that had been so perfect had managed to ruin itself, and she cursed it bitterly for happening.

A paramedic pulled Haley out of Nathan's arms, and she was placed on a stretcher. A couple other paramedics stood around her as they rolled the stretcher towards the ambulance, saying things Nathan couldn't even comprehend, and attaching things to Haley that Nathan had really only ever seen in movies.

Lucas's hand went to his mouth, and the other to the side of his face. How could this be happening? He didn't understand. Biting his lip to keep from allowing tears to fall, Lucas looked over at Brooke, shivering and crying. He offered her his jacket, but she shook her head, following the paramedics. Nathan was doing the same.

One looked between Brooke and Nathan, and sighed. "I'm sorry. But only can go with her."

"I'll go," said Brooke reasonably, "I'm her sister."

"I won't leave her!" Nathan's voice cracked, as he tried to push his way around the paramedic, but Lucas stopped him.

"No, man. Come on. Ride with me instead." Lucas wrapped an arm around his brother's shoulder.

"No. I mean- Haley. Haley. Look at her." Tears rolled down the younger Scott's cheeks, and some of the students around him gaped at him in shock. His shoulders shook as he sobbed, and no one had ever seen anything as heartbreaking as that right there.

"Let Brooke go. Haley needs her most right now. Come on, Buddy." Lucas managed to coax Nathan into going with him, and Brooke found herself hopping into the ambulance, sobbing quietly to herself as she found herself in the most helpless situation.

* * *

It was no more then fifteen minutes later, and Brooke was sitting in the waiting room, along with a newly calm Nathan, Lucas, Peyton, and Jake. They were silent, and the only sound they now heard was the persistent sound of clicking, as Brooke's mother entered the room, flustered as can be.

Her eyes went to Brooke. The pretty brunette was sitting in a chair, tears still spilling from her eyes. Her straight hair was messy, as was her makeup. The shiny blue eye shadow was still on her eyelids, but the mascara she'd applied so meticulously was no longer exactly intact. Her silky dress was wrinkled and ended just at her bare thighs. Bare described the rest of her. She looked freezing with no shoes or leggings.

Allison shrieked and ran towards her younger daughter. Surprisingly, Brooke stood up, wrapping her arms around her mother.

"Mommy. Mommy, Haley's going to die." The sixteen year old sobbed, her tiny shoulders shaking uncontrollably as she sobbed.

"Oh Sweetheart, everything will be okay. Haley will be okay." But she wasn't so sure herself.

John Davis walked slowly towards the small group of his people. He looked tired, and suddenly older then his age. At the site of his wife and daughter, he allowed himself to embrace the two of them together. The situation was so unfortunate. So unlike he'd wanted his life to go.

As a child, John had been raised in an over-privileged family. His father had been an amazing business man, and his mother so deeply involved in charity work, he'd been surprised she hadn't relocated herself to Africa to help all the starving children there.

He was the eldest of two. His younger sister, Lydia was a spitfire. She was energetic, environmental, and a vegetarian by the age of twelve. Pregnant by fifteen with the first of her six children, his parents had seen this, and had begged John to spend his life differently.

He had met Allison at a bar, although they now swore it to be a country club, and she had been so fun. Young, rebellious, and beautiful, the daughter of an attorney and a homemaker, Allison had dared to be different.

After dating for two years, the couple found out about the twins. They married in an extravagant ceremony set up by her parents, and it had never been the same. Even before the birth of their children, Allison straightened up. She declared book clubs and social events fun, and wine her favorite alcoholic beverage.

By the time Brooklyn and Haley came, the couple had completely changed. But John had still swore to himself that he'd make his parents proud. He'd have two beautiful girls that would grow up to be smart and powerful. They'd be something.

And now, look where he was.

He pulled apart from his daughter and wife, and fought back tears. "I have to go call Lydia and Jimmy. They'll want to come up to see her"  
John left the two to be, and Brooke loosened her grip on her mother, and pulled away, eventually sitting back down next to Nathan.

"My mom's here," Nathan offered to Allison, "She went to get some coffee."

"Thank you, Nathan." Allison smiled softly, and walked off in search of Karen.

Dan Scott entered the waiting area, closely followed by Larry Sawyer. Dan's eyes landed on his offspring, and he quickly walked towards them. Both stood up, and Dan wrapped his arms around his devastated children.

Tears seeped into his expensive suit from both boys, and he simply held his sons closely.

"It's okay. It's alright, Boys. I love you. I love you both. Don't worry. Please don't worry." His sons' hearts were rapidly breaking, and he couldn't stop it. But that didn't mean he couldn't try.

* * *

They were there for hours. And it wasn't like minutes that felt like hours, either. More like, long, terrifying hours.

Brooke had long since run out of tears, and had finally graciously accepted Lucas's jacket. Her knees were drawn up to her chest, and she rested her head on Peyton's shoulder. Nathan sat next to them, his head bent backwards in his chair as he tried to sleep. Lucas quietly observed the people in the hospital, watching how some reacted to bad news, and how some reacted to good. He watched how nurses conversed with laid back and happy attitudes, and he cringed when they laughed. It seemed impossible to him; to laugh.

Jake had left mere hours earlier. After receiving a phone call, he'd told Peyton that he had to leave. When she'd asked why, he'd told her that his 'secret' was calling. She'd remembered the day on the boat months ago, when he'd told her his reason for constantly missing practice and parties had been this supposed 'secret'. And she'd always wondered what it was. She had let him go, quickly kissing him, and not pressing him. She knew he'd tell her when he was ready.

Karen had left once more to get more food from her café. She had promised to bring enough food to last them the entire night. Dan had remained, keeping a close eye on Nathan and Lucas, while conversing with John, who was an old friend of his. Allison and Larry conversed as well. About the death of his beloved wife, Anna.

Years before, she'd passed away. A car accident. Brooke had been there for Peyton, and Allison now thanked him for allowing Peyton to be there for Brooke.

It was ages before a doctor finally appeared, and when Lucas checked his watch, it read two-thirty in the morning.

"Hi, I'm Doctor Wilson. I'm going to need to talk to the parents and family of Haley Davis." He said softly, looking over the group of people.

"Doctor, with all do respect, anything you need to say to us, you can say it in front of everyone here." John said.

Doctor Wilson sighed, and ran a hand through his short graying locks. "Okay then. As you know, Haley decided not to do a treatment for her cancer, and therefore, allowed it to take it's course. It has spread and gone far enough to the point of no return. At this point, there is nothing we can do. The cancer is winning the battle, and we're at the point now, where all anyone can really do to help Haley is say goodbye before it's too late."

He said this solemnly, and they'd expected no less. This was bound to happen, they just hadn't expected it so soon.

"Is she awake? Is my baby awake?" Allison's chin shook has she tried to stop the tears from running down her cheeks.

"She's awake. She's okay, and has been informed of the situation. She wishes to see her family and friends."

Peyton held Brooke tighter. "How much longer do we have?"

Doctor Wilson looked down. "A few hours, at the most."

"God." Nathan leaned forward, resting his head in his hands.

"My wife and I would like to see her first." John stood, and grabbed hold of his wife's shaking hands.

"Follow me." The doctor nodded.

The couple disappeared along with the doctor down the hallway, and Brooke shook her head, standing up. "I can't be here right now."

"Me either." Nathan followed after her as she walked off, as did Peyton.

* * *

Allison made sure to memorize what the room looked like as she entered. It was the last room her daughter would ever be in. The last place that would be graced with Haley Davis's presence.

Hooked up into all sorts of gadgets, lay Haley. Her hair was swept around her shoulders, and her stylish clothes had been replaced by a hospital gown. Through everything, she managed to smile.

"Hi daddy, mommy."

John, unable to control himself, began to cry right there, at the foot of his daughter's death bed. Allison sat right by Haley's side, running her fingers over Haley's delicate face.

"Haley. Haley. My little girl." John cried, sitting on the other side of her, and holding her hands in his.

"Please don't cry. I love you two so much. I'm sorry I was so rude to you when you first came home."

"You had every right to be, Darling. We shouldn't have left you for so long. I'm so sorry Sweetheart. It's our loss. We were the ones that didn't get to know you well enough." Allison cried as she said this, kissing her daughter's cheek ever so softly, as if afraid she would break if she pressed any harder.

A few tears rolled down Haley's cheeks, and she smiled through them. "I love you two so much."

"Us too, Honey. Us too." John pressed his lips to her hands, and she touched his cheek softly with them.

"Please do something for me."

"Anything, my dear." Allison smiled.

"Don't leave again. Take care of Brooke. She's going to need you two, even if she pretends that she won't."

"Okay. We weren't planning on leaving either of you again. We learned from our mistake the first time."

"Yeah," Haley said, "Now, it's me that's leaving."

"No," John shook his head, "You're not going anywhere, my love. You'll still be here with us, even when you're not."

Tears now ran down her cheeks, and Allison brushed them away gently.

"Don't forget me, okay?" Haley looked between the two hopefully.

"Oh Honey. We'll never forget you. You're my- our - little girl. You and Brooke. And we could never forget our little girls. No matter what."

They were silent for a few moments, before Haley laughed.

"It's hard to say goodbye, isn't it?"

"I'd say it was almost impossible." John said sadly, kissing Haley's hands once more.

* * *

The older couple returned to the remaining group of people a while later, seemingly closer then ever.

Allison dabbed at her eyes as she and John sat down.

"Where are Brooke, Nathan, and Peyton?" John looked around.

"They had to be alone for a little while. They couldn't handle being here. But they'll be back." Dan said reassuringly.

"Lucas," Allison said softly, "Would you like to see her?"

"More then anything."

* * *

At the site of his best friend hooked up to something that would allow her to breathe properly, Lucas felt himself go weak in the knees.

"Hales." He said her name softly. Not because he felt he needed to be delicate around her, but simply because he felt that if he said it any louder, he might break.

"Luke." She managed to grin, and he knew then why he loved her. In the worst and most unfortunate situations - like this one - she was still able to smile and mean it.

"Hey Buddy." She could see the tears shining in his blue eyes, that remained still and glossy. Tears he was trying to keep from falling.

"Nice of you to stop by."

"Ah, it was nothing." He shrugged, and she found herself laughing weakly.

"So, right before I fell, at the party," She paused, "You and my sister were about to have a reconciliation, weren't you?"

Lucas laughed, looking down. "I had hoped so."

"She loves you so much, Luke. I mean, you have no idea how much."

"I'm pretty sure I have a good idea." He scratched his head, and sat next to her, right where her mother had sat minutes before.

Lucas clenched his jaw, a solitary tear running down his cheek. "Don't leave me here alone, Buddy."

"I'm sorry." She began to cry, and he regretted his words instantly.

"No, no. It's not your fault. I'm just being a baby. Can't face the big bad world without you."

"Of course you can."

Despite his best efforts, he couldn't stop a few more tears from rolling down his cheeks. "Oh God. No I can't."

"I love you, Luke." Haley reached up to touch his face.

"I love you too, Haley."

"You're my bestest friend in the entire universe, and no one will ever be able to take your place. I want you to know that. I want you to know that without you, I don't know where I'd be, or who I'd be. I could never have asked for a better companion on this earth, and I am so lucky to have found you." Haley spoke with emotion in her voice.

Lucas kissed her hands, like her father had done earlier on, and like she was sure most of her other visitors would do.

"And Brooke? Brooke knows that too. She'll come back to you, Lucas. You just have to let her." She seemed to feel pain for a couple seconds, as her last sentence was said in a whisper, and she closed her eyes tightly for a few moments, before finally opening them once more.

"You okay?"

"No. But that doesn't matter anymore. My fate's been sealed. Lucas, please tell me you'll take care of Brooke."

"I will. I promise."

"And Nathan. Please take care of my Nathan. Make sure he's happy. That he moves on and falls in love, and starts a family.."

"Okay." He nodded tearfully, mentally swearing to her that he would never fail her or her wishes.

"God, Luke. I can't imagine life without you."

Lucas broke down. He held her hands in his as he cried. They must have been there for twenty minutes. He cried, and she cried, and they hugged, and held hands. They were truly the best of friends.

"You'll always be my best friend." He whispered fiercely.

He held her in his arms for a short while, before they knew it was their time to part. He kissed her cheek, and embraced her for a moment, inhaling her every last scent.

And then he stood to leave.

By the door, she called his name in a soft, warm voice.

"Yeah?"

"I'll be seeing you."


	28. Love of Mine, I'll be Close Behind

**This is pretty much really sad. Two chapters left after this. I seriously can't believe this story is almost over. I'm excited, but sad at the same time. So, I tried to personally respond to as many reviews as possible, but some weren't responded to, and I'm sorry, but I had like, no time. This was a pretty busy week. Anyway, I hope everyone likes the chapter. If you're emotional, you may possibly need tissues, and yeah. I dedicate this chapter to **Ange**, who, despite her complaints, has stuck with this story even after everything I've put Naley through. This chapter goes out to you, Angie.**

**

* * *

**

**Only The Good Die Young**

**Chapter Twenty-Seven: Love of Mine, I'll be Close Behind**

Tucked away in a little unknown closet at the hospital sat three friends. One was a pretty blonde with curly blonde locks, and memories of a similar situation. Another was a fragile brunette with a tear stained face, who couldn't help but fear the worst. And the last was a teenage boy who had tried to put up a brave front. A teenage boy who was less then hours away from losing the love of his life.

The three sat beside each other, squeezed into the tight space, leaning against the closet door, hoping no one would at any point just barge in, and their backs would be spared the pain this would cause.

Nathan rubbed his eyes slowly, looking towards his two best friends. "This sucks. I really hate this."

"God, what am I going to do without her?" Brooke spoke more to herself then her friends as she said this.

"I can't go in there." She said quietly, her voice cracking and tears falling from her pretty green eyes.

"You have to, Brooke. You can't let her," Peyton stuttered on the words, "g-go without saying goodbye."

"But I don't want to say goodbye."

Nathan bit his lip. Why the hell had this happened? Why did they have to suffer? Why couldn't it have been some evil man who raped, murdered, and stole?

Peyton looked down, unwillingly remembering darker days, when her mother had crashed the car. She'd been just a child. Seven, if she remembered properly. Her mother, Anna Sawyer, had passed away. The car had just - killed her. She'd had no time to say goodbye, or that she loved her. It had been final. She had just been gone.

It was like that now, only Brooke had a chance to do it differently. Brooke had the chance to go into Haley's hospital room, and tell her that she loved her. That even though they wouldn't be together, she'd always be in her heart.

Tears flooded Peyton's eyes, and she looked over at Brooke and Nathan, both who had turned towards her for advice.

"If I had the chance," Peyton said softly, "I would go back in time and say goodbye to my mother. You can't just let her go like that. She needs to know that you're okay with her leaving, even if you're not. She needs to know that you'll always love her. I couldn't tell my mom that, but you can tell Haley."

She was right. Nathan knew that she was right so much, but he didn't want her to be. He'd never - ever - experienced such tragedy. Now looking back at his life, it had always been perfect. He'd had everything handed to him, and he'd lived a happy childhood, with a great family, wonderful talent, and better friends. Now, this would be the first major blow to his perfect life, and he wasn't ready for it.

He wasn't ready to lose her. Haley meant so much to him, and now she was just going to leave? It couldn't happen. She was his first love, and he didn't want to lose that. He wouldn't let himself lose that.

And to think, if he had just not taken her up onto the stage, maybe he could've told her everything he wanted to before her life was taken away. So in a way, he had that chance now, only not really. He wanted to get her out of bed, but that wasn't a possibility. He wanted her to experience a full life, but that wasn't possible either.

He was beyond stuck.

Peyton sighed. "I understand you're scared. You don't want to have to do this. But isn't it better then not doing it?"

Brooke and Nathan were silent, not entirely sure themselves.

"And I'm not saying you have to be strong for her. If you have to cry, cry. If you need to hug her, hug her. These are your last moments with her, so tell her everything you've ever wanted to."

Brooke nodded slowly, leaning into Nathan. Nathan kissed the top of her head, and sighed, closing his eyes. They would have to go in soon. They'd have to let her go.

"I'm so scared." Brooke said quietly, attempting to imagine life without Haley for the hundredth time that night.

"Me too," Nathan admitted, "When she's gone, I don't know where I'll be."

"Lost, most likely." Peyton said honestly.

"I was afraid you might say that." Nathan was looked down, and fiddled with the hem of his shirt a little.

They were silent for a few minutes, before Peyton stood.

"I'll go first. It's going to be hard, but I won't make the same mistake twice."

Brooke and Nathan moved away from the door, and allowed her to open it.

"Peyton!" Brooke shouted as her friend began her walk down the hallway.

The blonde turned.

"The first time, it wasn't your mistake, or your fault."

"I know," Peyton smiled, "But I won't let it be this time."

* * *

Brooke and Nathan had long since left the closet. The two were back in the waiting room - with everyone else - only in their own corner, on the floor.

"I'll go first." Nathan offered, and Brooke nodded.

"Okay. Thanks."

He shrugged. "I don't think I can wait much longer, B. I'm going to go nuts."

"How come?"

"Because I have so much to tell her. But not only do I not know how to explain it, but I'm not sure I'll have enough time to."

"Write it down." Brooke offered, standing only to retrieve a pen and paper from the nurses' station.

Nathan took the paper and pen from her hands and thanked her, before thinking of his words carefully. When he finally knew what to say, he wrote it down quickly, hoping she'd understand.

"You good?" Brooke asked him, squeezing his hand tightly.

"As good as can be expected. How about you?"

"Terrible. But I'm working on it."

Nathan wrapped his arms around his best friend. He kissed her forehead briefly.

"You're almost all I'll have left of her."

"No," Brooke protested, shaking her head, "You'll have yourself."

"Yeah, but is that really enough?"

"Nate, you mean more to her then the world. If you aren't enough, then I don't know what is. We have each other though."

"Just like always." He smiled in spite himself.

When Peyton emerged minutes later, she was wiping tears from her eyes, and was trying hard not to cry even more.

She walked over to her friends, and managed a small smile.

"How was it?" Nathan asked quietly, knowing fully well that he was next up.

"It's scary," Peyton said truthfully, "But it'll feel good. You won't be so empty."

Nathan folded up the parchment in his hands, before standing up. He waved goodbye to his friends, before approaching the door.

Taking a deep breath, he said quietly to himself, "This is it."

* * *

As soon as Nathan opened the door, he knew he wouldn't be able to turn back, even if he wanted to.

There she was. It didn't matter that she was hooked up to any machines, or that she was in that terrible hospital gown. There she was. His love.

"Hey Nate." She said weakly, and he clenched his jaw to keep from breaking down right there.

"Hey Hales. How're you feeling?" He sat beside her, and she smiled softly.

"Now that you're here? Better." And she did feel better. Her true love was there with her, and she'd never felt happier to see someone before.

"I love you so much."

"I love you too."

"No, I mean, I was really hoping this wouldn't happen. Because - because tonight, I was going to do something. I mean, I know it would be kind of sudden and everything, but I was gonna propose to you."

"What?"

"I was going to ask you to be my wife. And I know that we both know that you didn't have that much longer with me, but I wanted to make that time worthwhile. And now, because I was too stupid, and too late, that'll never happen."

"Nathan.."

He pulled the box out of his pocket. He'd held it in his hands for hours the night before, and had been almost unable to think all day. School was out in days, and soon he'd be at college - but none of it mattered if she wasn't there. And even if she wouldn't be for long, he would still have had the chance to do something. Anything.

She would be Haley Davis-Scott. And they would be happy while they could be.

He'd wanted that so badly.

The ring was simple. All he could afford without his parents knowing. A gold band that matched the one he'd purchased for himself that same day.

"I know we can't," He said softly, "But would you still wear it?"

"I would love to." Tears filled her hazel colored eyes, as he slid the ring onto her finger.

Then, he lifted her hands, holding them to his lips and kissing them softly. And then he just held them in his own hands.

And then he started to cry. Tears rolled down the basketball player's cheeks, and he sniffled and tried to hold them back.

"Baby, baby please don't go. Please don't leave me. I need you. I need you here so much."

"Oh Nathan. I'm so sorry. I'm sorry that I can't be here for you."

"Don't leave me, don't leave me.." He whispered into her hands, praying she'd magically heal, and everything would be okay.

Haley had long since begun to cry as well. It was a hard thing to handle. Her boyfriend - or fiancé, was he? - was begging her not to do something she had no control over.

"I'm sorry. I have no choice, Nathan."

"I know. But I can't imagine life without you."

"I know it seems hard-"

"No. Before it seemed hard. But now, now it feels impossible."

"Please don't say that." Haley closed her eyes tightly.

"It's true, though."

"Nathan, I love you. I love you so much that you don't even know. I mean, you truly are the love of my life. But," She sighed, "I'm not the love of yours."

"What are you talking about? Of course you are."

"No. Nate, my life ends right about here. Yours, on the other hand, will go on for so much longer. You need to move on after me. You need to fall in love with someone else. I want you to get married, and have children, and be the best you can be for someone else."

"I can't do that, Hales."

"Please, Nathan. I can't handle knowing that you'll be unhappy for the rest of your life, because of me."

"I can't imagine myself falling love with anyone else, Hales. I want to. I want to be in love, and happy. But I can't. Not if you're not here."

"I will be here. You just won't be able to see me. Nathan, please. Please let yourself be happy."

"I'll try. That's all I can do."

"That's all I'm asking."

She looked weaker now. As if she had visibly paled a couple shades. Nathan leaned forward, allowing his land on hers softly, in a long, slow, kiss.

"I love you, Nathan."

"Always and forever." Nathan said softly.

"Always and forever." She agreed.

He was there for a long while. Longer then Peyton and Lucas. Longer then her parents. Longer then the few family members that had visited since she'd been there.

They held each other, and reminded each other that they were in love. They kissed, and they whispered sweet nothings into each other's ears.

And then when he was leaving, Nathan kissed her nose, and pulled the small piece of paper out of his pocket, leaving it in her hands.

After he was gone, she allowed herself to cry a little bit. And then finally, slowly, she opened the paper, taking in the words.

_If there's no one beside you when your soul embarks, then I'll follow you into the dark._


	29. Wish I Could Follow You

**Wow. So, this chapter was the hardest so far to write. I hope I did the story justice, but I doubt this is the case. I actually cried while I was writing this, just because it was such an emotional scene and stuff. The song in this chapter is not really made up by Brooke, it's actually by _Death Cab For Cutie_, and is entitled "Passenger Seat". It's a great song, and everyone should listen to it. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, and I hope you enjoy this chapter, and leave nice, long reviews that I can respond to during the next chapter, which is the last. Yep. One more chapter. So, enjoy. PS: Flashbacks are in _italics_.**

**

* * *

**

**Only The Good Die Young**

**Chapter Twenty-Eight: Wish I Could Follow You**

This wasn't fair.

Brooke shouldn't have been forced to say goodbye. It just wasn't right. Her sister - twin sister - was laying in her death bed, at seventeen. She'd hadn't even grown up and had the chance to go to college, or become an actual adult, or get married. She was just going to die. That was it.

And that was just - so - unfair. Because, not only would Haley suffer eternally, but so would Brooke, and her parents, and her friends, and her boyfriend. She shouldn't have had to go in there and bid her sister farewell.

But that was life.

Sighing, Brooke's hands locked around the door handle, and she twisted, allowing the door to slide open.

_Brooke gently closed the door behind her, as she stepped into the garden. Flowers - particularly sunflowers - blew softly in the breeze, and she cocked her head to the side, curiously._

_Short and cute, with soft auburn locks, Haley sat amiss the chaos of flowers, looking as if she were complete. Like, there was nothing else in the world she needed._

_"Haley? Why are you sitting over there?" Even at nine years old, Brooke knew there was something odd about her sister. How mature she was, and how peaceful she was._

_Haley smiled softly. "It's really nice over here, B. Sit down with me."_

_Brooke reluctantly made her way over to her sister, and took a seat beside her. Although she found the flowers pretty, she found the place and position she was in, frankly, completely boring._

_Brooke bit her lip, trying not to move, or disrupt her sister. At that point, all Brooke wanted to do was go back into her grandmother's house, and play with her dolls, or maybe bake Nathan some cookies that she could deliver to his house. She didn't want to sit there. In the garden. Doing absolutely nothing._

_Sighing, Brooke couldn't help herself. "Hales, this is so boring. What are we doing?"_

_"We're just enjoying life. For as long as we can."_

_"I don't want to enjoy life out here. I want to go back inside the house, and call Nathan."_

_Haley rolled her eyes. "Why do you even like him so much?"_

_"Because he's cute. Duh."_

_"Well, I like Lucas better."_

_"Only because he's your best friend."_

_"And he has a brain." Haley added casually._

_Brooke gasped. "Nathan has a brain!"_

_"Yeah, well if he does, it's obviously not working properly."_

_"It's working just fine, thank you! Haley, can't you just be supportive of my future husband?"_

_"You want to marry Nathan Scott!" Haley teased her sister, giggling._

_Brooke laughed as well, and pretty soon, the two were cracking up. Brooke, with her pretty brown locks pulled back into a ponytail, and Haley, with her long hair, down and flowing._

_"So," Brooke said, once they'd calmed down, "Why do you really want to sit out here?"_

_Haley shrugged. "Because I want to enjoy life before the worst comes. Because it will."  
_

Brooke hadn't understood what her sister had meant. But now, thinking about it, it was like, she'd seen the future. She'd seen her death at a young age, and the enormous problems cancer would cause for her.

She heard a soft cough, and her eyes instantly welled up. Haley was so tiny. So small. Compared to the room, and the bed, and even to Brooke.

"I was wondering when you'd come." Haley said so softly, so that Brooke had to strain her ears to hear.

"I'm sorry. I just - I wasn't sure that I could handle being here. Hales, I don't - I don't want to lose you. You're my sister, and my best friend. You're my other half. And I'm not sure it's possible to live without your other half."

Tears filled Haley's eyes as well, and she quickly tried to hide them. "Come on, Brookie. Be strong. For the both of us."

"I can't," Brooke shook her head, tears now rapidly running down her cheeks, "I can't. I'm sorry. I won't be anything if you leave me here alone."

"But you won't be alone. You'll have Mom and Dad. And Nathan, Peyton, and Lucas. And-"

"None of them matter without you, Hales. None of them are you. They can't fill your void in my heart."

It was true. Brooke loved Lucas. She loved him more then life, but he couldn't be his Haley. And neither could Nathan or Peyton. Haley was the only Haley. The most original, fun, beautiful girl, who was destined for tragedy.

She was the only one that mattered.

_"Brooke! Brooke, wait for me!" Seven year old Haley squealed as her sister ran off._

_The beach was sunny and warm, which was why their parents' had decided they would spend the day there. Brooke couldn't wait. She loved the beach. And Haley was no exception. The beach was her favorite place to be._

_Brooke suddenly stopped and laughed. "I love it here! I wish I lived here at the beach."_

_"Me too. We could live in a giant sand castle that would never cave in!" Haley said excitedly._

_"And we could grow mermaid fins for whenever we wanted to swim in the water!"_

_"And we'd have a castle down there, too!"_

_"And all the sea creatures would be our best friends!"_

_"And we could have pet sea monkeys!" Haley laughed._

_Brooke spun around. "I wish that would happen so bad."_

_"I wish it would do. I would love to be free. Small and perfect. This would be the best life anyone could ever have." Haley sighed happily, digging her toes into the sand._

_Brooke wrapped her arms around her sister, pulling her into a tight hug._

_"Maybe when we're big, we'll buy a big house, right in front of the beach. And we'll live just like we want to."_

_"That's a great idea, Brooke. Let's do that."_

Brooke and Haley thought of this time, together. Quietly, both looked up at each other, knowing this was in both of their minds.

"Who am I going to move to the beach with?" Brooke asked quietly, and ever so sadly.

Haley was silent for a moment. "I want to be cremated. And I want to have my ashes go wherever you go. So, if you go to the beach, I'll go there too. How does that sound?"

Brooke squeezed her eyes shut. "That sounds like a pretty good idea."

Haley bit her lip painfully. "Brooke, I don't think I'm going to be here for much longer."

"Please don't say that." The pretty, usually composed brunette had to try her hardest not to go insane right there.

"It'll be better this way. I'll protect you from heaven."

"Please visit me. Please don't just disappear."

"You'll be fine," Haley promised, "I know you will."

"Without you, I severely doubt it. I'm trying so hard to contain myself right now. Imagine what life's going to be like without you. It's impossible. There's no way."

"You'll be happy someday. And you'll marry Lucas, and end up having a crazy, amazing family. And you'll name your daughter Haley Renee, just like we always planned." She could barely get this out, her voice so thick with tears and emotion.

"I don't want any of that if you're not there with me." Brooke whispered.

"Please be happy. I won't know what to do if I go knowing that you're going to make your life miserable."

"Then don't go."

"I wish I didn't have to, B."

"I mean, what is Nathan going to do without you? Or Lucas? Or what about Bubbly-Boo? Who's going to cuddle him at night?"

Haley looked down towards the elephant in her arms. Her parents had brought her beloved stuffed animal to her, at her request.

"You will. Or Nathan. I don't know…"

"And what about Mom and Dad? You're just going to leave them here with me, The Rebel Child?"

"Brooke, you are far from a rebel child, trust me."

Brooke sighed, wiping the tears from her eyes. "And what about me? What am I going to do without you?"

"Everything."

_"So," Brooke put the picture down, looking back up at the ceiling, "Do you think we'll always be like this? You know, best friends and sisters?"_

_Haley turned and smiled. Whether or not she'd ever admit it, Brooke was by far her most best friend in the world. "Definitely. We'll be together forever."_

_"We'll live together forever." Brooke agreed, nodding._

_"In the same house. You'll be married to Lucas, and I'll be married to Nathan." Haley continued, but Brooke shook her head._

_"No, no. Not in the same house. It would be so unfair to you and Nathan. You'd have to hear- anyway, we'd live on the same really huge property, with two gigantic houses."_

_"Good idea. And we'll name our kids after each other." Haley bit her pen cap softly._

_"Of course. Little Haley Renee." Brooke cooed._

_"And don't forget my little Brooke Allison."_

_"I wouldn't ever."_

_Haley stood up, laying next to Brooke, and grabbing her sister's hand. "You know, I know that a lot of the time, it seems like I'm disappointed in you, or I'm mad at you, or whatever. But I really want you to know," Haley brought her sister's hand to her lips, "That I couldn't ask for a better sister, and I love you. No matter what happens."_

_"Yeah. Nothing else matters."_

_And so they lay there, holding hands, and wondering what life would hold for them. It seemed that even then, both knew tragedy was near. Right around the corner, even._

It seemed that they were preparing themselves for what would become of their future. Or lack there of.

"Promise me you'll do everything. You'll go on and live a great life."

"No," Brooke shook her head stubbornly, "No, I can't."

"Promise me, Brooke. It's the only thing I want from you." Haley looked into her sister's eyes pleadingly and painfully, taking slow, deep breaths. And Brooke couldn't resist.

"Okay. I promise."

"Thank you." Haley said softly.

"So, what do we do next?"

Haley thought for a moment. "Sing to me."

"What?"

"Sing me a song."

"I can't sing. I suck at singing."

Haley laughed in spite of herself. "That's bull, Brooke Davis, and you know it. I'll even sing along. Come on."

Brooke chewed on her lower lip. "Well what do you want me to sing?"

Haley thought for a moment. "Passenger Seat. That's always been my favorite song."

"Only because I sang at to you while I was half drunk, and you were driving me home." Brooke rolled her eyes.

"Because I've never felt closer to you that I did in that moment."

Brooke laughed, and more tears fell from her eyes. Haley relaxed into her pillow, one arm around Bubbly Boo, and the others clasped in Brooke's.

The girl sighed, closing her eyes, and pretending the familiar, soft melody was ringing in her ears.

_I roll the window down_

_And then begin to breathe in_

_The darkest country road_

_And the strong scent of evergreen_

_From the passenger seat as_

_You are driving me home_

Brooke paused, as she felt herself choking up. Haley listened, smiling. She loved her sister. And even then, as her sister's heart broke, she could tell that she was going to be okay.

_Then looking upwards_

_I strain my eyes and try_

_To tell the difference between_

_Shooting stars and Satellites_

_From the passenger seat as_

_You are driving me home_

Both girls laughed softly, remembering the night it had happened. Brooke had been completely wasted. She'd confused everything and anything she saw with something else, and had eventually begun to sing. Haley loved the song she sang, even to this day.

_Do they collide?_

_I ask, and you smile_

_With my feet on the dash_

_The world doesn't matter_

How, in her drunken state, Brooke had managed to think this song up was beyond Haley. But even then, as she'd dragged Brooke back into their mansion, she'd chuckled, singing the song quietly to herself for hours. She'd teased Brooke later, but had always loved the song. It was slow, and steady. And powerful.

Brooke couldn't stop crying now. Her eyes were completely glazed over, and she could clearly see her sister slipping away.

_If you feel embarrassed_

_I'll be your pride_

_Haley's eyes closed, and then opened once more._

_If you need directions_

_Then I'll be your guide_

And now, Haley began to sing as well, softly, and painfully. Brooke stopped to listen to her sister, and then she knew. What exactly it was that she knew, she wasn't sure. But somehow, she was positive that she would be safe; that it would all work out.

_For all time._

_All time._

Brooke kissed her sister's cheeks, nuzzling her for just a second, before pulling away.

"I love you." She whispered.

"I love you, too." Haley replied, smiling, through her tears. Smiling through her pain, and everything that had gone wrong in her life.

And then, peacefully and contently, Haley was gone.


	30. Now That You're Gone

**Only The Good Die Young**

**Chapter Twenty-Nine: Now That You're Gone**

The days following Haley's death were the hardest to get through. Funeral arrangements had to be made, and grieving was a must. Brooke barely left the house, and Nathan stayed with her, not sure he could handle what was going on himself. Lucas stayed to himself mostly, and Peyton drew pictures of the pretty girl to pass the time.

Almost a week later, Haley was cremated. Her urn wasn't one particularly special, but that fact that it was Haley's said everything. After the cremation, Brooke had returned to Haley's room, taking in the silence and coldness of the house, now that she was gone.

Her parents had - against Brooke's will - suggested a burial. Brooke, was completely utterly against this plan. She'd argued that it was not what Haley wanted, but her parents would have none of this. John told her that Haley's ashes would be buried, along with all the other Davis family members, in a beautiful ceremony, because it was what she deserved.

What she deserved was to be alive, Brooke had wanted to say. But it was uncalled for. And despite everything, her parents didn't deserve smart-ass comments such as that one.

But still, Brooke remained angry. She couldn't get over her sister's death, and she was afraid that she would break her promise to Haley. At graduation, Brooke had been sullen and glum, and hadn't even smiled when she'd received her diploma. Haley was supposed to be valedictorian.

And now, the day before the funeral, Brooke stood by Haley's bed, eyeing her black beaded dress.

"This is terrible." She said silently to herself. And she wasn't talking about anything in particular. Just life. It seemed that Haley Davis had been dealt a bad set of cards, and now everyone around her would be forced to suffer the consequences.

Not to mention Brooke wasn't looking forward to the burial at all. Haley had specifically requested she go wherever Brooke go, and her parents had dared question her daughter's wants?

And in less then three months, Brooke would be at the University of North Carolina. As much as she'd wanted to do that before, now she wasn't so sure. Now, she really just wanted to pull out a razor, slit her wrists, and hope she'd make it up there to heaven despite her greatest sin.

Soft sounds flowed the radio; a song Brooke recognized as Weezer's 'Perfect Situation'. It had been one of Haley's favorite songs. The two had danced together, attempting to give off a bitchy Elisha Cuthbert impersonation.

It seemed everything these days reminded Brooke of Haley. And not in a good way. Brooke wanted to smile when she thought of Haley, but instead, found herself depressed at the mere thought of the name Haley.

She hadn't expected things to be so hard. But now, it was like her world was ending. It was twenty million times worse. Her heartache had never been so awful. Not even as she'd watched Haley's life slip away. Because now, Haley was gone. Not just in the process of leaving, but actually gone.

Tears rolled down the pretty brunette's cheeks, as she took a seat on the bed, eyeing her sister's room as if it would fade away in minutes. It would never be the same. It's nice, warm color never quite as glorious as before. The warmth of the room never as comfortable as before.

Brooke's eyes wandered over to Haley's desk. A glass of water had been left out since the day before Haley's death. Brooke hadn't had the heart to put it away in the kitchen. The bed was made, but messily, as Haley had been in a rush. Clothes were still strewn everywhere, still managing to look neat.

And yet, even though it was exactly as Haley had left it, it would never be the same. Brooke had never expected it to be this way. In her dreams, she'd imagined terrors. Her life, she had known, would take a turn for the worse.

But she was empty. There was no longer anything to her. Her nightmares of this day had been happy dreams compared to the harsh reality.

Falling back onto the bed, Brooke clutched one of Haley's pillows tightly, desperately clinging to whatever scent had been left behind.

-

Nathan hadn't cried in days.

He figured it was because he was in shock. His girlfriend had just died, and although he had cried many tears at first, now he just couldn't believe she was actually gone.

He'd called her cell phone hundreds of times. Literally. At first, expecting her to pick up. But then, he'd just found comfort in her answering machine. Her sweet, soft voice, with it's warm, lighthearted greeting.

He'd left hundreds of messages. Some said, simply, "Hey, it's me. Call me back." While others said more interesting things, such as, "I considered asking you to marry me junior year. That one day, when we first had sex. After that fight of ours. Remember? It was about the whole, porn thing. And then I came to your house, and I confessed my eternal love for you. And we went inside, and we had sex. Before it got that far, I was going to ask you to marry. I wish now that I had. Sorry."

In reality the boy was heartbroken. He'd loved Haley Davis more then life itself. And now, what with her gone, what was there to do? He was confused. He was lost. He missed her. He wanted to hold her, make love to her, and tell her that he loved her.

Nathan and Lucas hadn't spoken to each other in days. They hadn't found comfort in each other. Not just yet. Nathan had spent lots of time with Brooke, and Lucas more to himself.

Their parents hadn't known what to do. Karen and Dan Scott had attempted to indulge themselves in work, quite afraid of their sons' reactions to the lost of the pretty girl they'd so often seen at their house.

Karen had watched her younger son drink water, and eat no food, even though she'd attempted to get him to eat. He was rapidly slimming down, and not in an even slightly good way. Not in a healthy way.

He looked so lost. There had been a numerous amount of times, in which she'd seen him, and tried to talk to him. But there was no use. The boy was not only terrified, but alone. Even if there were others around him, he was alone.

Because he'd lost the love of his life.

-

A knock at the door interrupted Lucas from his thoughts. He'd become a recluse over the past couple of weeks. He hadn't spoken. He'd kept to himself, mostly. He'd spent all of his time missing her.

His buddy; his best friend.

The expensive door was pushed open, and a petite dark haired woman stepped in. Lucas's heart shifted only slightly at the sight of his pretty, relatively young mother.

"Lucas, I was wondering if you wanted something to eat." She said, almost timidly.

He shook his head, running his hands underneath his eyes, where he could almost feel the dark circles.

"I'm not really hungry, Ma." He croaked.

"Honey, you and your brother haven't eaten in days. I'm sure some food would do you good." Karen offered a smile, walking hesitantly deeper into the room.

"I just want to get some sleep." Lucas said this, but he didn't move from his spot by the window.

"You haven't slept for days. I've come in here, and you've just been sitting right there, not moving. I'm worried about you, my boy."

Lucas's eyes drifted over to his mother's. "I don't want to miss her anymore, mom."

"Oh Baby, I know." In seconds, the tiny woman - not an inch over five foot three - was at her son's side.

He'd fallen into her arms, sobs could loudly be heard from him as he cried into her shoulders. He felt safe. So comforted. So able to tell his mother whatever he was feeling.

A soft knock at the door sounded, and both Karen and Lucas turned their attention towards it. Nathan stood there, looking uncomfortable and hesitant. He looked terrified.

"I don't know what to do." He stated, an expression so unsure on his face.

Karen smiled warmly. "Come here, Sweetheart."

Just like she'd done minutes before, Nathan made his way over to his mother and brother, and allowed himself to collapse into her arms. Lucas did the same.

Karen held her two boys tightly, wanting them to feel a sense of security she was sure she'd lost years ago.

-

Bright lights shone onto the dark haired girl's pillow, and she covered her eyes to block the sunshine out.

Brooke could almost hear Haley's voice.

"Brooke! Wake up right now, or we're going to be late to school - again!"

She snapped her head up. No, that hadn't been a dream. She'd really heard her sister's voice. Brooke sat up quickly.

There, on the edge of the bed, sat Haley. There was a facial expression on her face. One Brooke couldn't read, which was a rare occurrence. For seconds, Brooke stared at her sister, before reaching her hand out to touch her.

And then she was gone.

"I'm going crazy." Brooke stated quietly to herself, as if she were just realizing the honest truth then.

There was a tap at the door before Allison appeared. "Honey, you need to get ready. We're leaving in an hour."

Brooke nodded numbly, and watched her mother leave the room.

They were leaving in an hour.

To go to Haley's funeral.

-

Brown leaves fell from trees, giving off the illusion that it was fall, and not summer. Groups of people littered around separate areas of the burial grounds, all for different people.

One in particular, was a burial for a seventeen year old girl who'd died of cancer, and left behind many supporters. And honestly, there were many people there. Loved ones, friends, and then some that had just known her as a girl that went to their school.

Brooke stood by herself, not wanting to greet the floods of people who had attempted to console her. She wasn't going to pretend that everything was okay, because it wasn't. Not at all.

She wore a beautiful beaded dress that she'd purchased long before for the funeral of her grandmother, but had ended up not wearing, because she hadn't gone. The dress was long sleeved, and ended at her knees. She wore a pair of black pumps over her smooth, bare legs. And over her eyes she wore a pair of dark sunglasses, sure to cover all the hurt that lay beyond them.

The funeral itself had been - terrible. Granted, it had been beautiful. It had been decorated with Haley's favorite flowers, and the service itself had been well prepared and extremely nice. A priest had gone up, and talked about how much Haley meant to him and everyone else, and Brooke had just sat through it all, knowing fully well that the priest knew nothing about Haley, or what she liked. The priest didn't love Haley. He didn't even know her.

Brooke had looked around. She'd seen her parents, barely holding it together. She'd seen Nathan and Lucas, both looking completely distraught. Peyton and her father had looked sullen but yet - not completely there, as if they were stuck in a time before, where they'd been in this same position. She couldn't even imagine what she must have looked like. She'd been crying practically the whole time. And the one minute she hadn't been crying, she'd been looking down at her hands. When she'd finally looked back up, she'd seen Haley's little form, sitting on the casket in which her ashes lay, looking peculiar and yet beautiful. Then she'd blinked, and Haley had been gone.

Now looking down at the hole in the ground minutes before the burial began, Brooke felt a hand slip into hers. Through her sunglasses, Brooke looked up at the person beside her.

It was Lucas. He looked tired, and yet so ruggedly handsome. He hadn't shaved in days, and his eyes were hurt and lonely. She looked down at their intertwined hands, and then back up to him.

"I'm sorry," He began, "I wasn't there for you when you needed me. When you said you needed a friend.. but I'm here now."

Brooke smiled in spite of herself. "Thank you."

He squeezed her hand, and she squeezed back, before looking back towards the empty grave. The crunching sound of leaves alerted the two, and they looked up towards the three approaching.

Nathan, Peyton, and Jake all wore relatively depressed expressions as they reached their friends.

"This sucks." Said Peyton quietly.

Nathan nodded and gave Brooke a lingering hug. "How're you doing, Buddy?"

"How do you think?" She smiled sadly, shrugging her shoulders.

"I just wish there was something we could do. This wasn't what she wanted, you know." Nathan gestured towards the grave.

They were silent for a couple minutes as they looked helplessly at the grave. The service would begin in less then five minutes, once everyone had arrived. There wasn't even time to do anything.

A look crossed Jake's face, and he tried to shrug it away, but found that he couldn't.

"Guys, I have an idea."

Nathan looked over at his friend. "Dude.."

"No, man. It's a good one. I mean, it may get us into some trouble, but I know how we can get what we want."

Brooke looked up, interested. "What are you talking about, Jaglieski?"

"Okay," Jake sighed, "We're going to need one of us to cause a distraction. Jump up, or whatever. Make a scene. Then, while everyone's focused on them, one of us will grab the urn. And we'll meet at my car."

Lucas began, "No, dude. We can't-"

"Let's do it," Brooke said softly, "It's what Haley would have wanted. She wouldn't have wanted to be stuck into the ground. My parents will have to get over it. Once we're gone, they won't be able to stop us."

Peyton sighed. "I'll be the distraction."

"Great," Nathan nodded, "Luke, you grab the urn, and then we'll all run for it. Peyton will meet us around at the front, by the gate."

"Now?" Lucas looked over at the gathering amount of adults.

"Now or never." Jake shrugged.

Peyton nodded, walking slowly towards the group of people. The teenagers watched wordlessly as she weaved through the crowd.

It was quiet for a few moments. And then suddenly, Peyton began to yell. She sobbed hysterically, falling to a heaping mass on the floor. Everyone seemed to focus on the girl, and many began to comfort her.

"Now!" Nathan shouted, and Lucas ran quickly to grab the urn from it's resting place beside the grave.

Using his athletic reflexes, Lucas made a quick grab, and began to run as fast as he could. Jake, Nathan, and Brooke began to run as well, almost gleefully. Brooke found a smile forming on her face as the wind whipped through her straightened hair. Nathan had the urge to yell, but he just smiled instead.

They piled into Jake's car, all out of breath. Smiles formed on their faces and they slapped hands. Brooke smiled down at Haley's urn, and gave her sister a tap.

"Maybe Haley was right after all," Nathan looked out the window as the pulled up at the front, "Maybe everything's going to work out."

-

The sun was shining brightly as Nathan, Brooke, Jake, Peyton, and Lucas exited the car. Brooke clutched Haley's urn to her chest and looked around at their location.

Haley had always loved the beach, as had Brooke. They'd wanted to move to the beach together at some point in their life. And although Brooke couldn't see them doing that together in body, maybe they could in soul.

All she knew, was that Haley had to be set free.

Brooke removed the lid of the urn, and tears fell from her face, down into Haley's ashes. She hastily wiped them away, and looked forward. From the dock, where she stood, to the ocean - where Haley would be in minutes.

"You can do it, Brooke." Nathan encouraged softly.

Lucas nodded as well, and gave her shoulders a squeeze.

Sighing, Brooke took a step forward, looking out towards the vast stretch of water. And with all her strength, she flung the ashes from the urn, out into the air.

The five teenagers watched in awe as the wind magically picked up, and the ashes flew through the air beautifully, flying around all over the place, and eventually disappearing into the blue.

Brooke wiped away tears that spilled from her eyes, and smiled. Suddenly, the world seemed a little better. The sun was shining a little brighter. And she felt her spirits had lifted - even if only a little.

"Haley was right. Everything's going to be okay." With that, she leaned into Lucas, allowing him to squeeze her tightly. Nathan wrapped an arm around her other shoulder, and Peyton leaned into Nathan. Jake's hand locked into Peyton's.

And the five stood there for hours, somehow suddenly aware that things would be fine.

Brooke went to college that fall, along with Nathan and Lucas. She'd practically forced Peyton to go to Pepperdine, knowing it was what she really wanted. After four years at UNC, Brooke graduated with a degree in fashion.

She began a career in fashion, and started up her own little fashion line - which eventually got big - entitled Broody and Cheery. This was around the time her and Lucas got engaged. They married months later in a ceremony that made even Nathan tear up.

Brooke got pregnant months later, at twenty-three, with their son Nathaniel Thomas Scott. The beautiful boy had his father's blonde hair and blue eyes, and his mother's nose.

The small family was extremely happy. Brooke owned her stores, and Lucas became a basketball coach. They were even more happy, when four years after the birth of Nate, Brooke became pregnant again. This time, with a girl.

As she'd promised her sister, Brooke named her and Lucas's daughter Haley Marie Scott. And somehow - Brooke wasn't exactly sure how - Haley managed to look a lot like her diseased aunt. Her auburn hair was exactly the same, and although her eyes were Brooke's shade of green, they were shaped like Haley's. It was almost scary, but still good, nonetheless.

It took Nathan a while to move on. For the first two years of his college life, he spent his life dedicated to basketball. In all honesty, he didn't want to move on. He wanted to be unhappy, and missing her for as long as he possibly could.

Then, one day during junior year, he met a pretty girl with auburn hair and big blue eyes. Her name was Emma. And she was smart, and pretty, and fun. And he fell hard.

At first, he ignored her. He didn't want to be in love with someone who wasn't Haley. But he remembered his promise to Haley. And he couldn't let her down. So, he let himself fall in love.

Emma and Nathan married shortly after he'd been drafted into the NBA. They're first daughter was named Brooke Allison Scott, just as Haley had planned to name her first daughter. When Brooke was two, they had their twins, Michael Lucas Scott and Madison Ivy Scott.

He'd never been more happy. And neither had Brooke. Or Peyton, who had found out about Jake's daughter, Jenny, shortly after Haley's death. They'd managed to live on, even if Haley wasn't there with them.

It had been her dying wish, and although they all missed and loved her, they learned to let go.

But then again, Lucas and Brooke had decided to purchase a beachside home. For some reason, Brooke felt closer to Haley this way. And even though she would forever remember how unfair it had been that her sister had had to die, she didn't remember Haley in vain.

She just remembered that only the good died young. And Haley had certainly been that; good.

The best.

_Fin._

-

**Wow. It's taken me forever to write that last chapter. I can't believe this story is actually over. I'm going to miss it so much. I really loved writing everything that I did. I tried to make it sad, but happy and funny. I wanted the couples to be involved, but not the main purpose of the story. I hope I accomplished this.**

**So, Haley died. Yes, I knew Haley would die from the beginning of the story. I knew that the story would be destined for tragedy. I knew Brooke and Lucas would break up and make up, and break up.**

**I'm glad everyone seemed to have enjoyed this story. Special thanks to those that have reviewed this entire journey. Especially _Cait_ (you need to e-mail me, dude! I don't want to lose contact. Haha.) and _Lizzie_** **(who's now with Haley in Egypt..). Thanks to _Hilary_, my BOB. Thanks to _Ange_, who is a die hard Naley fan, but stuck with the story even when there wasn't any. Thanks to _Amber_, who is one of the greatest reviewers. Thanks to _Jodie_, who read the story in one sitting. Thanks to everyone really. The readers. Without your amazing reviews, I probably wouldn't have been able to carry out this story as long as I did.**

**Thanks to _daddyzangel108_ and _CCScott23_ for always reviewing.**

**Leah, vee, Jackie, Cap'n Keira Sparrow, SonnyCaryJasonCourtney, CutieRay, Sarah, H. James Scott, Beachiegal, whierosetoo, Bubblz, OTHretard, kalee, sugary sweet, Emilie, lilmonkeygirl31, Nachochillicheese, Mariah, wishinonastar, Brucas4ever, Mandy, thanks so much for reading and reviewing. I appreciate it greatly.**

**Anyone who wants to stick around and read more of what I write, I have a new story coming out that I'm writing. It's got too many couples to explain, but it's mostly focused on Brooke/Lucas and Brooke/Nathan, with some Nathan/Haley. It's going to be long and dramatic, and even if you don't like the couples, there are lots of others involved, and it would mean a lot to me if you read.**

**So, to all my pure Baley fans, I'm going to have to write you a Baley sometime, huh? Haha. Well, I'm thinking up some great storyline that will involve all your favorite couples, but will still be primarily focused on their friendship. When I do think it up, it'll be awesome, lol.**

**Anyway, thanks once more to everyone that read, and I hope to see you all again for my other stories.**

**Love,  
M. Davis**


End file.
